When MWPP and Lily find a fanfiction story
by Hannah9
Summary: (Title needs work) Have you ever wondered what would happen if MWPP and Lily found a story writen by one of our very own fanfiction authors? You can find out in this story. So read . . . . if you dare!
1. The Abnormal Dream

What do you think would happen if Lily Evans, James Potter, Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew, and Siruis Black found a book that was written by one of our very own fanfiction authors in their 7th year? What if they found the story: The Prophesy of the Twins, and the story would be real for their evryday lives? Would Lily freak out? Would James be ashamed? Would Siruis and Lupin be frightened about what they will face later in their lives? Maybe they would do the unthinkable? Whatever they would do, will happen in this very story . . . . . . . read it, if you dare.  
  
A/N: I'm the same author as the one who wrote: The Prophesy of the Twins. I will be updating each together. Each time I come up with something for 'Prophesy' I'll come up with more stuff for this story. Mind you, it will take a long time to get both my story's out, even if Summer Vacation is starting. But don't worry. Most of my free time will be spent on the computer unless my bratty sis is on it at the time. Okay, I'll stop blabbering now. On with the story!  
  
Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, exsept for Hannah, but they story is!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lily woke up only to find that someone had turned off her muggle alarm clock. She knew immediatly that James Potter, one of her best friends, probably did it.  
  
Lily: James! Get your ass in here! NOW! Immediatly James came running in.  
  
James: What's wrong, Lily?  
  
Lily: Did you turn off my alarm clock this morning?  
  
James: *Unuasually innocent voice.* No. Why would I do that?   
  
Lily: *Glares at him*  
  
James: Okay, I did. But there's no need for that right now! Me and the boys found an interesting book! Come on! We just about to start it!  
  
Lily followed James, still unhappy with him. As Head Girl, she needed to keep up on her studies. But obviously James didn't care about that. He was Head Boy, but he didn't care. They reached the bottom of the stairs and every started rushing toward Lily, showing her a book. It was called: 'The Prophesy of the Twins'.  
  
Remus: *Shoving the book toward Lily* Read it!  
  
Lily: *Hastly taking the book* Fine.   
  
Then she read:  
  
Chapter one: The Abnormal Dream  
  
Harry Potter woke up on a beautiful sunny day at the Weasleys' house. He had left the Dursleys' a week before and things were starting to look good.   
  
Lily: Did that book say Potter?  
  
Siruis: Huh. Maybe you have a famous relative somewhere?  
  
James: *~*  
  
Harry was dating the love of his life, Ginny Weasley; her older brothers didn't know about it; he was finally away from the Dursleys, and he wouldn't be going back until next June; he was living with his best friend; he'd be starting his fifth year at Hogwarts soon; and since Mr. Weasley had come home from a buisness trip a few day ago, he hasn't been having any dreams about Voldemort.  
  
Everyone: *shudering*  
  
James: He's going out with his best friends little sister? Rough.  
  
"Harry, get up! It's breakfast time." Called a voice from the kitchen, that was unmistakably Ronald Weasley's.  
  
James: Did they say Weasley?  
  
Lily: Arthur and Molley Weasley's kid, possibly?  
  
Remus: I thought they only had three kids.  
  
There was a pounding as some ran up the stairs. The next moment, Ginny came running through the door. She looked scared.  
  
"Harry! I'm sorry! Don't go down to eat breakfast, it's not ready!" Cried the red- head.  
  
"Why?" Harry asked confused. "Ron just said it was done."  
  
"I was drawing in my journal stuff like "Mrs. Potter" and "Ginny Potter", and I didn't mean to, but it fell. It fell on the floor and Ron picked it up and saw!"  
  
Remus: Uh oh.  
  
"Uh oh." Was all Harry could say.  
  
Everyone: *Staring at Remus*  
  
Remus: What? It was so obvious that that was an 'uh oh' moment.  
  
"Fine! If your not coming down to talk about this, I'm coming up!" Ron yelled.  
  
The next moment, Ron came running through the door. His face was almost as red as his hair.   
  
"Ginny! Get out of my room!" Ron yelled.  
  
Lily: That was so nice! He should treat her with respect!  
  
MWPP: -_-  
  
  
  
Ginny ran out crying, muttering sorry to Harry. "You have no reason to be sorry Ginny! Harry's the one who's going out with his best friends little sister! You," Ron said, pointing at Harry. "Have no right to go out with Ginny! She's my SISTER!" Harry ran around Ron, ducking through the door, and ran into Ginny's room, locking the door behind him. "Harry! Get out of there! I won't hurt you! I just want to talk to you!" Ron yelled through the door.  
  
James: That's what he says now!  
  
Harry unlocked the dooor an steped out. Ron almost immediatly grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into their room.  
  
"First things first. This is for not telling me." Ron raised his fist. Was he going to hit Harry?  
  
James: Told ya.  
  
Suddenly, two people appeared out of thin air.  
  
Ron: I thought you turned that stupid hour - glass in to McGonagall, Hermione!  
  
Hermione: I did! But I took it back, Ron!  
  
Ron: Where are we?  
  
Hermione: Don't know.  
  
Everyone exsept Ron and Hermione: *Staring at them in disbelief*  
  
Hermione: Siruis? Lupin?  
  
Siruis and Remus: How do you know our names?  
  
Ron: We must be really far in the past. *Looking at Lupin* What year are you in?  
  
Lupin: *In a high voice* Seventh.  
  
Ron: Interesting. Who are all of you?  
  
James: James Potter  
  
Lily: Lily Evans  
  
Hermione and Ron: *Stares at James and Lily*  
  
Peter: Peter Pettrigrew  
  
Siruis: And you know me and Remus. Somehow.  
  
Hermione: Your Harry Potters parents!  
  
Remus: Wow! You two are going to get married!  
  
Lily and James: *Blushes and turns away from eachother*  
  
Lily: I'll just get on with the book.  
  
Hermione: What book?  
  
Lily: The Prophesy of the Twins  
  
Hermione: *Stares at Ron frightenly*  
  
Lily read on:   
  
  
  
Ron unclenched his fist and pushed Harry onto the bed.  
  
James: Oh.  
  
Ron: You actually thought I was going to hit Harry?  
  
"You didn't think I was actually going to punch you, did you? Oh god, Harry! I said I wasn't going to hurt you!" Ron cracked a grin. Then he became serious. "Never break Ginny's heart, or I'll break your arm. She's my sister and you treat her with respect. Got it?"  
  
"Yes." Harry said. "But to be honest, I'm just glad you didn't already break my arm."  
  
James: I'm ashamed to be his father.  
  
Lily: What's your point? I'm ashamed of who I'm going to marry! He turned off my alarm clock this morning!  
  
They both started cracking up. Soon afterwards, Mrs. Weasley called them down for breakfast. Fred and George were down stairs when they got there.  
  
"Oy! I think, after a spot of breakfast of course, that we had play some Quidditch! What do you say, boys?" Fred Weasley asked.  
  
"I think that's an excellent idea, Fred." George Weasley agreed.  
  
The four boys ate their breakfast quickly and went out to play Quidditch. But before Ron and Harry were even on their brooms, Ginny came running out.  
  
"Harry? How is it that you've been fifteen for a whole week and I still haven't given you your birthday present?" Ginny asked, acting innocent.  
  
Ron: *Covering his ears* I'm not listening!  
  
Siruis: He's off his rocker.  
  
Hermione: *Speaking sadly* I know.  
  
She walk right over to Harry and kissed him passionately, catching the attention of Ron.  
  
"Oy! You two best just be happy that Fred and George are practicing." Ron said, pointing up at Fred and George, who were beating around a pinecone.  
  
"Why do you think I came when I did, Ron?" Ginny asked.  
  
Lily: Smart girl, isn't she?  
  
Hermione: Yep!  
  
MWPP and Ron: -_-  
  
That night Mr. Weasley had to go out of town again, and Harry was afraid to go to sleep.  
  
Peter: That's sad.  
  
Hermione and Ron *Glares at Peter*  
  
"It'll be fine, Harry." Ron reassured him for the third time that night. "Just go to bed."  
  
(DREAM)  
  
"You foolish girl!" came the voice of noneother than Voldemort. "You cannot escape me! for I am Lord Voldemort! Your brother is better off without you!"  
  
Voldemort was sitting in a chair in the middle of a room, pointing his wand at a familiar girl. She had long, untidy black hair with brilliant green eyes.  
  
Remus: You two had two kids?  
  
Lily and James: *Looks at eachother and blushes a deep red, then looks away.*  
  
But there was a look of terror all over her face.  
  
"I must find my brother! I must!" Screamed the girl.  
  
"You cannot fool me. Do you think I don't know what the prophesy says?"  
  
"What prophesy?" The girl answered qiuckly.  
  
"Hannah! Don't play stupid with me! You cannot fool me! The prophesy that says 'The boy- who- lived shall defeat all evil with the help of his sister by his side.' Harry Potter shall not meet his sister, then I shall not be defeated!"  
  
Remus: Is that such a bad thing?  
  
Siruis: Is there only one passage way out of Hogwarts?  
  
Remus: You're right. It wouldn't be such a bad thing.  
  
James: Then who would people like Malfoy worship?  
  
Remus: Good point. Guess he would have to kill himself.  
  
Peter: But that wouldn't have to be such a bad thing  
  
"I've never heard of that prophesy!" Hannah cried. "I just want to find my brother!"  
  
"Don't lie to me! Crucio!" Voldemort yelled, making Hannah scream with all her might. She started twitching on the floor, and Harry could feel her pain. He started screaming to.  
  
(DREAM OVER)   
  
Lily: My poor baby!  
  
Hermione: Harry!  
  
James: My poor son!  
  
MWP and Ron: -_-  
  
"Harry! Wake up!" Ron screamed in terror. He started shaking and pushing Harry, but Harry wouldn't wake. All the Weasleys ran into the room.  
  
"Wake him!" Cried Ginny.  
  
"I'm trying to!" Ron yelled.  
  
Then, as quick as it had started, Harry stopped screaming, and the Weasleys just started at him.  
  
(DREAM)  
  
Hermione: *Glaring at Ron* Did you really just stare at him?  
  
Ron: Yes. But this dream was important!  
  
Hermione: *Starts chasing Ron around the room*  
  
Lily: Why is it important?  
  
Hermione: *Still chasing Ron* You'll find out soon enough!  
  
Hannah fell to the floor, gasping for breath.  
  
"You foolish girl!" Voldemort screamed.  
  
"If you don't want me to find Harry, then why do you keep me alive?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Because, fool, that old git Lupin will become worried that your gone. For he surely would tell that Dumbledore, who will come searching for you. And when he does, I'll make sure he dies!"  
  
'I wish I could find Harry!' Hannah thought, and Harry heard. 'Voldemort knew that I would be starting at Hogwarts this year, so he had to take me from home! He wants to kill Dumbledore!'  
  
Lily: My poor Hannah!  
  
James: My poor little girl!  
  
Ron: She's fifteen.  
  
Lily: My poor Hannah!  
  
James: My poor little girl!  
  
MWP, Ron, and Hermione: -_-  
  
"I suggest you leave that child alone!" Came the thundering voice of Abus Dumblodore. "If you don't not, you will be forced to do so!"  
  
"Dumbledore. I thought you would come for the girl."  
  
"Well, you predicted right." Dumbledore said, his eyes like fire.  
  
James: He saved my little girl!  
  
Lily: Hagrid's right, he truely is a great man!  
  
Hermione and Ron: *Muttering to themselves* Good thing they're not around anymore.  
  
"Crucio!" Voldemort cried at Hannah.( Once again, at the Weasley, they all ran into Ron's room, trying to wake up Harry.)   
  
Ron: *Close to tears* Harry! That was a frightening moment for me!  
  
Hermione: *Rolls her eyes at Ron*  
  
Dumbledore took a step toward Hannah. "I wouldn't if I were you! I'll kill her!"   
  
Dumbledore took a step back and cried, "Crucio!" at Voldemort.  
  
Hannah fell to the floor, unconscious. Dumbledore grabbed her and ran out of the room.  
  
(DREAM OVER)  
  
Harry woke with a start, with all the Weasleys standing over him. Ron was the closest, and he looked terrified.  
  
"All right there, Harry." he asked, his voice higher than usual.  
  
"No." Harry said, grabbing his scar. It was still burning. Ginny walked over and sat next to him and put her head on his shoulder.  
  
Everyone exsept for Ron: Awww! How cute!  
  
Harry began to tell them about his dream. About Voldemort and Hannah Potter, about the prophesy, and about Dumbledore.  
  
"Dumbledore, using an unforgivable curse?" Fred asked, astounded.  
  
"That's some you don't hear about averyday!" George said with ammusment.  
  
Siruis: I like them. Don't you, Prongzy, boy?  
  
James: *Rolls his eyes at Siruis* Sure.  
  
"Fred, George! That's not the point! Now go to you room!" Scolded Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"Harry? are you alright?" Ron asked. Harry was holding his scar again. It hurt a lot.  
  
"Harry! I'll call dad, mum!" Percy said to Mrs. Weasley. She nodded.  
  
"Good idea, Percy! Hurry off now! And Ginny, ge to bed, sweethart." Mrs. Weasley said. Ginny started to open her mouth in protest, but quickly closed it at the sight od Mrs. Weasley's face. She did not look happy. "Ginny, I know you want to take care of Harry, but it's Two O' Clock in the morning!"  
  
When Mrs. Weasley and Ginny had gone, Ron turned to Harry.  
  
"You know how your dreams usually come true?" Harry nodded. "Well maybe you really do have a sister."  
  
"No." Harry said simply. He got into bed and Ron did the same. "Dumbledore would have told me.  
  
Lily: That's the end of that chapter!  
  
James: Great! Let's go down to the Great Hall for some lunch!  
  
Ron: Should we go, Hermione?  
  
Hermione: *I wicked smile on her face* I don't see why not.  
  
Ron: *Looking terrified at Hermione* I don't like you like this.  
  
A/N: I know, short and kinda boring chapter. I can make it funnier and sadder in other chapters when I have more to wright about! Reveiw, please! 


	2. Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: The characters aren't mine, exsept for Hannah, but the story is!  
  
Ron: That was agood lunch!  
  
Hermione: I agree  
  
Lily: *Running up the stairs* Let's go read the next chapter!  
  
MWPP: *^_^* Yay!  
  
Hermione and Ron: Uh oh  
  
So Lily read on:  
  
Chapter 2: Dreams Come True  
  
Dumbledore carried Hannah into the hospital wing the next morning. The trip from America to Hogwarts was a long one, but Hannah was still unconscious. Remus Lupin suddenly ran into the room, and stopped next to Hannah's bed.  
  
Remus: *Smiles proudly* Hey! You hear that? It's me!  
  
WPP, Lily, Ron, and Hermione: -_-  
  
"Dumbledore! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I was asleep! How's Hannah? I-"  
  
"I understand, Remus! And Hannah is just fine. She just needs some rest."  
  
"Dear lord!" Came the voice of Proffessor McGonagall from the door. "Who is this child?"  
  
"Hannah Potter." Dumbledore stated simply.  
  
"You don't mean?.....No.....Does this mean?.....Does this mean that the prophesy will come true, Albus?"  
  
Siruis: Um? Duh, much?  
  
"Yes, Minerva, that's what it seems like."  
  
"But how did she get here? How did she come to be?"  
  
"Remus and I were the only one's there when Lily gave birth to Harry, exsept for James of course.  
  
Peter:Where was I?  
  
Siruis: *Looking at Remus, a digusted look on his face* And why were we there? She was giving birth!  
  
Lily and James: *Looks at eachother and blushes. Doesn't look away*  
  
So only we, besides the Potters, knew that she gave birth to Hannah 10 minutes later.  
  
Remus: Oh! They're twins!  
  
James: Great! Twins! There goes my peaceful nights!  
  
And she, too, survived the attack on the Potters.  
  
James: *Panicking* Attack? What attack?  
  
Hermione: *Looking worridly at James* Voldermort attacked your family. Only Harry and Hannah lived.  
  
Siruis: *Crying on James's shoulder* I don't want you to die!  
  
James: *Pushing Siruis away* And you think I want to?  
  
Lily: You - Know - Who killed us?  
  
Ron: *Nods*  
  
Remus: *Trying not to cry* I don't want you to die, either. *Gives up and crys on Lily's shoulder*  
  
Lily: *Smacking Remus's head* Get off!  
  
I instructed Remus to take Hannah, so that her and Harry would not meet until it was time for the prophesy to come true. With Remus, she would be out of harms way."  
  
WPP: Yeah right!  
  
Lily: What's wrong with Remus?  
  
Remus: *High voice* Nothing.  
  
McGonagall gave him a look that said, 'Out of harms way, living with the Werewolf Man?'  
  
Lily: *Looking at Remus with a look mixed of fear and suprise* You're a Werewolf?  
  
MWPP: *Nods*  
  
Hermione and Ron:*Looks at eachother*  
  
Remus: You two knew, didn't you?  
  
Hermione: *Nods* We found out in our Third Year.  
  
Remus: How?  
  
Ron: You were a proffessor.  
  
Siruis: How didn't we see that one coming?  
  
Remus: *Glares at Siruis*  
  
"Yes, Minerva. Out of harms way, living with Remus." Dumbledore said, reading her mind.  
  
"Why wouldn't poor little Hannah be out of harms way living with me? Oh....." Remus said, just remembering he was a Werewolf.  
  
Siruis: You always were a bit slow.  
  
Remus: *Glares at Siruis*  
  
Everyone exsept for Remus: *Laughs*  
  
"Mum! I got two letters from Hogwarts!" Said Hermione Granger, sitting on her couch a week later.  
  
"Read them then, dear!" Mrs. Granger said, walking out of the kitchen and wiping her hands on her apron.  
  
Hermione read aloud:  
  
" 'Dear Miss. Granger,  
  
We are pleased to inform you that you are a Gryffindor House prefect, along with Mr. Harry Potter. You will meet Mr. potter, along with the other prefects in the Great Hall before the feast. The Head Girl- Miss. Angelina Johnson of Gryffindor, and the Head Boy- Mr. George Weasley of Gryffindor' - Wow! Who would of thought? - 'will tell you all you need to know, like your password and assignments, when you arrive.  
  
Yours sincerely,  
  
Minerva McGonagall  
  
Deputy Headmistress' "  
  
Hermione: That was a proud moment for me.  
  
Ron: -_-  
  
"Well dear, read the next!" Mrs. Granger said excitedly.  
  
" 'Dear Miss. Granger,  
  
It is with great pleasure to inform you that a Miss. Hannah Potter will be joining you for yours and your friends' 5th year at Hogwarts. We have chosen you to teach her what she missed for years 1-4. We please ask you not to inform Mr. Potter of this, for Miss. Potter is his twin sister' - Oh dear! Really? - 'She has alreay learned most of the curriculum, exsept for Transfiguration and Herbology. Her school somehow thought those weren't important subjects to teach. Please send a letter back with this owl explaing if you accept or reject.  
  
Thank you's to the fullest,   
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Hogwarts Headmaster'  
  
Wow!" Hermione shouted. "Harry has a twin and he doesn't even know it!"  
  
"Diagon Alley?" Mrs. Granger asked.  
  
"Yes! I'll send this owl back to Dumbledore and send another to Harry and Ron."  
  
Ron: That owl you sent us was stupid.  
  
Hermione: *Glares at Ron* Get over it.  
  
MWPP and Lily: *Stares at Ron and Hermione*  
  
"Harry!" Hermione shouted on the first as they walked into the Great Hall for the meeting.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry stopped as he waited for Hermione to catch up.  
  
"Settle down, everyone!" Angelina Johnson shouted over the noise. "Everyone else will be getting here soon! We need to make this quick!"  
  
"Passwords!" Yelled George shouted. "Gryffindor prefects!" Harry and Hermione stepped up to him. "WaterBeetle." He said.  
  
Once they had given everyone their passwords, they started speaking to the group again.   
  
"We will be having another ball this year!" Angelina shouted. "It's the Valentine ball. Years 4-7. We will be having another ball for the Years 1-3, the Valentine Social. Hermione will cover the Valentine ball, and Harry will cover the Valentine Social. Draco  
  
Ron: Malfoy was a Prefect?  
  
Hermione: Unfortunetly, yes  
  
and Steve, you will cover Hogsmeade visits. Cynthia and Robert, since you are both Seventh Years, you will be covering graduation. And finally, Stewart and Cho, you will be covering activities we will hold for years 1 and 2 during Hogsmeade visits."  
  
"Night patrols!" George shouted. "Harry and Cho-," George, Angelina, and Hermione grinned. Harry had had a big crush on Cho and they knew it. "Mondays. Hermione-Tuesdays. Draco-Wednesdays. Steve-Thursdays. Cynthia-Fridays. Robert-Saturdays. Stewart- Sundays.   
  
"Okay, we're done!" Angelina shouted, and everyone hurried off to their tables.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Where am I?" Hannah Potter asked as she woke with a start.  
  
"Relax, Hannah." Remus said, sitting next to her bed in the hospital wing. "Finally your awake! I was afraid that you'd never wake!"  
  
Siruis: For a smart guy you're pretty stupid  
  
Remus: *Glares at Siruis*  
  
"Nonsense! Of course I would wake! Now where's my brother?" Hannah asked.  
  
James: She doesn't waste anytime, does she?  
  
Lily: She's just like her mother  
  
James: Unfortunetly  
  
Lily: *Hits James over the head*  
  
"You will be able to see him soon. He and the other prefects are having a meeting in the Great Hall with the Head Girl and Boy." Albus Dumbledore said as he walked in the door and stepped in front of Hannah's bed. "Get up and come with me."  
  
Hannah got out of bed and her and Remus followed Dumbledore out of the hospital wing, getting stopped by Madam Pomfrey to make sure Hannah was okay. 'Just like your brother' she mumbled before letting them go.  
  
Siruis: She could of said, 'Just like you brother and father.'  
  
James: *Looking proud* Yep.  
  
Dumbledore lead them to the Head Table, past the second years and above.  
  
"Ron, that's the girl from my dream!" Harry whispered as they past them. Ron smiled at Hermione and she smiled back. Hermione wasn't allowed to tell Harry about Hannah, but she told Ron.  
  
Finally, after ten minutes time, the first years entered the hall. The Sorting Hat sang it's song and McGonagall gave her intructions to the first years and the sorting began.  
  
"Armstrong, Michelle"  
  
"HUPPLPUFF!"  
  
"Bluemont, Ryan"  
  
"RAVENCLAW!"  
  
"Boot, Adam"  
  
"SLYTHERIN!"  
  
The sorting went the usual way. First years got sorted into their houses while everyone watched, until-  
  
"Malfoy, Rachel"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Everyone could hear Draco Malfoy screaming, "No! My sister's with Scarhead, Weasel, and that Muggle-born! No!"  
  
Lily: How dare you call my baby boy scarhead!  
  
MWPP, Ron, and Hermione: -_-  
  
Everyone started to laugh, and Rachels face looked as if it had been sun-burned. The sorting went on after that, ending with "Zebini, Malcolm" who became a Gryffindor.  
  
"Excuse me! Excuse me! Settle down!" The hall went quiet as Proffessor Dumbledore spoke. "I have a few announcements before we start our feast! First of all, Remus Lupin is back as our Defense Against the Dark Arts proffessor."  
  
Remus: *High Voice* Isn't that job jinxed?  
  
Ron: Yep.  
  
Hermione: But it's okay, that's the job you had in our Third Year.  
  
The hall was swarming with noise, and the Gryffindor cheered, Harry the loudest.  
  
Ron: Harry's very fond of you  
  
Remus: *Looking pround*  
  
James: -_-  
  
When everyone was quiet, Dumbledore continued. "Second, will the First Years note that the Dark Forest is out-of-bounds and forbidden. Third, I would like to announce that we have a new student this year, joining us from Andrews School for Witchcraft, and will becoming a Fifth Year student. She will be taught extra classes of Transfiguration and Herbology, both grades 1-4, by Miss. Hermione Granger of Gryffindor with the help of Proffessor McGonagall and Proffessor Sprout, for her school saw no need to teach those subjects. It is with me great pleasure to introduce . . . . . . Miss. Hannah Potter!"  
  
The hall started ringing with noise as Hannah steped out from behind Dumbledores chair.  
  
"Potter?"  
  
"Is she related to Harry Potter?'  
  
"He must have been mistaken, for Harry's an only child!"  
  
Lily: Only child my ass!  
  
James: watch your language, Honey!  
  
Lily: *Blushes*  
  
"SILENCE!" Roared Dumbledore. The hall went immediatly quiet. "Yes, Hannah is related to Harry Potter. They are twins." Harry fainted and fell off his seat. Ginny, Ron, and Hermione got up to see if he was okay.   
  
Lily: My poor baby!  
  
James: *Looking ashamed* This kid is pathetic  
  
"Hannah will need sorting, just like the rest of us. Hannah, if you will. Thank you."  
  
Hannah sat on the stool and Proffessor McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her head.  
  
"Let's see." Whispered the Sorting Hat in Hannah's ear. "Like your brother, you have plenty of courage, and not a bad mind, either. I'm sure you'd like to be with your brother, so . . . . . GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Hermione had managed to get Harry up in time to see Hannah get sorted. He cheered with the rest of the Gryffinfdors, but louder.  
  
James: That's my boy!  
  
Lily: *Glares at him*  
  
James: Our boy. That's - um - our boy!  
  
Ron noticed this and patted Harry on the back, smiling.  
  
Hannah ran over to the Gryffindor table and sat next to Harry.  
  
"You do not know how long I've for this moment!" Hannah cried, hugging Harry.  
  
"You knew?" Harry asked her.  
  
"Yes, I knew. Ever since Remus Lupin told me when I was six." Hannah explained.  
  
Remus: I should've told her sooner.  
  
Siruis: If it was any sooner, she wouldn't remember!  
  
Remus: Oh yeah  
  
"Lupin?" Ron asked. "We know Lupin. He-"  
  
"Yes, he taught here during your Third Year. He told me."  
  
"Oh, um, Hannah, " Harry said, "this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley- my two best friends, both Fifth Years-, and Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister- she's my girlfriend, and she's a Fourth Year."  
  
"Lovely to meet you all. So Hermione, you'll be teaching me Transfiguration and Herbology?" Hannah asked.  
  
Ron: She didn't even sound like she cared when she said it was nice to meet us all.  
  
Hermione: But she was interested in my classes!  
  
Ron: *Glares at Hermione*  
  
"Yes. Dumbledore sent me an owl in the last week of August telling me about it."  
  
"You knew about Hannah and you didn't tell me about her?" Harry asked Hermione.  
  
"Yes, well, Dumbledore told me not to tell you, so I told Ron instead"  
  
"Ron, you knew about it and didn't tell me?" Harry asked.  
  
Ron didn't hear Harry and instead answered glumly, "Why couldn't I be a prefect?"  
  
"Do you really want us to answer that, Ron?" Hermione asked. She, Harry, Ron, and Ginny started lauging, but Hannah felt out of place.   
  
Lily: My poor baby!  
  
James: How could she feel out of place? She was with her brother!  
  
Peter: It's time for a break. Let's go play some Quidditch!  
  
Ron: I'm in!  
  
Hermione: Okay! Let's go! 


	3. Sister Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, except for Hannah, but the story's mine!  
  
Lily: *Running after Remus* Get back here!  
  
Remus: *Holding Lily's broomstick* Nope! Sorry! You'll just have to catch me!  
  
Ron: I should try that with Harry sometime! It seems fun!  
  
Hermione: I think Harry would have to kill you if you stole his Firebolt.  
  
Siruis: What's a Fireblot?  
  
Ron: It's a broomstick. Best one yet.  
  
Siruis: Cool!  
  
Ron: It's really expensive, though. You bought Harry his.  
  
Siruis: Really?  
  
James: *Eyes wide* Shocking. He spent a lot of money on someone other than himself.  
  
Siruis: *Hits James over the head*  
  
Everyone catches up with Lily and Remus  
  
Lily: Lets go up stairs and read the next chapter.  
  
Everyone: Okay  
  
So Lily read on:  
  
  
  
Chapter 3: Sister Troubles  
  
Hannah ran up to her room after the feast. She was upset, really upset.  
  
Lily: My poor baby!  
  
James: *Comforting Lily* Lily, it's going to be okay!  
  
Lily: My poor baby!  
  
She had waited all her life to finally meet Harry, and thought she would be happy when she did. But she wasn't happy, she felt as if she were lost. Since she was six, she dreamed of her brother and his friends. But yesterday, she soon found out that being with them didn't feel right. It didn't feel like she was herself during the feast. Trying to laugh in all the right places, trying to talk in some conversations, even though she didn't know what the hell they were talking about, which made her seem like a complete idiot.   
  
Hermione: I didn't know Hannah had felt that way! Did you, Ron?  
  
Ron: No.  
  
So she sat on her new bed, head in arms, crying. Why did she even have to meet her stupid brother and his stupid friends?  
  
Ron: I take offense to that!  
  
It wasn't like Voldemort would be hurting her in America!  
  
Everyone: *~*  
  
So why did she think every thing would be alright, coming to Hogwarts to save her git of a brother and his sorry excuses for friends?  
  
Ron: I take offense to that, too!  
  
Why did everything have to happen to her? Her parents died, she was separated from her twin, she was recently separated from her best friend, Angel McCartney, and now she just made a fool out of herself in front of the cutest guy she had ever seen, Ron Weasley.  
  
Ron: *Deeply blushes*  
  
James: *Glares at Ron*  
  
Ron: What? I never asked her to like me!  
  
Hermione: -_-  
  
So, she just sat there, crying. Not knowing what time it was. Not knowing if anyone noticed she was gone. And not knowing if Ron had even remembered her from tonight.  
  
James: Did you, Ron?  
  
Ron: *Not looking at James* Who could forget her?  
  
James: *Starts chasing Ron around the room*  
  
Lily: *Hiting James* Stop it right now! He's a nice young man!   
  
Then, suddenly, someone ran into the room. It was Hermione, followed by Harry and Ron. She turned so her back was to the door and stopped crying.  
  
"Hannah! Come on!" She heard Harry yell. "Come down to the common room with us."  
  
"No." She said, trying to keep her voice calm, but let out a little sob with her answer.  
  
"Hannah? Are you okay?" Came the soothing voice of Hermione.  
  
"No." Said Hannah, giving up and crying into her arms again. She immediatly heard the three of them rush by her side. Harry obviously in the lead, because he reached her first. He moved in front of her and lookeed at her with sypathetic eyes.   
  
"What's wrong, Hannah?" Harry asked.  
  
"Like you would care!" She shouted at him, getting up and running out of the room.   
  
Ron: What I never got was why he wouldn't care.  
  
Hermione: I know.  
  
Half-way down the stairs, she ran into the Head Boy, George Weasley.  
  
"Hannah? What's wrong?" George said, looking behind Hannah. Hannah turned around and saw Ron. Only Ron.  
  
Hermione: *Looking slily at Ron* Bet she likes that.  
  
Ron: *Blushes deeply*  
  
"Where are Harry and Hermione?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Well, Harry is saying it's all his fault, and Hermione is saying he's being to hard on himself. What do you think?" Ron asked Hannah.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hannah had a pleading look in her eyes that Ron couldn't ignore. To his great suprise, he reached forward and kissed her.  
  
James: *Starting to chase Ron again* How dare you!  
  
Ron: Ahhh!!!  
  
"I best be on my way then." Ron heard George saying.  
  
But before George left, Ron heard Fred saying while climbing the stairs, "Oy! Ron! How about a game of chess? Maybe not." He said as he reached the spot where George, Hannah and him were. Then Fred and George left, making fun of Ron. The next thing he knew, he was pulled away from Hannah and pushed against the wall.  
  
"Ahhh!" Ron screamed, as he dodged a punch from Harry. He could hear George and Fred running back up the stairs.  
  
Hermione: Harry tried to beat you up?  
  
Ron: Yep.  
  
"Oy! What's going on here?" George said. But Harry just ignored him, pinning Ron against the wall. Fred quickly pulled him off.  
  
"Why were you kissing my sister?!" Harry yelled at Ron, struggling against Fred and George's holds on him. 'Probably wants to punch me again.' Ron thought.  
  
Hermione: How could you think that?  
  
James: Because I would have wanted to!  
  
Lily: So? He might have gotten some of my traits!  
  
James: *Whispering to Ron and Hermione* Let's hope not.  
  
Ron: *Whispering back* He did. *Whispering to Hermione* Fortunetly.  
  
"At least you found out about me and Ginny through her notebook! Not us kissing!" Harry yelled.  
  
"WHAT?!?!" Fred screamed at Harry, taking a swing at him, but missed. Ron had pushed him so he wouldn't hurt his best friend. Even if Harry did try to punch him, he had a point.  
  
Siruis: Very true  
  
"Sorry, Harry." Ron said sheepishly.  
  
But Ron knew by the way Harry was looking at him, that everything was alright between them.  
  
Ron: Ha.  
  
"Hannah, can I talk to you?" Harry asked, still staring at Ron, his eyes suddenly ablaze with fire. Maybe they weren't okay.  
  
James: I would hope not  
  
Hannah followed Harry into the common room, and out the portrait hole. But rather reluctantly, in Ron's opinion.  
  
He decided to go back upstairs to Hermione's room. He walked in and saw her crying on her bed.  
  
Hermione: *Starting to get teary eyed*  
  
Ron: *Hugging Hermione*  
  
"Mione?" Ron said softly. "What's wrong?"  
  
"I can't beleive it!" She cried, looking up at Ron through teary eyes.  
  
"Can't beleive what?" Ron asked, sitting next to her and rubbing her back.  
  
"I was just trying to comfort him, telling him it wasn't his fault, and he yelled at me, practiacally screamed at me!" Hermione cried again.  
  
"Who's 'he'?" Ron asked. Hermione just pointed towards her forehead, to upset to speak. "Harry?" Ron asked, and Hermione nodded. "Oh my god! I'll go talk to him for you! I owe him a puch anyway, for what he did to me a minute ago!"  
  
James: *Chasing Ron, again* I'm going to kill you!  
  
Hermione: *Still teary eyed* *Punches James and hugs Ron* Leave him alone!  
  
"No!" Hermione screamed, finally calming down. "He's just upset because of Hannah!" Ron gave her a look that said, 'Well, he still shouldn't have yelled at you!'. "I know heshouldn't have yelled, but he just needs time!"  
  
"Fine!" Ron yelled, leaving to go back to his room to sleep.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry lead Hannah to the Prefects Tower that evening to talk about what she said earlier. Harry couldn't understand why she felt the way she did. She thought Harry didn't care?  
  
"Even though I haven't know you for that long, I still would care!" Harry tried to convince Hannah. "Now tell me, what's wrong?"  
  
Ron: Yay! We never experienced this part!  
  
Hermione: Of course not! It was strictly a brother - sister moment!  
  
Ron: Oh well! We get to experience it now!  
  
Hermione: -_-  
  
"I just feel out of place at Hogwarts! I feel like I shouldn't be hear!" She cried, tears flowwing down her face. Harry wiped them away. "If I wasn't here for a reason, I'd go back to Andrews with Angel! I miss my best friend!"  
  
"What reason are you hear for?" Harry asked her, interested.  
  
"Dumbledore said your not supposed to know yet!" Hannah cried again.  
  
"HANNAH! Calm down! Please." Harry said, giving her the puppy dog pout face. It always worked on him when Ron did it.  
  
Ron: *Smiling proudly* It does.  
  
Maybe it would work on Hannah, too. Hannah gave in and calmed down.  
  
"How'd you know that would work on me?" Hannah asked Harry, curiosity in her voice.  
  
"Well, it always works on me when Ron does it. I figured it would work on you, too." Harry said, smiling at Hannah. Hannah smiled back. Harry noticed Hannah's smile was identical to his. "We have the same smile, also." That comment made Hannah smile even bigger.  
  
Ron: My best friend is awsome! he knows all the right words to say to make someone feel better.  
  
"Hannah, me and the gang will make you feel welcome at Hogwarts. Though I think Ron already has.  
  
Ron: *Blushes deeply again*  
  
Hermione: *Getting annoyed* -_-  
  
" They both laughed slightly at that comment. "But my point is," Harry went on. "that you'll never feel out of place again. I'll personally make sure of that. I promise."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
That night, Harry had a dream that was the worst of the whole lot of them put together, but he knew it hadn't happened yet, and that he was seeing it to prevent it.  
  
Ron: Oh no! I hate this dream!  
  
Hermione: At least you get to know exactly how it went, now.  
  
Ron: *Looking sad* True. Very true. But in my opinion, that's not a good thing.  
  
Hermione: *Holds Ron*  
  
(DREAM)  
  
"Harry! Harry, help me!" Came the voice of Ronald Weasley. He was standing in a room. Wormtail was sitting in the corner farthest away from Ron, and Voldemort was sitting in a chair between the two.  
  
"Foolish boy! He cannot save you! Potter doesn't even know you're gone! He's too busy paying attention to that sister of his!" Came Voldemort's cold, evil voice.  
  
"Harry will notice! He has to!" Ron cried, tears flowwing down his cheeks.  
  
"Do not judge me! Crucio!" Ron started screaming in pain.  
  
(DREAM OVER-FOR NOW)  
  
Ron: *Tears flowing down his face*  
  
Hermione: It's okay, Ron. We have to go for a few seconds. We'll be back soon.  
  
Then the disappered after Hermione messed with her little hour - glass - thingy.  
  
Lily: Should we keep on reading?  
  
MWPP: * Shakes their heads*  
  
James: I think we should wait until they get-  
  
Then suddenly Ron and Hermione came back, but they weren't alone.  
  
Harry: Where, are we, Ron, Hermione?  
  
Hermione: *Pointing towards Lily and James* Harry, meet your parents. They're in their Seventh Year right now.  
  
Harry: *Faints*  
  
Lily: Oh dear.  
  
James: Pathetic.  
  
Lily: *Hits him over the head*  
  
Ron: *Wakes Harry up* It's okay, Harry. Get up.  
  
Harry: *High voice* Hi.  
  
Lily: *Hugging Harry* My poor baby!  
  
James: Hello.  
  
Harry: *Rolls his eyes at Lily*  
  
Hermione: I'll read, now.  
  
Harry: What are you reading?  
  
Ron: The Prophesy of the Twins  
  
Harry: *Face drains of all colour* Oh.  
  
"Ron. Ron! RON!" Harry screamed in his sleep in the Prefects Tower. Hermione quickly ran to the Gryffindor House room.  
  
"Password?" Asked the Fat Lady, half-asleep, looking annoyed.  
  
"WaterBeetle!" Hermione quickly ran up the stairs to the boys' room so get Ron. "Ron! Get up! NOW!"  
  
"Mione? Your not supposed to be in here!" Ron said, but he got up anyway.   
  
"I don't care! Harry's having a nightmare! And he's screaming your name!"  
  
"The git's probably still just mad at me!" Ron said, getting back in bed.  
  
"No, Ron! I could tell it was something much bigger than that!" At that, Ron quickly got out of bed and ran over to the door. Hermione led the way to the Prefect Tower, stopping in front of a wall. Ron just stared at her, confused.  
  
"Dumbledore!" Hermione shouted. The next thing Ron knew, the wall opened and revieled another chammber. Hermione led Ron to the second door on the right. Before she even opened it, Ron heard Harry screaming inside.  
  
"RON! NO! RON! AHH! NO! RON!" Harry screamed. Ron tried to wake him up, but it was no use.  
  
Harry: *Almost faints again*  
  
Ron: *Hitting Harry on the head* Oh no you don't! If I have to listen to this, so do you!  
  
Harry: Fine.  
  
(DREAM-AGAIN)  
  
Ron fell to the floor, gasping for breath, his eyes teary. "Harry! Help!" Ron cried out, hoping that Harry would notice he was gone.  
  
Harry: *Looking sadly at Ron* I hate this dream. Do I really have to relive it?  
  
Ron: Sorry, Harry, but, yeah.  
  
"Oh, do I frighted you, Mr. Weasley? Do you want me to stop?" Volemort asked, his voice full of amusment.  
  
"Leave me alone!" Ron screamed, though he knew it was no use.  
  
"Do not tell me what to do! Crucio!" Ron started screaming in pain again.  
  
(DREAM OVER-REALLY, IT IS)  
  
Ron: *Covering his ears* Okay! Stop reading, Hermione!  
  
Harry: *Pulling Ron's hands off his ears* It's okay Ron! The dream's over!  
  
Ron: Oh.  
  
"Ron! Ron! NO!" Harry cried in his sleep, tears flowing down his face. Ron looked worriedly at his friend. What could he possible be dreaming about? What was happening to Ron that was so horrible? But at the same time, he deffinately knew that Harry had forgave him, the way he was screaming his name.  
  
Harry: Hey!  
  
Ron: What? I was happy about that!  
  
"Harry! Wake up!" Ron shouted in his ear.  
  
Harry jerked awake almost immediatly. "Ron!" He cried, tears still running down his face. "You're alright!" Harry hugged him.  
  
"Are you okay?" Ron asked Harry, patting him akwardly on the back. "I'm fine Harry. Stop crying. Now, tell me what your dream was about." Ron said, pulling Harry right up, and wiping away his tears.  
  
Ron could tell Harry didn't want to tell him, and he knew why, so he gave him the puppy dog pout, and fake crying at the same time.  
  
Harry: Oh my god! Not this part!  
  
Everyone exsept for Harry and Ron: *Stares at Ron*  
  
Ron: *Blushes*  
  
"I know it's some thing bad about me," Ron 'cried'. "or else you wouldn't have been screaming my name like bloody mad. But I want to know!"  
  
Harry smiled at him, and Ron knew that he had cheered him up, because he knew that Ron had just been faking.  
  
"Hey!" Ron shouted suddenly, looking around. "You've got a better room than me! And you don't have to share it, either. Wait! Where'd Hermione go? Oh, well. Just tell me about the dream."  
  
Ron: *Lookinh curiosly at Hermione* Where did you go?  
  
Hermione: To my room. I just figured you two needed sometime to patch things up!  
  
Harry: *Disbelieving voice* Right.  
  
So Harry told Ron about the dream, stopping at parts to see how Ron was taking it, even the part about Harry not even knowing that he was missing.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron." Harry said. Ron saw that his eyes were getting teary again.  
  
"It's okay, Harry, it was just a dream." Ron said, in a rather high voice.  
  
Everyone: *Laughs*  
  
"Not just the dream, about last night as well. I had no right to act the way I did." Harry said, a single tear running down his cheek. Ron wiped it away.  
  
Remus! Shesh! Are you two gay or something!?  
  
Harry and Ron: *Scoting away from eachother* No!  
  
Hermione and Lily: They're just really good friends!  
  
James: Right. Let's just hope so.  
  
Harry; *Glares at James*  
  
James: *Glaring back* Don't glare at your father!  
  
Harry: Technically, you're not my father. You're two years older than me!  
  
Lily: The kids got a point, James  
  
James: Oh, be quiet. I'm just glad I don't have to marry you yet!  
  
Lily: Hey! I would make a nice wife!  
  
Harry: Stop fighting!  
  
Lily and James: *Stares at Harry* We're sorry.  
  
Harry: Good.  
  
Ron: *Stares at Ron frightenly*  
  
Harry: What? Do you like it when your parents fight?  
  
Ron: Good point. No.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. I freaked out about you and Ginny, too."  
  
"Not as much as me."  
  
"True." Ron agreed. They both just sat there laughing for a few minutes.  
  
'Doesn't Harry's dreams always come true?' Ron asked himself.   
  
Harry must have sensed what Ron was thinking, because he said, "Don't worry, Ron. I won't let it happen."  
  
Harry: *Smiles at Ron*  
  
Ron: *Smiles at Harry*  
  
The next afternoon was worse than last night, if that's even possible.  
  
After Potions class had ended, Harry and Ron found themselves in another argument in the library. Luckily, they were the only one's there.  
  
Harry: Uh oh.  
  
Ron: I hate this night.  
  
Harry: *Stares at Lily and James* Me too.  
  
Ron: *Looks over to where Harry is staring* *Whispers to Harry* I'm sure the won't judge you.  
  
Harry: Yeah. Right.  
  
"No! This isn't about Hannah, Ron! It's about you kissing her!" Harry yelled.  
  
"Well, maybe I wouldn't have kissed her if you weren't going out with Ginny!" Ron screamed back. He threw a puch at Harry and got his fist all bloody. Harry and Ron began to fight, and only stopped when Ron yelled at Harry.  
  
"You have the perfect life, so you think you can boss others around! Well, guess what?" Ron yelled at Harry. "YOU CAN'T!"  
  
"I have the perfect life, do I?" Harry questioned Ron. ron gave hima a confused look.  
  
Harry: Let's go have some lunch, shall we?  
  
Ron: Harry . . . .   
  
Harry: Alright. Keep reading, Hermione, while I go visit Hagrid.  
  
Ron: Harry . . . .   
  
Harry: Alright.  
  
"The Durley's have beaten me since I can remember! And look at this!" Harry said, showing Ron marks on his wrists. "I've tried to commit suicide more than once!"  
  
At that, he quickly put his shirt on and stormed out of the library.  
  
Harry: *Getting up to leave* Lovely chapter, eh? Let's go visit Hagrid.  
  
James: *Pulling Harry over to him* Let's not. Let's have a chat instead.  
  
Harry: *Looks over at Ron* *High voice* Help.  
  
Ron: *Following Hermione and MWP out of the room* You wanted someone to care, now someone cares.  
  
Hermione: Bye, Harry.  
  
Lily: *Closing the door* Let's have a chat, Harry.  
  
A/N: Sorry to leave you hangin, but you'll see what happens in the next chapter! Review, please! 


	4. The Prophesy is Deafeted

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, exsept for Hannah, but the story's mine!  
  
James: How could you even think of doing something that stupid?  
  
Lily: I'm going to kill Petunia!  
  
James: *Holding Lily* Calm down, dear.  
  
Lily: *Blushes*  
  
Harry: Um, can we get back to me now?  
  
James: Yes. Of course.  
  
Lily: Well, honey, you have to give him a little bit of sympathy. He was living with my sister and her stupid git of a husband!  
  
James: True. And you always have the worst stories about Petunia.  
  
Harry: What about me?  
  
James: We're getting there! Don't rush us!  
  
Harry: You know, there really isn't any point in this. You guys are only two years older than me right now.  
  
Lily: But we're still you're future parents.   
  
James: Yep.  
  
Lily: I just thought of something!  
  
James: What?  
  
Lily: We're going to remember this moment when we actually have Hannah and Harry!  
  
James: You're right!  
  
Harry: Oh no! Hannah! I forgot that we had something planned for today!  
  
James: Well, you can do it tomorrow.  
  
Lily: Or Hermione can bring her here!  
  
Harry: Hey! We can do that! I miss my sister.  
  
Lily: Really? I don't miss mine.  
  
Harry: Me either. I have to live with her every summer.  
  
Lily: Me too.  
  
James: *Stares at Harry and Lily* I'm going to go get Hermione.  
  
Lily: Okay. Hurry.  
  
James: *Opening the door* They were listening in on us. She's right here.  
  
Hermione: Me, Ron and Harry will go get Hannah.  
  
Lily: Okay.  
  
Hermione: Let's go.  
  
Ron: But I want to stay!  
  
Hermione: Let's go!  
  
Ron: Okay.  
  
Lily: *Hugging Harry* Bye sweetie!  
  
Harry: *Breaking away from her grasp* Urgh!  
  
Then Hermione, Harry, and Ron were gone.  
  
James: What do we do now?  
  
Remus: I think we should wait until they get back to start the fourth chapter.  
  
Lily: *Nodding her head* I agree.  
  
James: Okay, fine. But what do we do until then? Just sit around and wait?  
  
Lily: Of course not. Let's play a game of Wizards Chess!  
  
Siruis: Can you say, 'Boring'?  
  
Lily: Fine! Let's here your ideas, then!  
  
Remus: Maybe he doesn't have any ideas!  
  
Lily: Exactly!  
  
Remus: But I agree with him! Your ideas are always boring!  
  
Lily: At least I have ideas!  
  
Remus: Well, maybe I do have ideas! You just never asked me if I did!  
  
Lily: Then what are they!?  
  
Remus: I said 'Maybe'!  
  
Lily: Then don't open your big mouth!  
  
Peter: Then why don't you shut yours, Lily!? Nothing good every comes out of it!  
  
Everyone exsept for James: *All yelling at once*  
  
James: Shut up! All of you!  
  
Everyone: *Shuts up*  
  
James: We are here to be friends! not argue!  
  
Lily: They started it.  
  
James: Shut up! I don't care who started it!  
  
Lily: *Runs out the room crying*  
  
James: *Runs after her*  
  
Remus: Now look what you've done, Siruis.  
  
Siruis: it wasn't my fault.  
  
Remus: You started to argument.  
  
Peter: James's right. Who cares who started it and who didn't. We need to stop fighting and start acting like real friends.  
  
Remus: Fine.  
  
Siruis: Whatever.  
  
James and Lily: *Walks back in, under control*  
  
Remus: Everything alright, Lily?  
  
Lily: *Nods* Yes. I'm fine. I'm sorry, you guys.  
  
MWP: Us too.  
  
Suddenly, Hermione and Hannah were back.  
  
James: Where's Harry and Ron?  
  
Hermione: They wanted to stay behind so they could talk some things out. So I just brought Hannah.  
  
Hannah: Hi, mum, dad, younger version of my godfather, Siruis, and evil Wormtail.  
  
Peter: Why am I evil?  
  
Hannah: Cause you sided with Voldemort and you tried to kill me.  
  
Lily: Peter, I think we know now why you're not in the story.  
  
Hannah and Hermione: Yet.  
  
Lily: What.  
  
Hermione: He's not in the story yet. He was in the dream, though.  
  
James: I didn't think anything of it because it was just a dream.  
  
MWP: Us too.  
  
Hermione: Let's just get on with the story!  
  
So she read on:  
  
  
  
Chapter 4: The Prophesy is defeated  
  
Hannah bounced happily through the halls. Knowing that her brother loves her and that they have things in common gave her high spirits. she was about to walk into the Transfiguration classroom to work with Hermione and Proffessor McGonagall, but was quickly interupted by Ron.  
  
"Hannah!" He yelled, running towards her, trying to catch up.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Hannah asked him worriedly. Ron looked like he had been crying. His cheeks were tear stained, and his hair was all messed up, like he had been running his hand through it a lot. She thought wether she should ask about this, but decided against it. They only just met. She didn't know how he would react.  
  
"It's Harry!" Ron yelled. This got Hannah's attention.  
  
Lily: Well, I would hope so!  
  
Hannah: This is the story you're reading?  
  
Hermione: Yep.  
  
Hannah: *Sitting down, suddenly dizzy* Great.  
  
Ron must've noticed this, too, because he said, "Good. Now that I've gotten your attention. Harry has been beaten by the Durley's all his life! And he has tried to kill himself!"  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Ron saw the fear in her eyes. He wanted to tell her that everything was okay. But he couldn't. Nothing was okay. If Harry had tried to kill himself before, he would try it again? Wouldn't he?  
  
"You're wrong!" Hannah shouted at him. "You're bloody wrong!"   
  
'She doesn't want to beleive it.' Ron thought.  
  
Hermione: I don't blame you, Hannah.  
  
Lily: Yeah me, either.  
  
Hannah: Thanks.  
  
He wasn't supprised. He didn't want to beleive it at first, either. All these years. Being best friends with Harry. And he didn't know. It was a nightmare, he thought at first. Anything but the truth. Now he was worried about his bestfriend. He knew he couldn't talk to him. Harry would just ignore him and tell him to go away. He was to mad. 'But Hannah could talk to him.' He thought. And that's why he was here now, trying to talk some sense into her.  
  
"I know it's hard to beleive! But you've got to, for the sake of Harry!" Ron yelled. Hannah just looked at him like he was a crazy person that she didn't want her kids near. "If Harry tried to commit suicide before, wouldn't he try again?" Ron noticed that Hannah started crying. He heard something about not beleiving him and went on. "He's got the scars to prove it, Hannah! I saw them!"  
  
Hannah ran off.  
  
James: Why.  
  
Hannah: *Starting to cry* It was too much for me to handle!  
  
James: *Hugging Hannah* It's okay, baby girl.  
  
Ron turned around and saw Hermione, with tears running down her face, and Proffessor McGonagall, looking like she had just been Petrified.  
  
"I will go and tell Dumbledore." McGonagall said, coming back to her senses. Ron nodded and she hurried off. Ron went over and hugged Hermione and rested his chin on the top of her head, tears stinging his eyes.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione couldn't beleive it. Harry had tried to commit suicide before? Ron was right, Harry could try it again at any moment. Wait. Why wasn't Ron more upset? 'Maybe he is.' Hermione thought. 'But he's trying to hold it in so one of will be strong. Hermione looked up and sure enough saw tears in his eyes.  
  
Siruis: Now that's a good friend.  
  
Hermione: Yeah. Yeah he is.  
  
"It's okay Ron. You can cry. We can be upset together." Hermione said.  
  
"No. One of has to be strong, Mione. And right now that's me. I already cried earlier. After he showed me." Ron said, his voice slightly trembling.  
  
"Thanks, Ron. But I've got to go to the Prefects Tower and keep an eye on Harry." And at that, she quickly ran off, tears still flowing down her face.  
  
Hermione reached Harry's room and quickly ran inside. But she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Hermione: *Starting to cry* *Hands the book over to Lily*  
  
Lily: *Taking the book* It's okay, Hermione.  
  
Siruis: Hurry up. i want to know why she stopped dead in her tracks.  
  
Hermione: No, you don't.  
  
Harry was cutting himself, and he hadn't noticed Hermione come in. Hermione reached out and took his pocket knife from him, and he started crying on her shoulder.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. It's all going to be okay." Hermione said, hugging him and rubbing his back. "Now, what's wrong?"  
  
Harry just started to cry harder and mummbled. All she could make out were the words 'Ron', 'Mione', and 'Not fair'.  
  
"I know." Was all that Hermione could think to say. She had never seen Harry like this. He always looked so joyful and happy. Never, in all these years, had she thought that Harry was hurting inside. It hurt Hermione to think about it. But Harry was one of her best friends, so she kept strong.  
  
Lily: *Hugging Hermione harder* Thank you for keeping strong for my baby! Is there anything I can do for you?  
  
Hermione:Yeah.   
  
Lily: What is it.  
  
Hermione: Get off. You're hurting me!  
  
Lily: * Getting off of Hermione* Oh. Sorry.  
  
Suddenly, someone stepped into the room, but Harry didn't see. Hermione looked up and saw not just one person, but four, to her amazement. It was Dumbledore, McGonagall, Ron and Cho.  
  
'Cho?' Hermione thought. 'What was she doing here?' Hermione saw Ron see the knife and barely saw Harry's bloody wrist. He quickly pick up the pocket knife, closed it, and put it in his robes, then he fainted. Hermione thought is was a brilliant plan to get the attention off Harry, but it wasn't. It got all eyes off Harry, but Ron really did faint. Cho caught him and her and Proffessor McGonagall took him away, probably to the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Could I have a moment with Harry, Miss. Granger?" Dumbledore asked. Hermione nodded and left to go see if Ron was alright, and then find Hannah.  
  
Hannah: You won't be able to find me!  
  
Hermione: Well, I know that now!  
  
Hermione stepped inside the Hospital Wing and saw Ron apright in his bed, crying into his arms. He was being comforted by Cho and Proffessor McGonagall. McGonagall knew what was wrong, but Cho looked confused. Hermione cleared her throat loudy and walked over to Ron and hugged him.  
  
"It'll be alright, Ron. Hannah will talk to him. Dumbledore's talking to him right now. I'm sure that when you're not fighting anymore, he'll listen to you the most." Hermione said, rubbing his back, trying not to cry. She owed him.  
  
"You're doing it, aren't you, Mione?" He whispered in her ear. "Trying not to cry?"  
  
"Yes." She whispered back.  
  
"Thanks, Mione."  
  
So they just sat there, hugging for at least ten minutes. Cho finally left, and McGonagall said they were exused from classes until Harry was better, then she left, too.  
  
"Mione?" Ron said, sitting upright again. "I know he'll be alright, he has to be!"  
  
"I know, Ron. I know."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
After Madam Pomfrey let Ron leave, they went to find Hannah, and bumbed into Dumbledore on the way. Ron and Hermione started asking Dumbledore questions all at once, but he silenced them by holding up a hand.  
  
"Harry is fine. We got his cuts cleaned up and I healed them. We had a long diciussion and agreed it was best if Snuffles came to visit. He should be ariving by Floo Powder any minute in Harry's room, and will stay there until he decides that Harry is ready to be alone. Whenever that may be."  
  
Siruis: Who's Snuffles?  
  
James: I'll bet anything it's you.  
  
Hermione: It is  
  
James: *Laughing* See!  
  
Ron and Hermione looked at eachother and grinned. With Siruis here, Harry would deffinatly be okay.  
  
Lily: I hope so! *Looking at Siruis* Take good care of my baby!  
  
Siruis: *Rolling his eyes* Yes, Ma'am.  
  
  
  
After that, they went to go find Hannah to tell her the good news. They walked into her room but she wasn't there, so they started asking around, but no one had seen her since this morning. So they walked around Hogwarts for an hour, but thet didn't see Hannah anywhere.  
  
"Maybe she went back to her room?" Ron guessed shrugging.  
  
"It's worth a try." Hermione agreed. So they went back to Hannah's room, but still didn't find her. Insted, Hermione saw a note on Hannah's bed, and walked over and picked it up.  
  
Hermione: *Beaming* Her bed used to be mine. Then I got my wn in the Prefect Tower!  
  
MWPP, Lily, and Hannah: -_-  
  
Siruis: Hurry up! I want to know what the note says!  
  
Hermione: *Rolls her eyes at Siruis*  
  
"What's that?" Ron asked curiously.  
  
"A note. From............" She said, looking at it closer. "Voldemort!!!"  
  
"AHHHH!!!!!!" Ron screamed, running backwards and tripping over Hannah's trunk. Suddenly, Fred and George ran in.  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Fred asked, helping him up off the floor.  
  
Hermione read:  
  
" ' Dear whoever finds this first(though I hope it's Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley, or Miss. Granger),  
  
I have Kidnapped Miss. Potter. I will only give her back if you give me one thing. Either Dumbledore or Mr. Potter. I will be satisfied with both. For I want to kill one of them. If I do not get either Dumbledore or Mr. Potter, I will gladly kill Miss. Potter instead. Now you have 24 hours starting at 5:oo pm today. And a good day to you all.  
  
Wishing you death always,  
  
Tom Marvolo Riddle  
  
AKA: Lord Volemort'  
  
Lily: You can't kill my babys! You evil son of a -  
  
James: *Covering Lilys mouth* Calm down, Lily.  
  
Hannah: *Laughing* I had fun with Remus, but would of had more fun with you two.  
  
Remus: Hey! I suspect that I was good, no, great godfather!  
  
Hannah: *Still laughing* Whatever you say!  
  
Oh no!" Hermione screamed. Ron fainted, and George caught him. "What are we going to do?"  
  
"Go tell Harry and Dumbledore is my first thought." Said Fred, trying to wake up Ron by smacking him across the face.  
  
"Stop smaking him, Fred!" George said, pushing him away. "He'll wake up when he's good and ready to.  
  
"Let's go to Harry, and then Dumbledore." Hermione said, jetting out of the room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
(RON'S DREAM)  
  
"Harry! No!" Hannah yelled as Voldemort hit him with the killing curse. "HARRY!!!"  
  
"He's dead, Hannah, so you can go now. I wanted to kill either Dumbledore or Harry. But what the heck, I'll just kill you for the fun of it!"  
  
Hannah got hit with the curse and fell to the floor  
  
Lily: *Snatching up Hannah* My babys!  
  
James: Calm down, dear!  
  
Lily: My babys!  
  
MWPP, Hannah, and Hermione: *~*  
  
(DREAM OVER)  
  
"AHHH!!!" Ron yelled as he woke up, George dropping him to the floor in Harry's room in suprise. Fred helped him up, and Harry just glared at him.  
  
Siruis: How rude!  
  
Remus: -_-  
  
"What's wrong, Ron?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Mione, we need to talk." Ron said, breathless. Hermione left the room with Ron, a look of confusion on her face.  
  
Ron told her about the dream he had had. Hermione gasped and then went pale.  
  
"So I'm guessing if Harry tries to save Hannah, they'll both die." Ron said, his eyes teary. If Harry couldn't save Hannah from Voldemort, no one could. Any way Ron tried to figure out how to save her, Hannah ended up dying.  
  
  
  
Hannah: Hey!  
  
Hermione and Ron turned back towards Harry's room and saw a big black dog staring at them, tears in his eyes.  
  
"It'll be okay, Snuffles." Hermione said, hugging Siruis. Ron came over and hugged him, too.  
  
Harry opened the door and said, "I heard about the dream through the door, but no one is going to try and stop me from saving my sister. I just met her! You can't make me stay!!!" Harry screamed, looking at Ron the whole time. Siruis nudged them all inside and closed the door, turning back into a man.  
  
"Harry, you heard the dream." Siruis stated, his voice full of concern. "It's either Hannah dying, or you and Hannah dying."  
  
"I'd rather dying fighting than knowing that I did nothing so mt sister would die!" Harry screamed at Siruis, and stormed out of the room.  
  
Siruis: Wow! I'm going to have fun with that kid, aren't I?  
  
Harry ran out of Hogwarts. Who were they to say that he couldn't save his sister? His twin? Anyway, Ron was probably making it up. 'But he looked heart broken when he thought Hannah was going to die. Probably just acting.' Harry thought bitterly.  
  
He walked, broomstick in hand, toward the forest, but ran into a rat on the way.  
  
"Where it my sister!?" He yelled at the rat, kicking it. The rat suddenly turned into a small man named Peter.  
  
"Please, sir! No! I am your only way of finding Miss. Potter, Mr. Potter!" Wormtail screamed at Harry.  
  
"Then led me to her!" Harry screamed at Wormtail.  
  
"Not with that attitude, I won't." Harry gave him a glare that could kill. "Okay, sir! Please don't hurt me! But you must leave your broomstick, sir!" Harry dropped it and Wormtail picked up an old sock, giving it to Harry. Harry suddenly felt his feet leaving the ground and immediatly knew that the sock was a portkey. he landed in the room he had seen Ron in, facing Voldemort. Hannah was behind Harry sitting in the corner, tears flowing down her face.  
  
Lily: *Hugging Hannah again* My poor baby!  
  
Hannah: *In a forced, high voice* Help!  
  
She looked up at Harry and shook her head.  
  
"Harry! You shouldn't have came here!" Hannah cried.  
  
"Shut up, you foolish girl! He needs to be here! Crucio!" Voldemort cried, and Harry fell to the ground in pain. He could here Hannah screaming and yelling at Voldemort to stop. But he didn't. Harry must've been on the floor, screaming in pain, for at least five minutes. When Voldemort finally had stopped, Harry got up off the ground weakly, Hannah helping him part of the way.  
  
"Your an evil man!" Hannah yelled at Voldemort.  
  
"I know!" Voldemort laughed, but stopped suddenly. "But no one insults Lord Voldemort! Your brother will pay for stupidity!" Harry suddenly fell to the floor, motionless.  
  
  
  
Remus: Oh my god! What happened?  
  
Siruis: Keep reading, Lily!  
  
"Harry! No!" Hannah yelled as Voldemort hit him with the killing curse. "HARRY!!!"  
  
"He's dead, Hannah, so you can go now. I wanted to kill either Dumbledore or Harry. But what the heck, I'll just kill you for the fun of it!"  
  
Hannah got hit with the curse and fell to the floor.  
  
Lily: The dream came true! My poor babys!  
  
Hannah: *Running to get out of Lily's reach*  
  
James: *Hugging Hannah*  
  
Hannah: *Rolling her eyes* Not again!  
  
Dumbledore suddenly burst into the room. He put Wormtail and Voldemort under the Full-Body-Bind. He rushed to Harry and Hannah's aid, grabbed the old sock, and landed safely on the Hogwarts school grounds. Ron and Hermione were looking at Harry's broomstick, horror struck. Then they saw Dubledore and rushed over to him.  
  
"Harry!" Ron screamed, trying to keep up as Dumbeldore took Harry and Hannah to the Hospital Wing. "No!" Ron started crying as Hermione tried to comfort him, but failed miserably, for she was crying as well.   
  
"It'll be alright, Ron!" Hermione sobbed as the entered the Hospital Wing, and Dumbledore placed Hannah and Harry on two seperate beds. "Harry won't die! He can't!"  
  
Suddenly, Hannah woke. She looked fightened, but then saw Ron. Her terrored face vanished as she stared onto his eyes. But then she noticed Harry in the bed to her left, and screamed.  
  
Hannah: *Crying* He was just trying to save me! He could have died.  
  
Hermione: *Whispering* It's okay. We know what happened. It was horrible, though.(A/N: For all of you who haven't read my story yet, I'm not telling you what happens!Ha!)  
  
"He can't die!" Hannah got out of bed and sat next to Harry. "He was just trying to save me." A single tear ran down her face, and Ron sat with her, trying to comfort her. They were soon joined by Hermione. They all started to cry, even Dumbledore who was sitting in the bed Hannah was just in. Hannah sobbed, as Ron tried to keep his cool.  
  
"It's all my fault!" Ron screamed. "If I hadn't told Hannah about Harry, she would have never have ran off and Harry wouldn't have had to save her!"  
  
"No!" Hannah disagreed. "I should have stayed and listened to you! I shouldn't have ran off! I knew that I wasn't entirly safe alone, even in Hogwarts!"  
  
"It is no ones fault!" Dumbledore yelled. "No one could have prevented this if they liked! If Harry dies, Voldemort will die with him! He is connected with Harry by blood." Hannah gulped loudly, and Ron held her closer. "No, Hannah, you will not die." Dumbledore stated, seeing the panick in her face. "In order for Voldemort to be reborn, he needed to take some of Harry's blood. So he is connected with Harry by blood, literally."  
  
"Will Harry be alright?" Ron asked. Dumbledore shrugged and left, his eyes teary.  
  
Everyone: *Crying*  
  
Lily: That's the end of that chapter!  
  
Siruis: It can't be!  
  
Lily: We'll just have to hurry and read the next chapter!  
  
Remus: Right.  
  
So Lily turned the page to the next chapter . . . . . . 


	5. Harry!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, exsept for Hannah, but the story's mine!  
  
James: Can I read this chapter?  
  
Siruis: Knowing the way that you read, we'll probably be in here for hours.  
  
James: Hey! I take offense to that!  
  
Siruis: You should.  
  
Remus: It's getting late. I think we should save the next chapter for tomorrow.  
  
Lily: I agree.  
  
WPP, Hannah, and Hermione: Okay.   
  
James: Sounds fine to us.  
  
Hannah: Were are me and Hermione going to sleep?  
  
Lily: Well, since I got a big bed because I'm Head Girl . . .  
  
MWPP: Shut up!  
  
Lily: *Ignoring them* You can sleep in my bed with me!  
  
Hannah and Hermione: Okay  
  
So everyone went there seperate ways to get a good nights rest. The next morning, Lily, Hannah, and Hermione were the first ones up, so they decided to go wake up the boys. After everyone was up, they went down to Lily and James's common room to read the next chapter.  
  
Hannah: I'll read it now.  
  
MWPP, Hermione, and Lily: Okay.  
  
So Hannah read on:  
  
Chapter 5: Harry!  
  
Ron looked at Harry's limp figure, wondering if he'd live through the night. He was hit with the killing curse, so he might die.  
  
James: He should have already died!  
  
Hell, he sould of already died! But he lived through that once and got out with only a lightning bolt scar. Hannah got out with nothing once, and was awake, now. Maybe Harry just gets something a little worse than Hannah each time? Maybe he'd get another lighting blot scar and just stay unconscious a little longer? It was always a possibility. Ron hoped that's what would happen. He didn't know what he would do if Harry died while they were still mad at eachother.  
  
Siruis: Intresting. Ron doesn't seem like he's still mad at Harry.  
  
Hermione: He is. He's just complicated to figure out.  
  
Hannah: Very true.  
  
Hermione started crying again and Ron hugged her, crying himself. Hannah finally left to the Gryffindor common room, waving good-bye, crying to much to speak.   
  
Ron looked at Hermione. She looked pained. She looked heartbroken. Ron wanted to reach out and hold her hand. He wanted to tell her everything was going to be okay.   
  
Hannah: Ron's a great guy.  
  
Hermione: He really is.  
  
But how could he? He didn't even know. He didn't want to lie to her. He didn't want to set her hopes up high, and then have them shattered into peices.   
  
Hermione looked at Ron and smiled. Ron smiled back. Harry would be okay. He had to be. Harry was like a seventh brother to Ron.   
  
Hermione: He really doesn't need anymore.  
  
Hannah: I agree  
  
Not that he needed anymore. But Harry had been Ron's first real friend, and Ron his. They had had fights, but made-up afterwards, they had laughed together, they had made fun of Malfoy, all for four or so years. You can't just forget all that. You can't just lose hope that you won't have more of those moments. No, Harry would live.  
  
"Ron?" Hermione asked, breaking Ron away from his thoughts. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
"Harry." Ron stated simply. "I was just thinking about how much fun we had during the four or so years, and that I can't forget that because of our fight. I have to keep strong, for Harry. Those years were the best in my life. I want more years in the future like those."  
  
"Yeah." Was all Hermione said before getting up and walking out the door.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione started walking toward the Gryffindor common room, but was stopped suddenly by a girl who couldn't have been more than fifteen years old. She had shoulder length brown-black hair that had tips that were dyed red. She looked frightened to be at Hogwarts, and was obviously new. Hermione could tell. Anyone that has been at Hogwarts for a while isn't scared of the cozey castle, exsept first years, but she was too old to be a first year.   
  
Siruis: Wonder who that is.  
  
Hannah: *Smiling* Well, if you let me keep reading, you'll find out.  
  
Siruis: *Shuts up*  
  
"Who are you?" Hermione asked her, curiosity winning her over.  
  
"Angel. Angel McCartney." Said the girl. "I'm new. I'm looking for my friend who transfered here."  
  
"Well, what's her name. Wait. Before you answer, I have to say I don't know if I'll know her. She might be in a different house."  
  
"Her name is Hannah. Hannah Potter." Angel said, laughing at the suprised look on Hermione's face.  
  
Hannah: Why were you so suprised? Angel's been my best friend for, like, ever. It drove Remus crazy cause she was always over.  
  
Remus: *Rolling his eyes**Sarcastic* Great. I'm going to have a fabulos life.  
  
Hannah: *Hugging Remus*  
  
"But," Angel went on. "I think you'll know her. She is the famous Harry Potter's twin sister."  
  
"I know her!" Hermione yelled happily, still stuned. "I'm one of Harry's best friends! So I know Hannah! She's dating my other best friend, Ronald Weasley!"  
  
Hannah: Could you be any more happy?  
  
Hermione: I don't know. Could I?  
  
Hannah: -_-  
  
  
  
"Great! Where is she?" Angel asked. Hermione led her to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Now, you can't tell anyone our password, it's a secret. I hope your in Gryffindor. I'm one of the Prefects, and Harry is the other. And both the Head Girl and Boy are in Gryffindor!"  
  
They hadn't noticed, but the Fat Lady had been asking Hermione for the password for ten minutes now. But Hermione and Angel were too excited to notice.  
  
"Password!?" The Fat Lady yelled.  
  
"Oh, sorry." Said Hermione. "WaterBeetle."  
  
Hermione led Angel to her old room and they found Hannah laying on her bed, crying. Angel immediatly ran over to Hannah.  
  
"What's wrong, Hannah?" Angel asked.  
  
"Angel! I'm so glad to see you!" Hannah screamed, hugging her friend. Hermione became happy. Maybe Angel could keep Hannah's mind off Harry until he's better? Hannah was also really happy for the first time since she came to Hogwarts. Sure, she had been happy before, but Hermione could tell part of her was still unhappy. Hermione could tell that Hannah felt part of herself was missing. Hannah must have just been wishing that she had her best friend by her side.  
  
Hermione decided to go down to the common room to visit someone. She didn't know who yet. Ron was in the Hospital Wing with an unconscious Harry, Hannah was chatting the minutes away with Angel, and she hadn't seen Ginny since this morning at breakfast. Maybe Ginny was in the common room now? It was a possibility. If not, Hermione could just get to work on their Potions homework Snape had given them yesteray.  
  
Hermione looked around the common room and found Ginny crying in George's arms with Fred by their sides.  
  
"How could Harry do this to himself!" Ginny cried into George's shoulder. "I love him! He probably didn't even think about that before he went and saved that . . .that bitch!"  
  
Lily: How dare you call my baby that!? You're the -  
  
James: *Covering Lily's mouth* This is getting really old. I don't like holding your mouth. So calm down!  
  
Lily: *Biting James's hand*  
  
James: *Nursing his hand* Ow! Lily!  
  
Lily: Leave me alone! And my mouth!  
  
Hannah and Angel stopped in their tracks. They were just heading down stairs to see where Hermione had gone of to, when they heard Ginny's remark. Is that what she felt about Hannah? Had she just been acting this past month? Maybe it was just the fact that Harry was now unconscious because he wanted to save his sister? Maybe it was just the fact that Harry was now probably dying because Hannah just had to run off when Ron was telling her something? Well, whatever it was, Ginny still had no right to call Hannah what she did.  
  
The next moment. Remus walked in, along with a big black dog they had been caring for over the summer. 'The dog? That great big mutt? Why is he at Hogwarts? Did Remus bring him?' Hannah thought 'Something is deffinatly going on here.'  
  
Siruis: How dare you call me a mutt!  
  
MWP: *Laughing*  
  
Hannah: I didn't know it was you!  
  
Siruis: So!  
  
"Hannah! There you are!" Yelled Remus across the room. "I was getting worried!   
  
Lily: I'm glad we made Remmie Hannah's godfather, James!  
  
Remus: Remmie?  
  
Hermione!" He yelled, at Hermione. "I brought Snuffles down from Harry's room. He never came back up after running out. Do you know where he is?"  
  
Hermione started to cry. Snuffles, as Hannah's godfather called him, nudged Hermione up the stairs into her old room. Hannah and Angel followed him. When they all were up there and the door was closed, Snuffles turned into . .  
  
"SURUIS BLACK! Hannah and Angel screamed.  
  
Siruis: What? What's wrong with me?  
  
Hermione: You were accused of killing lots of people with one curse in a crowded road.  
  
Siruis: *~* Why?  
  
Hermione: Because it looked like you did it, even though it was Peter! He faked his own death! He mad it look like you killed him! So you're on the run, but only me Harry, Ron, Dumbledore, and Lupin know you're innocent.  
  
Siruis: *Faints*  
  
Hannah, Remus, and James: *Wakes Siruis up*  
  
Siruis: That's horrible.  
  
Why was Harry caring for a murderer? Hannah ran up to him and started hitting him on the arm. "You murderer! You helped Volemort kill my parents!" But Siruis just looked at Hannah with amusment in his eyes. Was he going to hurt Hannah now?  
  
Lily: You helped You - Know - Who kill us?  
  
Hermione: He did not! He was your Secret - Keeper. Then he convinced you guys to switch over to Peter. He told Voldemort where you were hiding.  
  
Peter: *Runs out of the room*  
  
Siruis: See! Once again I'm innocent!  
  
James: Yeah! My best friend wouldn't sell us out to You - Know - Who!  
  
Siruis: Yeah!  
  
Remus picked up Hannah, who was still trying to hit Siruis.  
  
Siruis: Hey!  
  
Hannah: I didn't know that you were innocent!  
  
"It's okay, Hannah." Hermione and Remus yelled. Angel had fainted after yelling Siruis's name.   
  
"No! It's not!" Hannah screamed at Remus.  
  
"Yes! It is!" Remus yelled at Hannah, angry. Hannah immediatly shut her mouth. Remus never yelled at her.  
  
Lily: *Hitting Remus* How dare you yell at my baby!  
  
Remus: Ow! James - ow - help!  
  
James: Sorry. I have to agree with Lily on this one!  
  
Remus: Ow!  
  
"Siruis is my friend! And he is innocent! He also is an unregistered Animagus. He is safe. Now, Hannah, since Hermione is obviously upset, could you tell me where Harry is?"  
  
"He's in the Hospital Wing, unconscious. He got hit with the killing curse when he tried to save me from Voldemort." Siruis looked like he was about to cry. Hermione must have noticed this because she quickly cut in, calming down.  
  
"Yes, but Hannah got hit with it, too, and she's just fine," At this statement, Siruis calmed down a bit, but Remus rushed over to Hannah and hugged her.  
  
  
  
Lily: I hope so!  
  
MWPP: -_-  
  
"Are you alright?" He asked her.  
  
"Yes. I'm fine, Remus." Hannah responded.  
  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you. You're like a daughter to me, you know that, and I just want the best for you."  
  
James: She's like a daughter to you, eh?  
  
Remus: Help, Hannah.  
  
Hannah: Don't worry. I'll never forget who my real dad is!  
  
James: Good!  
  
"I know. It's okay."  
  
"Well." Said Siruis. "Let's go see Harry now. Maybe me being there will help? I am his godfather, afterall."  
  
"Don't love yourself too much, Sirius." Remus said, amusement in his voice.  
  
Lily: He always loves himself over others.  
  
Siruis: It's because I'm special!  
  
Remus: *Whispering to James* Special ed.  
  
James: *Laughs silently*  
  
"Harry, wake up soon! Please!" Ron cried in the Hospital Wing.  
  
Ron looked up and saw Lupin, Siruis, Hermione, Hannah, and a girl he didn't know walk in.  
  
"Ron. It's going to be okay." Hannah said, kissing Ron briefly. Lupin grabbed Hannah out of Ron's reach. 'I've heard of over - protective fathers.' Ron thought 'But over protective godfathers?'  
  
"Hannah? What do you think you're doing? You barley know this young man." Proffessor Lupin scolded. "And Mr. Weasley," Lupin said, pointing his finger at Ron. "this is my goddaughter you were kissing!"  
  
James: Good! You're acting just like I would!  
  
Siruis: *Whispering to Lily* That's not always a good thing.  
  
Lily: *Whispering back* I agree  
  
"Remus, it's okay. Me and Ron are dating." Hannah stated. Was this supposed to make Lupin feel better? It sure didn't look like it was.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked in to deleiver a message. "I'm afraid Harry is in a coma." Then she walked out.  
  
Everyone exsept for Lily: *Falls silent*  
  
Lily: My poor baby!  
  
Nobody talked until a girl ran into the room.  
  
"Hi everyone!" Said the girl. "I'm looking for Hannah Potter and Angel McCartney. Your friend Crystal is here. And a girl named Jennifer is looking for Hannah."  
  
"Who are you?" Hannah asked the girl.  
  
"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to be so rude. I'm Rachel Malfoy."  
  
"Malfoy?" Ron askedd the girl.  
  
"Just because Draco is my brother, doesn't mean I'm bad too." Rachel said, looking offended.   
  
"Sorry." Ron apoligized.  
  
"It's okay." Rachel said, laughing. "I was just kidding. I get that all the time. I'm nothing like my brother, I might just be the complete opposite."  
  
"Well, Angel, we best go see Crystal and Jen." Hannah said, looking at her best friend.  
  
"Who's Jennifer?" Angel asked, confused.  
  
"I'll explain on the way to - er - Rachel, where are we going to meet them?" Hannah asked.  
  
"The Gryffindor common room. That's what Dumbledore said to do."  
  
"Okay," Hannah went on, slightly confused. " I'll explain on the way to the common room who Jennifer is."  
  
"Okay."  
  
When Rachel, Hannah, and - er - Angel had left, Siruis ran to Harry's side.  
  
"Harry. I have failed you as a godfather!"  
  
James: You're pathetic  
  
Siruis: *Hitting James on the arm* Hey!  
  
Siruis started crying, and Hermione went up to hug him. "Thanks, Hermione. I needed that. Now," Siruis said, getting control of himself. "I have to keep myself together for the good of Harry."  
  
"I agree." Ron said, wiping away his tears. Hermione nodded her head and wiped away her tears, too. Then Lupin joined in.  
  
"For Harry." Lupin said.  
  
"For Harry." Everyone else echoed.  
  
One by one, they left the Hospital Wing, till it was just Siruis and Harry left. Siruis stared at Harry with pain in his eyes. How could he have let his godson down? If Harry died, it would have been exactly what Harry wanted. But Harry was Siruis's only real family now. He couldn't give up on him. Harry was like a son to Siruis.  
  
James: Remember, he's still my son.  
  
Siruis: *Rolling his eyes* Whatever.  
  
Remus: James, you're dead. Get over yourself.  
  
And he promised himself the day that Lily and James had made him Harry's godfather, that he would never let them down. He would always make sure that Harry was safe. And this time wasn't any different.  
  
Lily: I'm glad we made Siruis Harry's godfather, James!  
  
James: Whatever  
  
Suddenly, Harry and Ron apeared out of nowhere.  
  
Hermione: How did you get her? I have the hour - glass.  
  
Harry: McGonagall gave us a different one.  
  
Hannah: Cool.  
  
Lily: We're in the middle of chapter five  
  
Ron: *Face drains of all colour* You are?  
  
Harry: What's wrong with that?  
  
Ron: It's that chapter where you're in a coma.  
  
  
  
Hannah and Angel ran up to the Gryffindor common room with Rachel, talking all the way.  
  
"So, who's Jennifer?" Angel asked Hannah.  
  
"Well, you know that Third Year I was hanging around with all last year at Andrews?" Hannah began. Angel nodded. "Yeah, well, that's Jennifer. She's going to be a Fourth Year this year. It's going to be great! I didn't know Crystal and her transfered just to be with me . . . . .and you, of course. Don't give me that look, Angel! Hanging out with someone who's a year younger than isn't that bad. I mean, look at Harry. He's dating a Fourth Year!"  
  
"Yeah. But look where that got him." Angel muttered under her breath, but Hannah still heard it. Hannah pushed Angel against the wall and started hitting her. Rachel ran off, her face in terror.  
  
"It wasn't Ginny's fault! Angel, NEVER talk about my brother like that again!" Hannah screamed. The next moment, Hannah was pulled off Angel, and Angel went after her, but was pulled back, too.  
  
Remus: You're very protective of your brother, aren't you?  
  
Hannah: *Shruggs*  
  
Harry: *Hugs Hannah, smiling*  
  
Hannah struggled to get free, but Ron was holding on her too tight, and Fred, Angel.  
  
"What do you two think you're doing? Your best friends! You're not supposedd to get in fights!" Ron yelled at them. Hannah tutted, and Ron spun her around so they were face to face. "What's that supposed to mean?!" Ron yelled.  
  
"What?" Hannah asked.  
  
"You tutted at me!" Ron screamed.  
  
"Well, you're telling us that since we're best friends we aren't allowed to fight, when you and Harry did exactly that! Now look at him!"  
  
Harry: *Pushes Hannah away*  
  
Hannah: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Ron: Take a wild guess.  
  
Hannah: Oh.  
  
Ron nearly blew up at that statement, but Fred got him calmed down before he could scream at Hannah.  
  
Harry: *Glaring at Ron* You better not have screamed at my sister!  
  
Ron: I was about to, but I didn't.  
  
"Now, Ron. Calm down." Fred said cautiously. "It's okay, Ron. Calm down."  
  
"I'm okay." Ron said to Fred, backing away from Hannah. "You know, I thought you were cool. I guess I was wrong." Ron started walking away.  
  
Hermione: It's a wonder that you two started dating.  
  
Hannah: *Hugging Ron* Yup.  
  
Ron: *Kisses Hannah on the head*  
  
James and Harry: -_-  
  
"Ron! Wait!" Ron stopped and Hannah ran up to him. "I'm sorry for saying that."  
  
"It's okay. I'm sorry for getting on your guys cases."  
  
"It's okay." Hannah and Angel said.  
  
"And Angel? I'm sorry for hitting you." Hannah said.  
  
"It's okay. I shouldn't have said that about you're brother. It was mean. And for what I 'looked' about Jennifer." Hannah and Angel started to laugh, and then they hugged, and everything was okay between them again.   
  
"Wait! What'd you say about Harry?" Ron asked Angel suspiciously.  
  
Hannah: You're too protective of your best friend.  
  
Harry: *Smiles at Ron*  
  
Ron: *Blushes*  
  
"It was nothing. Come along Angel, Rachel, let's go." Hannah kissed Ron passionately on the lips,  
  
James: *Running after Ron* How dare you kiss my little girl!  
  
Ron: Harry! Help!  
  
Harry: *Grabbing ahold of James* Calm down, dad!  
  
James: *Glares at Ron*  
  
and then her, her best friend, and Malfoy's kid sister walked off to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hannah walked into the common room only to be greeted by Jennifer and Crystal. Crystal ran up and hugged both Hannah and Angel, and Jennifer hugged Hannah. Crystal had long brown hair and Jennifer had short, sun - blonde hair.  
  
"Hi! Guess what? Me and Jennifer met the cutest guys! I think I'm in love with mine!" Crystal said with a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"Who?" Angel asked eagerly.  
  
"Well," Started Jennifer, because Crystal was still spacing out with that dreamy look on her face. "Crystal is talking about a guy named Draco Malfoy,  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry: What?  
  
Ron: *Looking at Hannah* You didn't tell me this because . . . .   
  
Hannah: Because I thought you'd over react!  
  
Ron: *Trying to calm himself down*  
  
and I fell in love with a guy named Colin Creevy. They're both total hotties." Jennifer started to get a dreamy look on her face, too. Angel and Hannah looked at eachother with disgusted looks on their faces.  
  
"That's bad." A voice said behind them. They spinned around and saw a guy with sandy- brown hair. He looked about their age.  
  
"Why?" Hannah asked, confused. "And who are you?"  
  
"I'm Seamus Finnagan. I'm Harry's friend. No need to introduce yourselves. You're the famous Hannah Potter - "  
  
"Wow. I never heard anyone call me that before. I guess I better get used to it. Wait! If I'm the famous Hannah Potter, than my brother's the famous Harry Potter! Wow!"  
  
Harry: *Rolls his eyes at Hannah*  
  
Hannah: What? I didn't know people actually called you that!  
  
Ron: *Laughing at Harry*  
  
Harry: *Hits Ron across the head*  
  
Ron: Ow!  
  
" - and you're her best friend, Angel. Your name suits you very well. You are an Angel."  
  
"Thanks." Said Angel, digusted.  
  
Everyone: *Laughs*  
  
"Draco Malfoy," Seamus went on. "is every Gryffindor's worst enemy. Except maybe Rachels."  
  
"No. Me and my brother don't exactly see eye to eye." Rachel called from a chair next to the fire.  
  
"Okay." Seamus said, confused. "But anyway, Malfoy is bad news. He's a really bad kid and is only nice to his friends and fellow Slytherins. And Colin, he's been following Harry around since the first day of his First Year.  
  
Harry: Too true.  
  
He's a Fourth Year now, just like his crush, Ginny Weasley. Colin hasn't followed Harry around since he found out that Harry is dating her. He threatened Harry that he would never speak to him again if he continues to go out with Ginny. Harry said okay and walked off. I think Colin was a little taken aback by that statement, but walked off in the opposite direction just the same."  
  
Harry: That was one of the happiest days for me.  
  
Ron: *Laughs*  
  
Hermione: That's mean!  
  
Harry: What? It was . . .  
  
Ron: *Still laughing*  
  
"Do you always talk this much?" Crystal asked Seamus. Seamus glared at her and walked off. Hannah glared at her, too. "What?"  
  
"Well, first of all, if Seamus is Harry's friend, you're not allowed to be rude to him.   
  
Ron: *Still laughing* It's not like Harry cares!  
  
Harry: It's true!  
  
Hermione: *Glares at them both* Seamus is a nice young man!  
  
Harry: *Whispering to Ron* She sounds like my mother.  
  
Ron: *Still laughing*  
  
Second, you don't even know him, so it's rude to be rude to him!" Hannah yelled.  
  
"What? He does talk a lot!" Crystal said, annoyed.  
  
"Who cares? Let's just go meet Harry!" Jennifer said, excited. Hannah looked at her, upset. "What's wrong?"  
  
Angel spoke up for Hannah, but she was also upset. "Harry's in a coma." Crystal and Jennifer gasped. Angel went on. "Hannah got kidnapped by You - Know - Who, then Harry tried to save her and You - Know - Who cursed the both of them with Aveda Kedavra, and they both went unconscious for a while. Hannah awoke after ten minutes, but Harry . . . . oh, Harry. He went from unconscious to a coma. Hannah got better soon, but he didn't."  
  
"That's horrible." Crystal said quietly. Hannah nodded and gestured for them to follow her. All the way none of them dared to speak. Hannah started crying while they were walking and Angel comforted her.  
  
Harry: *Hugs Hannah*  
  
Hannah: Get off! You're not in a coma anymore, so I'm not upset!  
  
Harry: Fine! be that way!  
  
Hannah: Fine! I will!  
  
Ron: Spoken like true syblings! Oh! The joy!  
  
They finally came to a stop in front of the Hospital Wing and steped in the door one at a time. First Hannah, then Angel, Crystal next, and Jennifer bringing up the rear.  
  
Hermione and Siruis were sitting in chairs on the opposite sides of Harry. They looked up as the four of them came to a stop in the front of Harry's bed.  
  
"Hannah. How are yo holding up?" Hermione asked gentley.  
  
"I'm okay." Hannah said, kneeling down on the side of Hermione's chair and starting up at her brother. "This is Crystal, and this is Jennifer." She said, carelessly gesturing to both Crystal and Jennifer.  
  
"Nice to meet both of you." Hermione said, a weak smile forming on her lips.  
  
"How's Harry?" Ron said, walking up to Harry's bed.  
  
"We don't know." Hannah said, starting to cry. "We just don't know." Ron went over to comfort her,  
  
  
  
Ron: This is my favorite part!  
  
Hannah: Why?  
  
Ron: You'll see!  
  
but then stopped right in his tracks. One of Harry's eyes had opened, and now was looking at Hannah's crying figure.  
  
Hannah: That's the end of that chapter!  
  
Harry: Nice way to end it.  
  
Hannah: *Hugging Harry* I know. Wasn't it wonderful?  
  
Hermione: Let's read the next chapter!  
  
Everyone: Okay!  
  
Harry: *Taking the book* My turn to read!  
  
Hannah: Fine.  
  
So Harry turned the next page . . . . . . 


	6. Wild Thingz

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, exsept for Hannah and her friends, but the story's mine!  
  
Harry: Shouldn't we eat some breakfast before we start the next chapter?  
  
Hannah: I guess. I'm really hungry. Mum? Dad? Can we?  
  
Ron: You're actually calling her mum instead of mom?  
  
Hannah: *Leaning on Ron and hugging him**In a sexy voice* I guess you rubbed off on me.  
  
James and Harry: *Pulls Hannah off of Ron*  
  
James: Let's go eat some breakfast.  
  
Harry: *Still holding Hannah* Yup. Let's go, sis.  
  
Ron: *Rolling his eyes at Harry* I don't blame James, but you are way too over protective.  
  
Harry: *Pushing away Hannah* Whatever. I am not.  
  
Ron: Really? *Pulls Hannah towards him and deeply kisses her*  
  
Harry: *Grabs Hannah off Ron*  
  
Ron: *Smirks at Harry*  
  
Harry: *Turning around and walking again* Fine. I am.  
  
Ron: Told ya.  
  
Hannah: *Holding Ron while walking towards the Great Hall* Let's just go eat, shall we?  
  
Harry and James: *Trying to ignore Hannah on Ron*  
  
Harry: Fine.  
  
They walked into the Great Hall and ran into Albus Dumbledore.  
  
Albus: *Looking at Hannah, Ron, Harry, and Hermione in shock* You four shouldn't be here.  
  
Harry: How do you know who we are?  
  
Albus: *Amusement dancing in his eyes* You aren't the only ones with an hour - glass.  
  
Lily: *Grabbing Hannah and Harry* You can't take my babys!  
  
Hannah and Harry: *Rolls their eyes*  
  
Albus: I had no intention of making them go back, Miss. Evans  
  
Lily: *Letting go of Hannah and Harry* Good.  
  
James: *Rolls his eyes*  
  
Albus: But I do believe that Miss. Weasley is looking for you, Mr. Potter.  
  
James: Who?  
  
Harry: He's talking to me.  
  
James: Oh. But still, who?  
  
Ron: Harry's girlfriend and my sister.  
  
James: Dating eachothers sisters. What a shame.  
  
Harry: Maybe I better go see her.  
  
James: Can I talk to you in private, Harry, before you leave?  
  
Harry: *Panicking**Looking at Ron* What about?  
  
Ron: He's alread had the talk, if that's it.  
  
James: Oh. By who?  
  
Ron: *Ignoring the annoyed look Harry was giving him* Well, Lupin, Siruis, Mr. Weasley, me -  
  
James: You?  
  
Ron: *Ignoring James* Percy, George, and Fred.  
  
James: That's quite a lot of people.  
  
Harry: Tell me about it. But Ron forgot one person. I never told anyone.  
  
Ron: Who?  
  
Hermione: *Smiling* Me! Who else?  
  
Ron: *Staring at Harry* Hermione?  
  
Harry: *Nodding his head in shame* Yes.  
  
Hermione: Don't worry, Harry, I gave it to Ron, too.  
  
Ron: *Blushing*  
  
Harry: *Taking the attention off Ron* Let's just go eat, shall we?  
  
Ron: *Smiling at Harry**Whispering to Harry* Thanks. I always knew you were my best friend for some reason.  
  
Hermione: But what about Ginny?  
  
Harry: She can wait till later.  
  
Ron: Yeah. She doesn't need to see Harry right away.  
  
So they walkeed into the Great Hall and ate some breakfast, all laughing and joking around. When they were finished, they rushed up to Lily and James's common room. Harry picked up the book and read:  
  
Chapter 6: Wild Thingz  
  
Ron stared at Harry. Hermione looked at Ron and looked over to where he was staring at. Her eyes widened at the sight of Harry's eyes opening. Hannah was still crying next to Hermione; Jennifer and Crystal were staring at Hannah with pained experesions; Angel was trying to comfort Hannah; and Siruis was looking at his lap.  
  
James: Pathetic.  
  
Siruis: *Hitting James* Hey!  
  
"Harry!" Hermione yelled, hugging him. Everyone looked at Harry and started to hug him, everyone except for Ron.  
  
"Harry! I'm so sorry for everything!" Hannah said, still crying.  
  
"It's okay, Hannah. Come here." Harry said, hugging his sister a again. They let go of one another and Harry looked over at Ron. "Suprised to see you here."  
  
"Fine. I'll go." Ron said, starting to walk away.  
  
Harry: *Muttering to himself* Idiot.  
  
Ron: I heard that! *Punches Harry on the arm*  
  
Lily: *Hitting Ron with a pillow* Leave my baby alone!  
  
Harry: *Laughing*  
  
"No! Ron! Come back! Please!" Harry yelled at him. Ron smiled and walked over to Harry's side.  
  
"You know, Harry," Hermione started. "Ron was by your side more than anyone else in this room during the past few days. Except maybe Siruis."  
  
Siruis: *Blushes*  
  
"Really, Ron?" Harry asked, smiling.  
  
"Yeah. I wasn't going to leave your side. I didn't want you to die just after we got in a fight. I felt it was my fault if you died." Ron said, staring at his feet.  
  
"Ron, it wouldn't be your fault!" Hannah said, still crying. "It would be mine! I'm the one who ran off!"  
  
"It would be neither of your guys' fault! I promise! It would be Voldemorts fault!" Harry yelled at them. Ron and Hannah immediatly shut up. Hannah wiped away her tears and left the room, Angel, Crystal, and Jennifer following.  
  
"I'm going to go now. Bye, Harry." Ron said, turning to leave, but was once again stopped by Harry.  
  
"Ron, wait. I want to talk to you. Everyone else needs to step out for a moment." Harry said, his eyes not leaving Ron's face. Ron looked away to keep from noticing Harry's stare. When everyone had left, Ron turned back to Harry.  
  
"Yeah, Harry?" Ron said frightened of what Harry might do or say.  
  
"Ron, don't look so scared! I just want to talk to you!" Harry laughed. He stopped laughing and looked down at his lap. "Ron, I'm sorry about our fight. I didn't mean to be so mean. It's just, when people say I'm something I'm not, I just get so angry."  
  
"I understand, Harry. Me of all people should have know that. Hell, I did know that. I was just was so mad, and I didn't have anything to throw back in your face." Ron said staring at Harry. Harry looked up and Ron was suprised to see that he was smiling. Ron smiled back.  
  
"Well, I best go, then." Ron said, turning to leave.  
  
"Okay. But send Hannah in and tell her I don't care if her little friends come, too. I would actually like to meet them all."  
  
Hannah: *Pushing Ron playfully* You never said Harry wanted to see me.  
  
Ron: It must've jut slipped my mind . . .  
  
Hannah: *Hitting Ron playfully on the arm* Right . . .  
  
Ron: *Kisses Hannah when she tries to hit him with a pillow*  
  
Hannah: *Blushes*  
  
Harry and James: -_-  
  
"Okay, Harry." Ron said before leaving out the door.  
  
Ron ran into Fred on the way to the Gryffindor common room. He had a dreamy look on his face and hadn't even noticed that he bumbed into someone.  
  
"Hey! Watch it, Fred!" Ron yelled at him, angry.  
  
"Oh! Sorry, Ron! And I'm not Fred, I'm George!" George yelled.  
  
Everyone exsept for Ron: *Stares at Ron with amusement in their eyes*  
  
Ron: *Blushes* What? I can't even tell them apart! Even if I am their brother!  
  
"Sorry, George." Ron said, turning to leave.  
  
"Wait! Ron!" George called. Was Ron ever going to be turning to leave without someone calling himback?  
  
"What?" Ron said, annoyed. But George ignored that.  
  
"You know Hannah pretty well, right." George said, nudging Ron.  
  
"Yes. We're dating." Ron mummbled.  
  
"What, Ron? I didn't hear that last part, there."  
  
"WE -- ARE -- DATING!" Ron yelled at George, really annoyed now. George looked frightened of Ron.  
  
Everyone exsept for Ron, Harry, and James: *Laughs*  
  
"Okay. Calm down, Ron." George said cautiously. "I just wanted to asked you a favor."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Well, I was just talking to Hannah's friend, Angel, and I realized that I really like this girl, even if she is a Fifth Year when I'm a Seventh Year."  
  
"So you want me to find out if she'll go out with you?"  
  
"Would you?"  
  
"Sure. Anything for Percy Jr." Ron said, running off.   
  
"Hey! Just because I'm the Head Boy like Percy was doesn't mean anything! I'm not as nearly as uptight as he is!" George yelled, running to catch up with Ron.  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione: *Laughs*  
  
Now Harry was alone. But the next moment, Siruis walked in and looked at Harry sternly.  
  
"You can't ever do that again! You scared me half to death!" Siuis said, sitting next to Harry's bed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Siruis." I just thought that everything would be better if I was . . . . ." Harry trailed off.  
  
"Well, it wouldn't be better for me, or Ron, or Hermione, or Hannah, or Ginny," Siruis smirked at Harry.  
  
Ron: -_-  
  
"or Lupin, or -"  
  
"Okay, I get your point." Harry said, grinning at Siruis. "How did you know about me and Ginny?"  
  
"It's only too obvious because of the way she was acting when you were in your coma."  
  
"Oh." Harry said sadly.  
  
"Harry, it's okay. It's not your fault you were in a coma."  
  
"I know." Harry said, putting on a fake grin.  
  
"What's the matter. I can tell something's up. Your smile is too forced."  
  
"It's nothing important. Can I be alone, now?" Harry asked, hopefully.  
  
"Sure. I'll be around with Lupin if you ever need me."  
  
"Okay, Siruis." Then Harry watched him walk out the door.  
  
James: *Smiling at Siruis* Good. You talked to him. I knew you were my best friend for some reason.  
  
Siruis: *Smiles back at James*  
  
Hermione: *Looking at Harry and Ron* You two are just how James and Siruis were.  
  
James and Harry: Is that a good thing or a bad thing?  
  
Siruis and Ron: Good  
  
Harry sat in his bed in the Hospital Wing the next day, waiting for someone to come visit him. He was the only one in the Wing, and he was bored. Suddenly, Ron came limping in.  
  
"Ron? What happened?" Harry asked, stuck in the middle of amusment and concern.  
  
"I called George Percy Jr. ysterday because he's the Head Boy. I ran into him today and let's just say he wasn't to happy with me " Ron said, moaning as he settled himself into the bed next to Harry. Harry couldn't help himself. He just started cracking up. George was Percy Jr., eh? That was a real laugh. He wasn't nearly as uptight as Percy was.  
  
"Shut up, Harry!" Ron yelled, annoyed.  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron." Harry said, getting some control over himself. Ron looked mad that Harry was laughing. They weren't going to started fighting again now, were they? They just got out of a fight and that wouldn't make any sense.  
  
"It's okay, Harry." Ron said, getting up to take some potions that Madam Pomfrey had brought him. He cracked a grin. "But you should have seen the look on George's face when I called him Percy Jr. It was priceless." They started laughing until Hannah walked in.   
  
"Ron!" Hannah yelled. She hadn't noticed that Harry was still in the Hospital Wing. "How could you get in a fight with George!? What would your mom think?"  
  
"Mom?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"Okay, I know you call them mum's in England, but I was raised in America! We call them mom's!"  
  
"Whatever." Ron muttered. "But you're in England now, so you have to start talking like us, or you'll find that we'll have comunication difficulties."  
  
"First of all, don't whatever me! And second, I'll do what I please! I'll be going back to America after this year so it doesn't even matter!"  
  
Lily: If you're still with Harry, that means you didn't go back to America.  
  
Hannah: I went for summer, but I still go to Hogwarts. We're in the middle of our sixth year right now.  
  
Lily: Oh.  
  
Ron: She visited me over the summer, too.  
  
(A/N: You should take this info for later chapters while you have it. I won't do this regularly. At least, I hope not. LoL)  
  
Harry: So did I.  
  
James: Who cares. Let's just read the chapter.  
  
Harry: Okay  
  
Hannah yelled, still not noticing that Harry was in the room, listening to her every word.  
  
"Hannah?" Harry said, stunned. Hannah jumped at the sound of Harry's voice. She turned towards him, her face empty of color.   
  
"Harry." She said with a nervous giggle. "I didn't see you there."  
  
"Really? How interesting." Harry said before getting up and leaving.  
  
"Now it's my turn to yell at you!" Ron yelled at Hannah. "How could you make Harry upset? He just got out of his coma!" Then Ron stormed out to find Harry.  
  
"Oh no! My life is over." Hannah muttered to herself.  
  
Harry: *Hugs Hannah*  
  
Ron: *Hugs Hermione, just for the fun of it*  
  
Hermione: *Pushing Ron away* Get off!  
  
Ron: Ow!  
  
Angel walked through the halls of Hogwarts, totally lost. She ran into George on her way to - er - somewhere in this huge castle.  
  
"Um, Fred - er - George - er - Fred, um-"  
  
"George." George said, smiling.  
  
"Okay. George, do you know where I - er - we, are?" Angel asked, looking around, confused.  
  
"Yes. We're near the dungeons."  
  
"Do you know how to get to Dumbledore's? Crystal, Jennifer and I haven't been sorted yet."  
  
"He's sorting you guys at dinner tomorrow night. We're having the Halloween feast. Until then the lot of you have to stay in Hannah's room."  
  
"Oh. Could you walk me to the common room. I don't want to get lost." Angel said, blushing.  
  
"Sure." George said, smiling.  
  
Angel was about to say thank you when she felt herself kissing George. The wonderful kiss ended as quickly as it had begun.  
  
"Um."   
  
"Um."  
  
"So, how about we go to the common room now, Angel." George said, looking at her with dreamy eyes.  
  
"Or we could just walk around."  
  
"Okay."  
  
So Angel and George walked around the halls, talking all the way. One conversation really caught Angel's attention.  
  
"You know, when I heard that Fred got to hold you, even though he was keeping you from punching Hannah, I got really jealous."  
  
"Really? Why."  
  
"Take a wild guess." George said slyly, raising one eyebrow. They both blushed a deep shade of red and kept on with their conversation.  
  
"What exactly happened? How did you find out?"  
  
"Well . . . . . . .  
  
(TWO DAYS BEFORE)  
  
Fred and Ron walked into the Gryffindor common room ten minutes after Hannah, Angel, and Rachel did. They were in the corner of the room, chatting the minutes away. 'That's not suprising.' Ron thought.   
  
Hannah: *Hitting Ron playfully* Hey!  
  
Suddenly, George ran into the room.  
  
"Harry -- he yelled -- in his -- sleep. It -- didn't -- sound good." George cried as he struggled to catch his breath. Fred helped him into a chair by the fire.  
  
"Calm down, George. It's okay. Catch your breath." He said, concerned as he stood in front of his twin.  
  
"I'm okay now." George said, staring up at his twin, who still looked worried an unconvinced. "Really, Fred, I am."  
  
"Who cares?" Ron asked, staring at Hannah who was starting to cry. Her, Angel, Rachel, and two other girls walked out of the common room, Hannah still upset. Fred and George looked over to where Ron was staring. Fred looked at Ron and saw the concerned look on his face.  
  
"I'm sure she's okay, Ron." Fred said nudging his brother.  
  
"Yeah. Sure."  
  
Hannah: *Hugs Ron and doesn't let go*  
  
"Speaking of Hannah, guess what happened in the hall about fifteen minuted ago." Fred said, taking his mind off of his heart - broken brother.  
  
Ron: *Blushes*  
  
"What?" George asked.  
  
"Well, Angel and he got in a fight. Ron had to hold Hannah back and I had to hold Angel back. If we didn't, they would of riped eachothers heads off." Fred said, laughing.  
  
"Really?" George said, looking upset.  
  
"Yeah." Ron said, taking his mind off Hannah being upset, and instead of they way she felt on his body while he was holding her back.  
  
Hannah and Ron: *Blushes*  
  
Harry: -_-  
  
Fred read his mind and said, "You are way too young to be thinking about that, Ron."  
  
"What ever." He said, ignoring Fred. "What's wrong George?"  
  
"Nothing." George said quickly before running up the stairs to his room.  
  
"What's gotten into him?" Ron asked Fred.  
  
"No idea." Ron took his mind off George and thought about holding Hannah again.  
  
Hannah: *Blushes*  
  
Harry: *Punches Ron on the arm*  
  
Ron: Ow! What was that for?  
  
Harry: For thinking about my sister like that.  
  
"Stop it." Fred said, pulling Ron by the ear up to his room.  
  
"Where are you taking me?" Ron said.  
  
"Up to my room."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"To give you the talk and to check on George."  
  
"Ah, man." Ron said. "I only thought about the way she felt against my body when I was holding her."  
  
"Exactly. That's why you're getting the talk."  
  
"He's getting the talk?" George said, walking out of his room. "Why?"  
  
"Because Fred thinks I should. All I thought about was the way Hannah felt against my body when I was holding her!" At that, George pulled him in the room himself.  
  
Everyone exsept for Ron and Hannah: *Laughs*  
  
Harry: That is too good! You got the talk from your older twin brothers!  
  
Ron: *Blushing* Shut - up.  
  
(PRESENT)  
  
"Did that really happen?" Angel askedd suspiciously.  
  
"Yup, it did." George said, truthfully.  
  
"Did Ron really get the talk after just thinking about a simple thing like that?"  
  
"To an older brother, it's not just a 'simple thing'. Percy gave me the talk after just admitting that I was thinking about asking out a girl. Even though he knew I already heard it, like, four times. Three times from him, one from dad."  
  
"Who were you going to ask out?"  
  
"You." George said, blushing.  
  
"How could he give you the talk? I just showed up yesterday!" Angel said, laughing.  
  
"He used Floo Powder just to make sure he got over here quickly enough."  
  
They both started laughing as the passeed the Gryffindor common room for about the fifth time.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Crystal walked through the halls alone the next day. Angel and George were walking around talking somewhere in these halls, Hannah went to go talk to Harry in the Prefect Tower, and Jennifer had just ditched her moments ago to hang out with that Colin guy.  
  
"I hate my friends." Crystal muttered to herself as she walked around yet another corner. "How many corners are in this dang school?" She stopped in front of a buch of staircases and looked up, her eyes wide with fright. "Ok, I swear I just saw a staircase move." Crystal said, shaking her head, hoping above everything that she was just dreaming.  
  
Everyone: *Laughs*  
  
"Really? That's no suprise." Said a voice from behind her, Crystal jumped and spun around, only to land face to face with the hottiest guy in the whole huge school, Draco Malfoy. "The staircases always move. I guess everyone else that's not new, exsept for the First Years, are just used to it. As for the corners, I don't think Dumbledore even knows the answer to that." He laughed slightly and steped around Crystal, staring around at all the staircases. "I'm Draco Malfoy, by the way."  
  
"I know who you are." Crystal said, a dreamy look on her face.  
  
"And you are?" Draco said, smiling, amusment dancing in his eyes.  
  
"Oh. I'm Crystal, Crystal Glass." Crystal said, blushing at him stupidity.  
  
Hannah: Urgh! Crystal is going to get it!  
  
Ron: *Kisses Hannah on the head* Calm down!  
  
"Well, Crystal, you have a beautiful name." Draco said, walking towards her. "It's like a glass that's made out of crystal. Crystal Glass. It just flows together."  
  
"Thanks." Crystal said, looking down at her feet because she was blushing too much. She felt Draco's soft, loving hand under her chin, and the next thing she knew, she was kissing him deeply and passionately on the lips. His tounge slipped into her mouth and she thought she'd return the favor.  
  
They broke apart and Draco lead her to the Prefect Tower and into his room. He picked her up and laid her everso gently on his bed. This was a dream come true for Crystal. She closed her eyes as she felt him take off her clothes, starting with her cloak and ending with her skirt.  
  
Hannah: Can we skip this part? Crystal's one of my best friends!  
  
Ron: *Laughing at Hannah*  
  
Hannah: *Hits Ron with a pillow*  
  
Ron: Hey!  
  
She watched as he took off his clothes and laid on top of her. Then he kissed her on the neck and worked his way down to her stomach. They just laid there in his bed, kissing and doing unmentional things.  
  
"I love you, Draco." Crystal said, kissing his chest.  
  
"I love you too, Crystal." Draco said, kissing her forehead. "Will you go out with me?"  
  
"Yes." Crystal answered.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Harry started to walk out of the Prefect Tower when he heard Crystal screaming in the last room on the left. Malfoy's room. It sounded as she was in pain, but then he walked closer and heard that she was enjoying herself, maybe a little too much. Oh well. That's Hannah's problem if she didn't tell her about Malfoy. Harry knew Hannah knew about Malfoy. Seamus had told Harry that he told Hannah and Angel.  
  
Hannah: *Hitting Harry* It's my fault, is it?  
  
Harry: *Hitting Hannah back* Yes!  
  
Hannah and Harry: *Starting to get into a fight*  
  
Ron: *Holding Hannah back*  
  
James: *Holding Harry back* Calm down, you two!  
  
Harry left the Prefect Tower to go see Ron. He hadn't seen Ron since the day before when Harry walked out on Hannah.  
  
He walked up the steps to his old room and pushed open the door. He found Ron and Hannah making - out on Ron's bed. Ron was on top of Hannah, and Hannah had her legs tied around Ron's.  
  
James: *Chasing Ron* I'm going to hurt you!  
  
Ron: Help!  
  
Harry: Dad! Leave my best friend alone!  
  
Hannah: Yeah!  
  
James: *Stop chasing Ron**Still glaring at Ron* Fine.  
  
"Ron! Hannah!" Harry screamed. They immediatly got up and stared at Harry. Harry was about to leave when Ron stopped him.  
  
"Harry, wait! Don't go."  
  
"Well, don't you two want some privacy!?" Harry yelled.  
  
"Harry, we were just kissing." Hannah said matter - of - factily.  
  
"So? What's your point? You had your legs tied around his! And you were on top of her!"  
  
Ron took a deep breath "Harry, I know it looked bad, but -"  
  
"But what?"  
  
"Harry, just calm down. Please. Just listen to us." Harry heard the pleading note in Ron's voice and decided to calm down. Only because Ron was his best friend.  
  
Ron: *Smiling at Harry*  
  
Harry: *Smiling at Ron*  
  
Okay. I'm calmed down."  
  
"Good." Hannah said, getting up. "Now I can leave you two to talk about this amongst yourselves." At that, she opened the door and left.  
  
Harry and Ron: That was pure evil.  
  
Hannah: *Looking happy* I know.  
  
"I think I know why she chose now to leave." Ron said, as he and Harry watched the door close.  
  
"Yeah. She wanted to calm me down first so I don't pull your head off." Harry smirked.  
  
"So . . . . . about Hannah." Ron said nervously.  
  
"What about her?"  
  
"Well . . . . . didn't you want to talk about her?"  
  
"Not especially. I'm over the shock now." Harry saw that Ron was still looking nervously at him, and added, "I get that you two are going out."  
  
"Okay. Good." Ron said, relieved. "But don't you have a prefect meeting soon?"  
  
"In about an hour. I have awhile. Listen, I'm going to go now. Okay, Ron?"  
  
"Yeah. Sure." Ron whispered as he heard Harry leave the room. Harry barley ever talks to Ron these days. Harry wasn't the one being driven into suicide now, he was driving Ron into it by not being there for him. Ron felt around inside his drawers. He still had Harry's pocket knife.   
  
Harry: That's what made that whole thing happen? Me walking out?  
  
Ron: *Sheepishly* Yes.  
  
Hannah: How could you even think about that?  
  
Ron: Cause Harry wasn't there for me and that was the only thing that mattered.  
  
Harry: *Hugs Ron*  
  
Hannah: *Kisses Ron on the cheek*  
  
Should he us it?  
  
James and Harry: That's a stupid question!  
  
Remus and Siruis: No!  
  
It would probably make his life better if he lost enough blood, because then he wouldn't have a life. Maybe Harry would be happier because Ron wouldn't be bugging him anymore.   
  
Harry: How could you think that? It wouldn't be better!  
  
And maybe Hermione would be happier because she'd be able to do her studies without being dragged into a game of Wizard's Chess.  
  
Hermione: Ron, I like it when you do that! I study too much, anyway!  
  
Harry: Ain't that the truth.  
  
Hermione: *Hits Harry*  
  
Hannah may not be happy, though. But she'd get over it. She only just meet Ron, anyway.  
  
Hannah: Hey! I wouldn't of gotten over it!  
  
Ron: *Smiling at Hannah**Kisses Hannah*  
  
Hannah: *Blushes* And that's why . . .  
  
But there was a voice nagging him in the back of his head. A voice that sounded a lot like Harry's. 'Don't do it Ron' It said 'Your friends wouldn't be happier, they would be sadder. You might bug them sometimes, but without you, Harry wouldn't have anyone to joke around with, and Hermione wouldn't have someone to teach her that there are more important things to life besides studies, having fun.'  
  
Hermione: It really sounded like Harry?  
  
Ron: Yeah. If it sounded like anyone else, I probably would have ignored it.  
  
Harry: *Hugs Ron*  
  
Ron put the knife back in his drawer and left the room, going to find Hermione and drag her into a game of Wizard's Chess.  
  
Hannah: Did you?  
  
Ron: Yeah. And she lost. Again.  
  
Harry: *Laughs*  
  
That night was the Halloween feast. Hannah sat between Harry and Ron, and across from Hermione and Ginny, while Jennifer, Crystal and Angel stood up by the Staff Table, waiting to be sorted.  
  
"Quiet everyone!" Dumbledore yelled over the chatting in the large hall. "Before we start our feast, we have three more new students who need to be sorted. They all followed Hannah Potter from Andrews School of Witchcraft. They are, Angel McCartney, who is a Fifth Year, Crystal Glass, who is also a Fifth Year, and Jennifer Taylor, who is a Fourth Year. Now could you three please step next to that stool? Thank you."  
  
Angel, Crystal and Jennifer stood next to the stool, not knowing what was going to happen. Suddenly, Proffessor McGonagall stood on the other side of the stool.  
  
"We do not have to go in order, so, Angel, would you please sit on the stool?" Angel sat on the stool and was suprised when McGonagall placed a hat on her head, but was even more suprised when the hat began to whisper in her ear.  
  
"You are a very brave young woman. You are kind to your friends and search for adventurs in all the right places. You need to be the center of attention. Um . . . . .GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Everyone: *Cheers*  
  
"Jennifer." Jennifer sat o the stool and had the hat placed on her head. This was weird. At Andrews they got placed in their three houses, Laurmac, Melinacoe, and Terthesta, by taking a quiz on a muggle tool, a computer. Suddenly, the hat started to whisper in her ear.  
  
"You, like Angel, are very brave, though you might not be too bright, you can be when it counts. You don't like being the center of attention , though you like having lots of friends. Um . . . . GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Everyone: *Cheers*  
  
"Crystal"  
  
"You are very differnet from your best friends. For one, you are a good friend, but when it matters, you couldn't be less of a good friend. You are very brave, and like having friends. You can be very different than your normal self at times. So . . . . . . SLYTHERIN!"  
  
Everyone: *Falls silent*  
  
The whole hall gasped, Hannah and her friends more than anyone else. Hannah fainted and Ron picked her up, Harry helping. Although everyone thought this was bad, Crystal seemed very happy about it. Too happy. Hannah could hardly eat all through dinner.  
  
"Hannah, you have to eat something." Harry said, pilling some applesauce on her plate.  
  
"I lost my appitite. I'm not hungary."   
  
Ron picked up a spoonful of applesauce and forced it into Hannah's mouth. Hannah hit him in the back of the head and they all started laughing. All through dinner, everyone was trying to get Hannah to eat, even Angel tried what Ron did, but ended up wearing it after Hannah hit the spoon away. Everyone finally gave up exsept for Harry, who kept on begging Hannah to eat. Hannah finally gave in, and ate a small plate of applesauce, which seemed to satisfy Harry, because he didn't try to make Hannah eat again after that.  
  
Hannah: I was mad at you after that.  
  
Harry: Let's see, you being mad at me but eating, or you being happy with me and not eating. I'll take the first one, thanks.  
  
Hannah: *Smiles at Harry*  
  
Angel walked back into the common room with George, still talking.  
  
"Harry's really done all those things?" Angel asked, interested.  
  
"Yeah, and if Hannah had been there, she could have helped him." George said, laughing. "But good thing my brother and Hermione were there."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Have you guys seen Hermione anywhere?" Ron asked, running up to them.  
  
"No, Ron. What's wrong. You look pale." George said, feeling his brothers forehead. "You're sick, you need to go back up to your room and get some sleep."  
  
But Ron knew what would happen if he went back up to his room. He'd probably take out Harry's pocket knife again, exsept for use it this time. Ron looked terrified at George's statement. George must've noticed this, because he draggeed Ron over to the side of the room, telling Angel he'd be back in a minute.  
  
"Ron. Tell me what's wrong." George demanded. Ron immediatly started crying and barely got out the words, George hugging him.  
  
  
  
Harry: *Hugs Ron*  
  
"Do you remember what Harry always used his pocket knife for?" George nodded. Ron whispered his last statement. "I might do the same thing if I go back up to my room." Ron sobbed. George immediatly pulled Ron off him, still holding on to his shoulders though, so he could look Ron in the face.  
  
"Why would you do something stupid like that?" George yelled at Ron. This made Ron even cry harder. George pulled him in to a hug. "Ron, that's a stupid thing to do." He whispered. "And it won't solve any of your problems."  
  
"I know." Ron sobbed, trying to regain control over himself.  
  
"Are you okay yet, Ron?" George whispered.  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine." Ron said, pulling away from Percy Jr. - er - George.  
  
Everyone: *Laughs*  
  
"Okay, then. Let's go get that knife."  
  
"What? Are you crazy? We can't give it back to Harry!"  
  
Harry: *Hits Ron with a pillow*  
  
Ron: What? I couldn't!  
  
"We're not, hollowhead. Neither you nor Harry can keep that thing in your rooms. So I'm giving it to Hermione for safe keeping."  
  
"Fine." The walked up the stairs and into Ron's room.  
  
"Where is it?" George asked. Ron went over to his nightstand and picked up the knife from the drawer. "Give it to me." Ron handed it over and sighed. Everything would be okay if Hermione had the knife. It would all be for the better. "Let's go give it to Hermione. She's in the Prefects Tower right now."  
  
"Okay." They walked over to the Prefects Tower and into Hermione's room.  
  
"Hi, Ron, George." Hermione said cheerfully, looking up from her Transfiguration book. Ron smiled.  
  
Hermione: I wouldn't have been so cheerful if I knew why you were there.  
  
Ron: Oh, shut up.  
  
"Hermione, we'd like to give this to you for safe keeping." George said, handing her the knife. Hermione looked confused.  
  
"Why can't Ron keep it?" George looked over at Ron and Hermione followed suit. Ron stopped smiling and looked at the ground. "Can I have a moment with Ron, George?" Hermione asked. George nodded and was about to leave when Hermione said, "And can you bring Harry over here? I think he's in his room." George nodded and left.  
  
"Mione?" Ron asked.  
  
"Don't you 'Mione' me!" Hermione yelled at him. "I know why George won't let you keep it now! It's so obvious! You were going to use it just they way Harry uses it!"  
  
"Mio - Hermione, calm down!" Ron yelled back. Harry stepped into the room.  
  
"I will not calm down! This is so stupid! I don't even know why I put up with you two!" Hermione yelled. Ron immediatly grabbed the knife and ran out the door.  
  
Hermione: *Becoming upset* I'm sorry, Ron.  
  
Ron: *Hugging Hermione* It's okay, Mione.  
  
George had been waiting outside, and ran after Ron, after seeing the knife in his hand.  
  
"Ron!" George, Harry, and Hermione yelled after him. But Ron didn't stop runing. Who cares about what the voice in his head said? He was going to run into the bathroom and use the knife, and nobody was going to stop him! His mind was made up. This was the last straw. But he ran into Hannah as soon as he rounded the corner that lead to the bathroom.  
  
"Ron? Where's the fire?" Hannah asked, laughing. But she stopped when she saw the look on Ron's face. "What's wrong?"  
  
George caught up and pulled the knife out of Ron's hand and hit him over the head with it. The next moment, Hermione and Harry came running over to them, out of breath. Ron slid down the wall and started crying and immediatly everyone was by his side.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked, rubbing Ron's back.  
  
"It's not fair!" Ron yelled.  
  
"That's not the point, Ron!" George yelled at him. "Not everything in life is fair! It's no reason to do what you were going to do!"  
  
"What was he going to do?" Hannah asked George. George looked at Ron, and Ron nodded, saying it was okay to tell them.  
  
"Well . . . . . "George trailed off. Then he took out the knife and showed it to her. Hannah didn't get it, but Harry must've, because the next moment, he pulled Ron up and started dragging him down the halls. Everyone was starting to follow them.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled at them. "I want to talk to Ron alone!" They all immediatly stopped, and Harry dragged Ron to his room in the Prefect Tower. "Ron? What were you thinking?" Harry asked him gently.  
  
"I don't know, Harry." Ron said, starting to cry. Harry hugged him and kept on talking.  
  
Harry: *Hugs Ron*  
  
Ron: *Smiles at Harry*  
  
"Why would you want to do it, Ron?"  
  
"Because, Harry, you're my best friend, and I never see you anymore, and I hate that!" Ron sobbed. "Whenever we're alone together and we actually have a chance to talk amongst ourselves, you always have an excuse to leave!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Ron." Harry said. "I'm just afraid you're ashamed and disappointed in me for doing what I was doing. And couldn't of handled it. Were you ashamed and disappointed in me?"  
  
"No, Harry, I was just concerned." Ron said. "I didn't want you to do that to yourselve anymore. I didn't want you to die."  
  
Harry smiled at Ron and Ron immediatly got Harry's point. It was the same for Harry. He didn't want Ron to die either.  
  
"Let's go." Harry said, getting up. Ron got up and wiped his eyes on his sleave.  
  
"Okay." Ron said stepping out of the door.  
  
"And, Ron? Don't ever trying doing that again."  
  
"As long as you don't. Deal?"  
  
"Deal."  
  
Lily: That's a wonderful deal.  
  
James: *Hugging Harry* I agree  
  
They walked down the corridor were they once were and saw that everyone was still, there, completely silent, waiting for them to come back. They saw that Harry and Ron were laughing and joking, and everyone smiled. Everyone exsept for George, that is. He ran straight up to Ron and immediatly began to search him for cuts that might be on his body.  
  
Everyone: *Laughs*  
  
"Leave me alone, George! I'm fine." Ron said, pushing him away as George started to lift up his shirt. Harry started laughing. "It's not funny, Harry. I'm leaving before George pulls down my pants." Ron whispered to Harry. They both laughed, and Ron ran off, George close behind.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
Hermione watched them run off and immediatly blamed herself. She wouldn't have really told Harry if Ron didn't want her too.  
  
Ron: Really?  
  
Hermione: Of course!  
  
Ron: Now you tell me!  
  
Harry: Hey! I'm glad that I know! I kept you from doing something very stupid, and vice versa.  
  
Ron: True.  
  
And now it was her fault that Harry knew. But maybe it was all for the best? She hoped so. Harry walked up to her, still laughing at something that Ron had told him before running off.  
  
"Hey, Mione." Harry said, calming down.  
  
"Did you talk to him?" Hermione said, trying not to cry.  
  
"Yeah, Mione, I talked to him." Harry said gently, hugging her. Hermione gave up and started crying. Harry tried comforting he as best as he could, but she still wouldn't stop crying. "Mione, what's wrong?" Harry asked, pulling her up to look her in the face.  
  
"It's all my fault!"  
  
"What's your fault." Harry asked, confused.  
  
"It's all my fault that you know about Ron. He didn't want you to know so I wasn't going to tell you. But then I yelled at him and he ran off, and then George showed you the knife, and then you found out!" Hermione sobbed.  
  
"Well, it's good that I know. We came to an agreement."  
  
"What kind of agreement?" Hermione asked, calming down.  
  
"Well, if I never try to commit suicide, he won't. We rely on the other for support."  
  
"Okay." Hermione said, wiping her and smiling.  
  
"What's going on, you guys?" Hannah asked as she walked over.  
  
"Nothing." Harry said, rather quickly. "We're talking. Go away."  
  
Lily: That's so nice!  
  
Hannah: I know! *Hits Harry* Be nicer to me!  
  
Harry: Ow! Dad!  
  
James: Don't hit your brother, Hannah.  
  
Hannah: *Sticks her tounge out at Harry*  
  
(A/N: I have to finish this on another page. There isn't enough room on this one!LoL) 


	7. Wild Thingz Extended

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, exsept for Hannah and her friends, but the story's mine!  
  
Ron: *Laughing* You two are such children.  
  
"Okay." Hannah said, confused, then left.  
  
Hermione and Harry walked back to the Gryffindor common room together. Neither of them felt like back to the Prefects Tower.  
  
"We missed the meeting, you know." Hermione said, five minuts later.  
  
"That's alright. George missed it, too. He'll excuse us." Harry said, waving it off.  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
They ran into Ron who looked panick stricken. He grabbed them both and led them away from the common room.  
  
"Ron, what's wrong?" Harry asked, stuck in the middle of confusion and concern.  
  
"George has told Fred and Ginny. He also sent an owl to mum and dad, one to Percy, one to Bill, and another to Charlie!"   
  
"When did this happen?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Well, he just told Fred and Ginny, but he owled mum, dad, Percy, Bill, and Charlie when he found out an hour and a half ago! I just found out because they all sent owls back! They all said that they were coming to Hogwarts to see me! And they all are already here!" Ron yelled, running off.  
  
"Ron. Why's that so bad?" Harry asked as him and Hermione ran to keep up with Ron. "It will be alright!"  
  
"No, it won't!"  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Because, you don't know what they'll be like! They'll never leave me alone!"  
  
"Ron! Calm down!" Harry yelled. Ron stopped running. "Are they looking for you right now?"  
  
Ron nodded. "All eight of them."  
  
Siruis: Wow.  
  
"Wow." Hermione said.  
  
"Well," Harry went on. "we can hide you in the Prefects Tower for now. My room. I'll lock you in. Then me and Hermione will go looking for George to tell him that you have us right now."  
  
"Okay." Ron nodded. "Lets go." They all ran up to the Prefect Tower. Harry locked Ron in his room, and he and Hermione set off to find George. They had only been out of the Prefect Tower for five minutes when they ran into the whole Weasley family, minus Ron. All eight of them.  
  
"Do you two know where Ron is?" Percy asked them sternly.  
  
"Yes." Hermione said. "But we're not telling. Bill opened his mouth to protest but Harry cut him off.  
  
"Ron has us right now. And he said he doesn't want to be hunted down."  
  
"He just needs to be with his friends right now." Hermione pleaded.  
  
"And his girlfriend." Fred muttered and him and George laughed under their breaths.  
  
"Girlfriend?" Arthur Weasley asked. To make things so much better, Hannah came running up to them.  
  
Hannah: Opps.  
  
Harry: Yeah, 'Opps'.  
  
Hermione: That helped us out so much.  
  
Hannah: *Smiling sheepishly at them* Sorry.  
  
"Harry, have you seen my boyfriend?" Hannah asked.  
  
"Yes." Hermione answered for him. Harry was starting to sweat and was really nervous.  
  
"Well, where is he?" Hannah asked.   
  
"Harry and Hermione won't tell us where Ron is, Hannah." Harry shot her a death glare and Fred and George startedd laughing at there mum's, dad's, and their brother's faces.  
  
"Ron is going out with Harry's twin?" Percy asked, astounded.  
  
"Yep." Ginny said, smiling. "And I'm going out with Harry." Harry immediatly ran off in the other direction after seeing Mr. Weasley's, Percy's, Bill's, and Charlie's angry experesions.  
  
Everyone exsept for Harry: *Laughs*  
  
Harry ran into his room only to be greeted by Ron's anxious expression.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Well . . . " Harry started. Ron's face turned to defeated from eagerness. "Don't get the wrong idea, Ron." Ron's face looked a lot more hopeful after that statement. "Well, ya see, Hannah kinda interrupted when we were talking to them. Then Ginny told them that we were going out, so I decided to run for it. But I'm sure Hermione's still talking to them."  
  
"Great. Then I best go talk to them now. They will defeat Hermione and she wiil give in." Ron said, sliding down the wall, landing on the soft and comfortable carpet.  
  
Hermione: *Hits Ron* Hey!  
  
"Not necessarily." Harry pointed out.  
  
"I guess." Ron said, still looking defeated.  
  
"Ron, cheer up." Harry said, pulling Ron up off the carpet. The next moment Hermione ran in, a huge smile on her face.  
  
"So, how did it go?" Ron asked again.  
  
"Well, I talked them down to demanding to see you at once, to you have to see one an hour tomorrow, starting at ten o'clock in the morning. So you have to be with a family member, only a family member, from ten to six."  
  
"Well, that's better than having all of them around me from morning to evening for a week straight." Ron said, a weak smilr forming on his face. The next moment Harry ran out of the room, and Ron was sure that he had seen a tear escape from his eye. Ron ran out the door, but didn't see Harry anywhere. He couldn't run that fast. He probably had the invisibility cloak on.  
  
"Harry, I know you're somewhere in the corridor, under your invisibility cloak. I'm not stupid. Show yourself. I'm just worried." Ron pleaded.  
  
"No!" Harry yelled, and the Ron saw the door that led out of the Prefects Tower open and close. Ron ran out the door and ran into someone on his way down a corridor.  
  
"Sorry." Ron said, not noticing who it was, not looking at their face. He started to run off again to look for Harry, but the person pulled him back. He looked at their face. "Uh oh."  
  
"Ron, we need to talk." Percy said as he pulled Ron out of the corridor and into a deserted room. "How could you even think of doing that?"  
  
"Listen, Percy, we have a whole hour tomorrow to talk about this. I need to find Harry. He's really upset about something." Percy opened his mouth in protest, but Ron cut him off. "If you think thinking about it is big, what about actually doing it? Because he's done it, more than once, too!"  
  
"Fine, go. But we have to talk about this tomorrow." Percy said sternly. Ron began to open the door. "And about Harry and Hannah tomorrow!" Percy yelled after him.  
  
"Okay." Ron called back as he ran down the corridor, looking for Harry. He ran into Dumbledore rounding the corner that led to the Gryffindor common room. "Have you seen Harry anywhere?" Ron asked eagerly.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Weasley. I was just having a nice chitchat with him. He asked me to please not tell anyone where he is going. And I respect that." Ron looked at him in suprise. "He also asked me that if I saw you anywhere to please tell you that he's still keeping to his side of the deal and that he just needs some alone time right now. What deal would he be talking about, Mr. Weasley?"  
  
Harry: You didn't tell him, did you?  
  
Ron: Um . . .  
  
Harry: Oh no . . .   
  
Ron looked at him frightenly, so Dumbledore added, "What you will about to tell me will go no farther than me or you."  
  
Ron gave him a defeated look. "Okay." Ron whispered. "You know what Harry has been doing?" Dumbledore nodded. "Well, I've been thinking about it. So Harry came up with the deal that if he didn't - er - you know - then neither can I, and vice versa. So we kind of depend on eachother for support, you know?"  
  
Harry: You're the one that came up with it!  
  
Ron: It must've just slipped my mind . . .   
  
"I see. That is very wise. Both of you get something out of it." Dumbledore smiled down at Ron, who was looking down at his feet. "I won't tell anyone. And I think we all get a little stressed sometimes, some more than others, though." Ron looked up at Dumbledore and smiled. Ron knew that Dumbledore wasn't judging him, and he silently thanked him for that. He was probably feeling what Ron was feeling for Harry, concern. Hagrid was right, Dumbledore was truely a great man.  
  
  
  
Lily: He really is! He saved my Hannah twice and my Harry once!  
  
Hannah and Harry: *Rolling their eyes*  
  
Harry sat by the lake, wishing he had a family that cared for him as much as the Weasleys cared for eachother. No one really cared that he had tried to commit suicide, But everyone cares when Ron even just thinks about it. Harry wished his parents were still alive. He knew that they'd care.  
  
James and Lily: *Hugging Harry* We care.  
  
Ron: *Smiling at Harry*  
  
Harry was glad that he had run into Dumbledore on the way here. If he didn't, Ron would be looking for him on the Marauders Map right now.  
  
James: So you have my invisibility cloack and the map, eh?  
  
Harry and Ron: Yep.  
  
Then he would come talk to Harry about it. All Harry really needed was to be alone right now. He heard someone walking up behind him aturned around. It was just 'Snuffles'.  
  
"Hi, Snuffles." Harry said, wiping away his tears before Siruis saw them. But he was too late. Good thing it was dark out, because Snuffles turned into Siruis. "Siruis? Are you crazy? Someone will see you!"  
  
Siruis: Awe, look, he cares for his godfather!  
  
Harry: *Smiling, but rolls his eys*  
  
"It's okay, Harry. It's dark out." Siruis said, laughing. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing." Harry said, turning back to look at the lake so Siruis wouldn't see his tears. Sirius sat beside him and Harry could no longer hide his tears, so he started crying into Siruis's shirt.  
  
"I knew it was nothing." Siruis said, rubbing Harry's back. "Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"It's just, Ron has so many people who care about him! And I don't have anyone!"  
  
"Hey! I take offense to that! I care!"  
  
Opps. Harry had forgotten about Siruis talking to him and Ron staying by his bed and Hannah's crying figure and Hermione's sad face.  
  
Ron: See! We care!  
  
Hannah and Hermione: Yeah!  
  
"Oh, yeah." Harry said, getting up and wiping his face.  
  
" 'Oh yeah.' Thanks a lot, kid. I feel so loved." Siruis said, getting up and pulling Harry up afterwards.  
  
"Sorry." Harry said, smiling at Siruis. "Siruis? Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure. What is it Harry?"  
  
"Can I call you dad?"  
  
James: *Faints*  
  
Lily: *Waking James up* How could you ask such a question?  
  
James: I'm your father!  
  
Harry asked, looking hopefully into Siruis's eyes.  
  
Harry wanted to call Siruis dad? What about James? James had been Siruis's best friend. What should he say? Should he say yes? Should he say no because of James? Siruis wasn't sure, but he finally came to a decision.  
  
"No, Harry." Harry looked like he was about to cry. "I'm sorry, Harry, but it's because of James.   
  
James: Thank you, Siruis!  
  
Siruis: Um . . . No problem?  
  
Listen, I've got ot go." Harry watched him leave, feeling sadness drifting all over himself. Harry had just been let down by the closest thing he had to a family, his godfather. He never thought this could be humanly possible. And the way Siruis looked when he said it. At first he looked flattered, which made Harry very happy, thinking he would say yes. But then Siruis started to look terrified, which only got to Harry a bit, but he still thought Siruis would say yes. But then . . . . . then he looked at Harry with a mixture of digust, like Harry shouldn't have asked such a stupid question, and pity. My god, Siruis pitied him. No one has every pitied Harry before.  
  
Lily: *Hits Siruis* How dare you pity my son!  
  
Siruis: Ow!  
  
James: Calm down, Lily!  
  
The next moment, Harry felt himself being pushed into the lake. He looked up and saw Malfoy and his two goons, Crabbe and Goyle.   
  
"So, Scarhead, you were actually crying?" Malfoy said, a smile forming on his lips. "This is too sad." Malfoy started to pretend to cry. Crabbe and Goyle picked Harry up from out of the water. Crabbe held Harry while Goyle punched him. Harry didn't care. His life was already plunging down deep. Why not let them finish him off so he would have to be anymore?  
  
Everyone exsept for Harry: *Gasps*  
  
Hannah: Harry!  
  
Hermione: How could you think that?  
  
Harry: *Stares at his hands*  
  
"Malfoy! Send your goons off Harry or I will be forced to hurt all three of you!" Came the voice of Ronald Weasley, about ten feet away from Harry.  
  
"Make me, Weasel!" Malfoy screamed at him. Ron ran head first into Malfoy, knocking him down to the ground. They started getting in a fight, and Harry felt happy that Ron had found him. He forgot, once again, that Ron really cared for him.  
  
Ron: Of course I care for you, Harry! How could I not?  
  
Harry: *Smiles at Ron*  
  
Ron was his best friend. Harry started fighting against Crabbe and Goyle, but they were too strong, the next thing he knew, everything had went dark.  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled, costing him a punch in the face by Malfoy. Crabbe and Goyle had thrown Harry into the lake while he was unconscious, and now he was sinking down to the bottom. Suddenly, Fred and George took Crabbe and Goyle, and Bill smashed Malfoy down to the ground.  
  
"Never - touch - my - brother - ever - again!" Bill yelled, throwing a punch at Malfoy for every word that came out of his mouth. Ron ran and dived into the lake, looking all around for Harry, but he was no where in sight. Oh no, Harry couldn't die. Ron kept on searching for Harry, but found nothing. He finally saw a glint of gold, and swam towards it, but it was only Harry's glasses. Ron looked around again, but it was too dark. He swam up for breath.  
  
"Lumos!" Ron cried, then he swam down into the lake again, his wand lighting his way. Then he saw Harry. He swam towards him and grabbed him by the edge of his collar.  
  
Harry: Thanks.  
  
Ron: I wasn't going to let you die, Harry.  
  
James: You have my permission to date Hannah, since you saved my son.  
  
Lily: *Hugging Ron and crying into his shoulder* Thank you!  
  
Ron: *Looking over at Harry* Help.  
  
Harry: *Grabbing Lily* Come on, mum, I'm okay.  
  
Lily: *Gaining control over herself* Good.  
  
He swam to shore only to be greeted by Fred, George, and Bill. Bill grabbed Harry while Fred and George helped Ron walk. He was so tired. He was going to tell Fred and George this, but before he could say anything, his head foated in a big deep sea of black.  
  
Harry: That's the end of that chapter.  
  
Siruis: Let's go get some lunch, I'm hungry.  
  
Lily: Okay.  
  
James: Fine by me.  
  
Hannah: *Kisses Ron passionatly* Let's go.  
  
Ron: *Dreamly* Okay.  
  
Harry: *Laughing at Ron* Snap out of it! You're making a foul of yourself!  
  
Ron: *Snapping out of it* Right. Let's go, Harry, Hannah, Hermione.  
  
Hermione, Hannah, Harry: Okay.  
  
So they left to the Great Hall for some lunch . . . 


	8. Mixed Troubles

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, exsept for Hannah and her friends, but the story's mine!  
  
When everyone had finished their lunches, they decided that it was time for the next chapter.   
  
James: I agree. This story is just to good.  
  
Lily: I know. But it's really very sad.  
  
Ron: Yeah. But I wan't to know what happens next.  
  
Harry: *Rolling his eyes* You already know what's going to happen!  
  
Ron: That's not the point!  
  
Harry: *Rolling his eyes again* Whatever.  
  
Ron: I want to read now!  
  
Hermione: Fine.  
  
So Ron read on:  
  
Chapter 7: Mixed troubles  
  
Ron woke up in the Hospital Wing the next afternoon. He looked around and saw that someone was staring at him. He couldn't quite make out who it was, because something was wrong with his vision. Then everything suddenly came into focus and he saw that Harry was in the bed next to him, and he had been staring at Ron.  
  
"Harry, are you okay?" Ron asked him quietly. His head hurt a lot.  
  
Harry: You idiot! Then you shouldn't have spoken!  
  
Ron: I was worried!  
  
"Yeah, Ron, I'm okay." Harry said. "Thanks for helping me out there. If you had listened to Dumbledore, I'd probably be dead."  
  
"It's okay. But, Harry, I did listen to Dumbledore." Ron laughed as Harry stared at him confused. "I ran into Si - er - Snuffles and he looked at me with such such a face that I immediatly knew what was wrong. So I ran out to the lake to keep you from doing something stupid."  
  
"I told Dumbledore to tell you that I'd keep to my side of the deal."  
  
"Oh he told me, alright. But it sure didn't look like you cared about the deal much when Goyle was beatin' you up, mate."  
  
"I guess. I'm sorry, Ron."  
  
"It's okay."  
  
"No, it's not."  
  
"Harry! It is!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because after I saved you, I was half - hoping that I'd just black out and die."  
  
"Well, half of that came true."   
  
They both started laughing,  
  
Lily and Hermione: That really isn't something to laugh about!  
  
Siruis and James: I agree!  
  
Harry: It just seemed funny at the time.  
  
Ron: But now it seems stupid.  
  
but stopped when Ginny and Hannah ran into the room, followed by Snuffles, Lupin, Angel, Jennifer, Crystal, the rest of the Weasleys, Dumbledore, and Hermione.  
  
"Ron! Harry!" Ginny and Hermione cried, hugging them both. Angel, Jennifer, and Crystal just stayed back while everyone fussed over Harry and Ron. Madam Pomfrey came running into the room.  
  
"Everyone! These two boys need rest. Only one visitor per boy at once. So only two of you can be in here!"  
  
Siruis: I think we all can count, thanks!  
  
Everyone: *Laughs*  
  
Lily: That's Madam Pomfrey for you!  
  
James: I have to agree!  
  
Everyone looked at Hannah and Snuffles, silently agreeing that they could stay. Well, lets just say that Harry wasn't too happy when Snuffles walked over to Harry and Hannah walked over to Ron. He would have much pefered it the other way around.  
  
Siruis: Hey!  
  
Harry: What? I wasn't very happy with you!  
  
Siruis: Because I wouldn't let you call me dad because of James?  
  
Harry: At that point, I had never met my father! So I didn't care! I was thinking, 'Well, since I can't call dad dad, I might as well call the person closest to it dad'!  
  
Siruis, James and Ron: Calm down, Harry!  
  
Harry: No! And second of all, you pitied me!  
  
At that he ran out of the room, and Ron ran after him.  
  
Hermione: If Ron's gone, who's going to read?  
  
James: If their friendship is anything like mine and Siruis's, they'll be back any second now.  
  
Siruis: Yep.  
  
The next moment, Ron and Harry walked back into the room, and Harry looked a lot calmer.  
  
Harry: *Going red in the face* Hello.  
  
Ron: I calmed him down. He's okay now.  
  
"Harry?" Siruis said, turning into a man and sitting in the chair next to Harry.  
  
"Go away." Harry said, turning away and giving Siruis the cold shoulder.  
  
"What's wrong, Harry?" Ron asked him. "Siruis is your godfather."  
  
"Well," Harry said, his next words flying out of his mouth before he could stop them. "I wouldn't mind if he wasn't."  
  
MPP, Hermione, and Lily: *Gasps*  
  
Siruis: *Pointing at Harry* You're mean!  
  
Harry: *Sticks his tounge out at Siruis*  
  
Ron: *Rolls his eyes at Harry*  
  
Ron and Hannah gasped, and Siruis looked heartbroken.  
  
"Well, Harry, I can tell that you're angry with me." Siruis said, getting up. "So I'll go." And at that, he left the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Harry? What's wrong with you?" Ron asked, a suprised look on his face.  
  
"I know what's wrong. Siruis told me." Hannah said, looking at Harry in disbeleif.  
  
"What is it, Hannah?" Ron asked her.  
  
"Well, he's just mad at Siruis because. . . . " Harry was silently hoping that Hannah wouldn't finish her sentence. Harry wanted to tell Ron when the time was right. "Nevermind. Harry doesn't want me to tell you. He wants to tell you when he thinks the time is right."  
  
MPP, Hermione, and Lily: *Their mouths hanging open in awe*  
  
Hermione: That was truely remarkable.  
  
Harry and Ron: *Smiling* Wasn't it?  
  
"How did you know that?" Harry asked her, amazed.  
  
"I don't know. Maybe it's a twin thing." Hannah guessed, shrugging.  
  
"I guess."  
  
"So, Harry. " Ron went on. "When do you think the time will be right to tell me?"  
  
"I don't know, Ron."  
  
"Can you tell me now?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can Hannah tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can Siruis tell me?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Can -"  
  
"No."  
  
Everyone exsept for Ron: *Laughs*  
  
Ron: It wasn't funny, it was mean.  
  
Siruis: *Pointing to Harry**In a spine chilling voice* Your evil.  
  
Harry: *Scooting away from Siruis* And you give me the creeps.  
  
James: *Patting Harry on the shoulder* Don't worry. He's actually acting normal.  
  
Ron: *His eyes wide* I'd hate to see him when he's acting strange.  
  
Harry, Hannah, and Hermione: Me too.  
  
"Okay then. Hey! Wait! We can have two people in at a time and we only have one! Where's our other guest?"  
  
As if god had heard him and was answering his prayers, Mr. Weasley walked into the room, smiling at Harry, Ron, and Hannah.  
  
"Uh oh." Ron whispered to Harry. "This is the day that I was supposed to visit with my family. Oh well, it's only 8:30."  
  
"I don't care if it's not time to visit yet, Ron. We still have to talk about this." Mr. Weasley said sternly.  
  
"Oh dad . . . . . . I'm better now. Me and Harry have a deal." Ron said, pouting.  
  
Remus: Pathetic.  
  
Ron: *Hitting Remus* Hey!  
  
What's your deal, then?" Arthur asked.  
  
"Well you see, Mr. Weasley, I have actually done what Ron was only thinking about. So I came up with a way so both of us rely on the other for support. As long as neither of us does it, the other can't, either."  
  
"But what if one of you tries it?"  
  
Harry looked over at Ron, and they silently agreed that he'd take this one. "Well, dad, that's where the support comes in. We both don't want eachother to die, so if we let ourselves down, we're letting our friend down. Because then, they have the right to try it."  
  
Lily: Interesting.  
  
James: I never thought of it that way.  
  
Harry: *Staring at Ron* Neither did I.  
  
"I see. Very clever. But later, Ron, we still need to talk about this."  
  
"Okay, dad."  
  
"Now, what exactly happened down by the lake last night?"  
  
"Well, Mr. Weasley, I was sitting by the lake, thinking about stuff,  
  
Everyone exsept for Harry: Stuff?  
  
Harry: What? Like I was going to addmit to what I was really thinking about to Mr. Weasley!  
  
Ron: Stop calling him 'Mr. Weasley'! It's annoying! Call him 'Ron's dad', or 'Arthur'!  
  
Harry: *Glares at Ron*  
  
Ron: *Glares back*  
  
and then Malfoy, Crabbe, and Goyle came up behind me. Malfoy kept insulting me and then Crabbe held me while Goyle hit me."  
  
"Then I came and jumped on Malfoy, because he wouldn't send his goons off Harry."  
  
Harry grinned at Ron. "Yeah. His exsact words were, 'Malfoy! Send your goons off Harry or I will be forced to hurt all three of you!' It was real funny."  
  
"Yeah. But then, Goyle hit Harry so hard that it knocked him out. Then they threw him in the lake!"  
  
"Yeah, and that cost you a punch in the face." Fred said as he, George and Bill walked in. "He was too busy yelling, 'Harry!' that he forgot he was fighting Malfoy!"   
  
"Then Fred and George lept on Crabbe and Goyle, and Bill lept on Malfoy."  
  
James: Your brothers are very protective of you and your friends, aren't they?  
  
Ron: Yep.  
  
Lily: Well then, I'm glad Harry's one of your friends and Hannah's your girlfriend!  
  
James and Harry: -_-  
  
"Yeah." George smiled. "He was yelling 'Never touch my brother ever again!' while punching him in the face like a gazillion times."   
  
"Then I went after Harry while I still had the chance. I couldn't find him anywhere -"  
  
"But you never gave up." Bill said, smiling at Harry.  
  
Ron: *His face going almost as red as his hair*  
  
  
  
"- after about two minutes I found his glasses. Then I decided to go up for air and lite my wand, so I could see better, and then I found Harry and brought him up."  
  
"And know what that reminds me of, Ron? When Harry saved you from the Merpeople!" George laughed at Fred's joke.  
  
MPP, Hannah, and Lily: What?  
  
Harry: It was in the Triwizards Tournament last year.  
  
Siruis and James: The Triwizards Tournament! Cool!  
  
Lily: How could they let my baby be in that? He's too young!  
  
Ron: He won, though!  
  
Siruis and James: Cool!  
  
Harry: *Sad* Just barely. I shouldn't have won.  
  
Ron: Hugging Harry* Cheer up, mate! It wasn't your fault!  
  
Lily: What wasn't?  
  
Hermione: Nothing. Let's just keep reading.  
  
"But when the came up," Bill continued, because that's as far as Ron was awake to remember. "Ron blacked out after a few seconds. He was probably too tired. So me Fred waited and fixed up Harry, so he wouldn't die, while George went and informed Dumbledore and Madam Pomfrey. When they came back, Madam Pomfrey and Dumbledore levitated Harry and Ron to the Hospital Wing. The settled them in bed and Dumbledore and us stayed there until Madam Pomfrey came in and finally told us to go away at about two in the morning."  
  
James: *Nudging Ron* Your brothers really care for you, eh?  
  
Harry: *Glaring at Ron* All the Weasleys care for oneanother.  
  
Hannah and Hermione: *Hugs Harry*  
  
Hermione: Don't go into a fit again. We care for you.  
  
Harry: *Smiling at Hannah and Hermione* Thanks.  
  
"But don't be suprised if Ron can't walk properly for a while." Fred said, grinning.  
  
"Why?" Ron asked, confused.  
  
"Well," Explained Bill. "Madam Pomfrey said you broke your leg in a weird angle and wasn't able to mend it properly. So she said we'd have to let it heal the rest of the way in muggle fashion."  
  
Lily: *Hugging Ron* Poor you.  
  
James: That had to suck.  
  
Harry: *About to leave* Great! Your family isn't caring enough that you have to take mine, too?  
  
Ron: *Pleading look on his face* Harry . . .  
  
Harry: No!  
  
Ron: *Pulling Harry out the room* Let's have a talk.  
  
Harry: Fine.  
  
Ron: I'm sorry Harry. They jumped on me. Plus, you shouldn't care. I know you hate it, but everyone else in the school cares.  
  
Harry: They don't care if I'm hurt Ron. They only care because I defeated Voldemort. Then I had three other run - ins with him and survived. That's all. Family is what's really very important to me.  
  
Ron: I'm sorry, Harry. I had no idea that you felt that way.  
  
Harry: *Openning the door* It's okay. C'mon.  
  
Ron: Harry . . .   
  
Harry: Oh no. What is it?  
  
Ron: Things would be so much funner if Fred and George were here.  
  
Harry: You mean funnier?  
  
Ron: Yes.  
  
Hermione: Can we?  
  
Ron: You just want Fred here!  
  
Lily: Why would she want that?  
  
Harry: You'll find out later in the story.  
  
Ron: *Taking Harry's hour - glass* I'll be back in a bit.  
  
Harry: Hurry!  
  
Ron: Okay. Bye!  
  
Then Ron disappeared  
  
Hermione: Should we wait until he comes back?  
  
Remus: Yeah.  
  
Siruis: He said he'll be back in a bit and said he would hurry.  
  
The next moment, Ron, Fred, and George were standing in front of them.  
  
James: That was quick.  
  
Ron: They were standing where I appeared.  
  
George: In his room. We were looking for . . . stuff.   
  
Hannah: But didn't you two graduate last year?  
  
Fred: Yeah. We were in Ron's room at The Burrow.  
  
Ron: Whatever. I'll keep reading.  
  
George: What are you reading?  
  
Hannah: The Prophesy of the Twins: Chapter 7.  
  
Fred: *Sitting next to Hermione* Great. Read on then, Ron.  
  
Harry looked at Ron with a 'I'm sorry.' kind of look.  
  
"It's okay, Harry. Don't give me that look."  
  
"We all are going to go now." Fred said, gesturing to himself and George and Bill.  
  
"And dad," George said before walking out the door. "Percy wants to talk to Ron so he doesn't want you to take too long."  
  
"Okay, George. Tell him I'll only be a couple of minutes." George nodded and left the room. "So, Ron, Harry, that's the tale, is it?" Harry and Ron nodded. "Has Dumbledore heard it?"   
  
"I think he's going to very soon." Hannah said, looking at them all slyly. "Excuse me, I need to get three Slytherin's expelled. Good - bye."  
  
George: *High - fiving Hannah* Nice.  
  
Hannah: Thanks. Too bad they only got two months detention.  
  
Harry: That's still worth something.  
  
Hannah: True.  
  
Ron and Harry started laughing. "That's my sister." Harry said before Hannah had opened the door.  
  
"What? Nobody messes with my brother and gets away with it." Hannah said, smilling at Harry, and then left.  
  
Hannah: And I still say that every time Malfoy messes with Harry. He's a bit afraid of me now.  
  
Harry: A bit?  
  
Ron: Let us take you back to the beginning of the year . . .  
  
George: . . . Do you remember when he found out that he had most of his classes with Gryffindor?  
  
Hannah: How do you know that?  
  
Fred: Ron owled us. Anyway, that ment most of his classes were with you.  
  
Hermione: He fainted when he came to that relization.  
  
Hannah: True. Very true . . .   
  
Harry walked into the Gryffindor common room a week later only to be stopped by Fred and George Weasley.  
  
"Harry! The Quidditch try-outs are in five minutes!" Fred yelled, pulling Harry out of the common room.  
  
"We need a new Keeper." George said as he started naming off players the needed. "And two new Chasers. Angelina's the only Chaser we've got. We're still the Beaters. And your still the Seeker. You're the captain, too. You would have been last year, too, but because of the Triwizard Tournament . . . ." George said, not finishing his sentence. Everyone knew that Harry hated talking about the Triwizard Tournament. The last time someone did, Harry ended up not talking to Ron for a week.  
  
Hannah: Why?  
  
Ron: Because I was the one who was talking about it.  
  
George: Me and Fred learned from that.  
  
They arrived on the Quidditch feild and already people were flying around. There was Michael Frankfurt, Andrew McLean, and . . . . Ron?  
  
Ron: What's so bad about that?  
  
Lily and James: It's . . . you.  
  
George: Who are all of you?  
  
Remus: Remus Lupin.  
  
Fred: Really? Wow . . .   
  
Siruis: Siruis Black.  
  
George: Good thing Harry told us all about you . . .   
  
Fred: . . . Or we'd be scared out of our wits.  
  
Lily: Lily Evans.  
  
George: Harry's mum?  
  
Fred: Wow.  
  
James: James Potter.  
  
Fred: Harry's dad?  
  
George: Wow.  
  
Harry: They're in their Seventh Year right now.  
  
Lily: Dear me. You two are older than us, and we're supposed to be older than you.  
  
Ron: *Annoyed* Let's just get on with the story.  
  
Harry ran over to the part of the feild that Ron was flying over, and he heard Fred and George right behind him.  
  
"Ron?" Harry shouted. Ron looked down, smiling, and waved. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Trying out, of course." Ron shouted back. "What else would I be doing?"  
  
"I bet he's just trying to impress Hannah."  
  
Ron: I was not!  
  
George, Fred, and Harry: Right . . .   
  
Fred muttered to George. "Look, there she is." Fred said, pointing to a girl in the air. Harry looked over, and there was Hannah, her eyes fixed on Ron. Hannah was trying out? He looked over the feild, and saw Hermione, also.  
  
"Yeah. Probably." George muttered back. "Let's go sit down and judge them, Fred. Harry, as captain, you have to tell the what to do."  
  
"Okay." Harry nodded to George. He walked over to the middle over the feild and gestured for them all to come down. There was at least nine people that were trying out. He wasn't counting Ron. Ron didn't exactly qualify as a person.  
  
Ron: *Hitting Harry* Hey!  
  
George: Sad . . .   
  
Fred: . . . But true.  
  
Harry: *Laughing*  
  
Lily: You're too mean, Harry.  
  
MPP: I thought it was funny!  
  
Ron: *Glaring at everyone exsept for Hannah(Of course)*  
  
"For now, I want you all to just do your best and work things out between yourselves about what position you want to play. Remember, we only need two Chasers and one Keeper." Everyone started to fly into the air, but Harry held Ron back for a second. "I'm not supposed to play favorite's, but good luck, Ron."  
  
George and Remus: You would need it!  
  
Fred and Siruis: I agree!  
  
Ron: You guys are mean!  
  
"Thanks, Harry." He said before flying off to join the rest off the Gryffindors. Harry smiled at Ron's fying figure and thanked god that they were best friends again, and then headed off to go sit with Fred and George.  
  
"Got everything under control there, Harry?" George asked as Harry sat next to him.  
  
"Yeah. Everything's great." Harry said as he kept smiling at Ron, who kept smiling back.  
  
George and Fred: There's love in the air!  
  
Harry and Ron: *Scooting away from eachother* Ewww!  
  
The afternoon went by very slowly. Harry kept checking his watch to find out that he kept checking it every five minutes. Ron was actually doing a really good job at being a Keeper, but horrible at being a Chaser. Fred and George agreed.  
  
Everyone exsept for Ron: *Laughs*  
  
Ron: Hey!  
  
He kept on handing the Quaffle off to the other team.  
  
Everyone exsept for Ron: *Laughs*  
  
Harry knew he wasn't meaning to, but it was still very funny every time he did this.  
  
Ron: *Hits Harry*  
  
Harry: *Laughing* Hey! It was the truth!  
  
Fred and George kept on laughing at Ron for a least two minutes after he handed it off. Ron caught them once and threw the Quaffle at them. Harry thought this was funnier than Ron handing it the ball off to the wrong people.   
  
George: It was not!  
  
Fred: It hit me once!  
  
George: Yeah!  
  
Harry: *Laughing like crazy*  
  
Ron: *Smiling, but rolling his eyes at Harry*  
  
Harry thought he couldn't of been happier when try outs had ended. He has already had three near hits with the Quaffle and was actually hit with it once.   
  
Everyone exsept for Harry: *Laughs*  
  
Harry: It hurt!  
  
George: Just like when Ron hit Fred!  
  
Harry: But Ron's weak!  
  
Ron: *Hits Harry* Hey!  
  
"Ron, how's your leg?" Harry asked him as they headed towards Hogwarts.  
  
"It's better. Thanks for helping me with stuff this past week." Ron said, limping his way next to Harry.  
  
"No problem, Ron. It was kind of my fault that your leg got hurt."  
  
"It's not your fault, Harry. How many times do I have to keep on telling you that?" Ron hit Harry in the head with his broomstick, which made Harry lose his balance and fall to the ground, Ron falling right after him, who lost his balance, also. They both started laughing, and George and Fred helped them up.  
  
Everyone: *Laughs*  
  
"You two are really something." Fred said, trying to pull Ron up off the ground, who was purposly trying to make the job harder on him.  
  
Fred: I knew it!  
  
Everyone: *Laughs*  
  
"Ron, stop it or I'll just let you fall!" Fred said, tugging at Ron with all his might. Ron finally gave up and made the job easier on him.  
  
"Well, thanks, Ron. But no matter what you say, I will still think it's my fault." Harry said, dodging a hit from Ron.  
  
Ron: You're impossible, Harry!  
  
Harry: Thanks.  
  
James: I don't think that was a compliment, son.  
  
Harry: I know.  
  
Lily: Ron's right. You are impossible.  
  
"Stop saying that! Wait a minute! You never told me why you're mad at Siruis, and you've been mad at him for a whole week!" Ron complained.  
  
"Fine, I'll tell you!" Harry said, annoyed.  
  
Ron: I didn't know I was annoying you! You should have told me! I would've stopped asking!  
  
Harry: *-_-* Now you tell me.  
  
Harry mummbled his next words, thinking he shouldn't have asked Siruis what he did. "I asked him if I could call him dad."  
  
"What, mate?" Ron asked.  
  
"I asked him if I could call him . . . . . call him . . . . ." Harry trailed off, thinking Ron would think he was stupid if he finished his sentence.  
  
Ron: I wouldn't think you were stupid, mate. How could you think that?  
  
Harry: Cause I felt stupid.  
  
Ron: Well, I wouldn't of thought you were stupid. Maybe crazy, but not stupid.  
  
Harry: Thanks! That helps a lot!  
  
"Harry, I won't think you're stupid if you just tell me!" Ron yelled."  
  
"I asked him if I could call him . . . . call him . . . . . " Harry trailed off once again and looked over at Ron. Ron gave him look that said 'I know what you're thinking.'   
  
"You asked him if you could call him dad, didn't you?" Ron said softly. Harry nodded and looked down at his feet, tears stinging his eyes. "It's okay, Harry, I understand. Don't cry, Harry, it will be alright."  
  
Lily: *Hugging Ron* Thank you for caring for my baby!  
  
George: *Looking frightenly at Lily* She's off her rocker, isn't she?  
  
James: Yep.  
  
Greorge: Thought so.  
  
Fred: Yeah. Who in their right mind would want to hug Ron?  
  
Ron: *Glares at Fred*  
  
"No it won't! He said no! Don't you understand? He's the closest thing I had to a father, and when he said it, he had such a mixture of disgust and pity in his eyes, I just couldn't take it!" Harry screamed. He ran off toward the giant castle and ran into Snuffles. Harry looked at him for a moment and felt a single tear trickle down his cheek. Harry ran off, not looking back, but he knew Snuffles was running after him. Harry ran in his room and locked the door. He could hear Snuffles wining outside, but just ignored him. He finally let lose and cried on his pillow. He heard a click and then the door open. The only other person who had a key to this room was Dumbledore. Harry looked up and saw Dumbledore, Snuffles, and Ron staring at him. Harry laid back in his bed and began to cry again. He felt someone sit next to him and start rubbing his back.  
  
"Go away." Harry said, shrugging off the person next to him.  
  
"Harry, it's me." Ron said, rubbing Harry's back again.  
  
George: Awe! How cute!  
  
Fred: Notice he didn't shrug Ron off?  
  
George and Fred: There's love in the air!  
  
Ron: *Hugs Harry purposly* Shut up! We're just best friends and we care about eachother! And plus, he's going out with Ginny . . . *Let's go of Harry and holds on to Hannah* . . . and I, Hannah.  
  
George: Okay . . .  
  
Fred: Sure . . .  
  
Harry and Ron: *Glares at Fred and George*  
  
Harry looked up at Snuffles and glared at him. Dumbledore shut the door and Siruis turned back into a man.  
  
"You have no right to be in my room." Harry growled.  
  
"Calm down, Harry! It's going to be okay. I promise." Ron said soothingly.  
  
George: What did we tell you?  
  
Fred: Really.  
  
Siruis walked over toward Harry and sat next to him. Harry scooted over, not wanting to be too close to Siruis.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry."  
  
"No you're not!"  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"No! You just pity me!"  
  
"Harry, calm down!"  
  
"See! You don't even deny it!"  
  
"Harry -"  
  
"Get out of my room!"  
  
Siruis: *Sarcasticly* I'm going to have so much fun with you.  
  
Harry: *Grinning sheepishly at Siruis* Sorry.  
  
"Harry -"  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Siruis just stared at Harry, then got up and left, Dumbledore following.  
  
"Harry, don't you think your being just a smidge too hard on Siruis?" Ron asked him.  
  
"No." Harry cried.  
  
Ron: Yes.  
  
Harry: No.  
  
Ron: Yes.  
  
Harry: No.  
  
Hannah: Just shut up and read the story!  
  
Ron: Yes ma'am.  
  
"Ron, I don't know if I can keep to my side of the deal or not." Harry started crying in Ron's shirt, unable to stop himself.  
  
Ron rubbed Harry's back. "You will, Harry. I know you will."  
  
- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -  
  
The next day Harry posted the people who made the cut. Harry picked the people he tought were the best, Angelina picked people that she thought had good heart, and Fred and George picked people who they thought would help the beat Slytherin. The final postings were . . .  
  
"Hermione Granger - Chaser, Angel McCartney - back up Keeper, Andrew McLean - Chaser, Hannah Potter - back up Chaser, Ronald Weasley - Keeper. " Ron read as soon as Harry had posted it. "Wow! Thanks, Harry!"  
  
"No problem, Ron. You were the best as a Keeper." Harry said as they walked out of the common room. "Angel was the second best, and since she's my sisters best friend, she's the back up Keeper, incase you get sick and can't go to a game. And I couldn't say no to Hannah. She really did try. So if a Chaser can't come to the game for any reason, she's the back up."  
  
Lily: That's really very smart of you, Harry.  
  
Siruis: We'll have to make back - up people for Gryffindor this year.  
  
Remus: It's half way through the year!  
  
Siruis: Who cares! I want to be the back - up Keeper!  
  
Remus, James, and Lily: -_-  
  
"That way the people you care about don't get left out."  
  
"Exactly."  
  
"Hey, Harry, do you think Hermione has checked it, yet?"   
  
"I don't know, Ron. Do you think she'll be happy that you two made it on the team?" Harry asked, excitment in his voice.  
  
"I think she'll be happy she made it on the team, but not happy that she has less time to get her studies done. You know she already complains about that."  
  
"Yeah. But if she doesn't want to be on the team, Hannah can always take her spot.  
  
"She will not!" Came the voice of a very happy Hermine from behind them. "I'll just have to make time for practice and my studies. You do. And so does George. And he's going to have more on his plate to deal with this year. Him being Head Boy and all."  
  
"Whatever you say, Hermione." Ron said, rolling his eyes.  
  
George: You were jealous!  
  
Ron: Was not!  
  
Fred: Yes you were! You rolled you eyes right after she mentioned George was Head Boy!  
  
Ron: That doesn't prove anything!  
  
George and Fred: *In sing songy voices* Jealous . . . jealous . . . jealous . . .   
  
"Okay. So have you figured out when we're going to practice, Harry?" Hermione said, ignoring Ron.  
  
"Yes, but I can't tell you yet."  
  
"Why not?" Ron said, sounding offended.  
  
"Because. I'll tell you when I tell the rest of the team tonight. At our meeting?" Harry added as he saw the confused looks on their faces. "Even back - ups have to come. It was on the sheet of the people who made the cut, and I already told everyone else when we were trying to figure who would be on the team. You know, Hermione, you barely made it on the team."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Fred and George thought that Michael Frankfurt might be a better choice. They didn't think you'd be aggrestive enough."  
  
"What? Just because he's a boy."  
  
"No because you're . . . . . Well, Hermione . . . you're . . . you're Hermione. You're not aggresive." Ron laughed.  
  
Hermione: Is that why?  
  
George: Um . . .   
  
Fred: Yes.  
  
Hermione: *Glares at George and Fred*  
  
"Humph!" Hermione said. She walked off backwards, glaring at Ron. She wasn't watching where she was going and tripped over a something lying on the floor.  
  
MPP, Fred, and George: *Laughs*  
  
Hermione: Boys are evil.  
  
Harry and Ron: We weren't laughing.  
  
Hermione: Fine. All boys, exsept you two, are evil.  
  
Harry and Ron: Thank you.  
  
"Hermione!" Harry yelled as him and Ron ran over to her. "Are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine. Hey! What's this?" Hermione asked as she picked up the book she tripped over. "I wonder what a book is doing, lying on the floor like that."  
  
"Does it have a name?" Ron asked.  
  
"I don't know." Hermione flipped it over. "Yes. It's called, " She said in a confused voice, " 'The Big Book of Prophesy's'. Interesting."  
  
"There's a bookmark in it." Harry said as Hermione handed the book to him. "And there's a prophesy underlined." Harry read : " 'The boy - who - lived shall defeat all evil with the help of his sister by his side.' "  
  
Ron and Hermione just stared at Harry while he just stared at the book. Harry dropped the book and fainted.  
  
Harry: That. Was. Freaky.  
  
Ron: I know.  
  
Hermione: *Laughing* So freaky that you fainted.  
  
Harry and Ron: *Glares at Hermione*  
  
Ron walked into the Hospital Wing the next day to visit Harry. He didn't know if he was awake yet, because when Ron came to visit Harry an hour ago, he was still passed out. Ron just hoped he didn't go into another coma again.  
  
Harry: *Glares at Ron*  
  
Ron: What? It could happen!  
  
"Harry! You're awake!" Ron yelled as he ran to Harry's side. "How long have you been awake?"  
  
"Since you left an hour ago. I saw your red hair leave the room." Harry and Ron laughed.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine. I was just really shocked."  
  
"Yeah. That was weird."  
  
"Tell me about it."  
  
"Do you really want me to?"  
  
Hannah: Want to what?  
  
Harry: *Laughing* Tell me about it!  
  
Ron: *Starts to laugh*  
  
"No, you hollowhead."  
  
"Hey! Only George can call me that!"  
  
George: Yeah.  
  
Harry: Sor - ry.  
  
"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Ron."  
  
"It's okay, Harry. It doesn't bug me much."  
  
"Then why'd you say only George can call you that."  
  
"Because only George can."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"When is Madam Pomfrey letting you go?"  
  
"She says that Dumbledore wants to talk to me at 10:00, and that she's not letting me go a second before."  
  
"That sounds like Madam Pomfrey."  
  
"Yeah. But you know what's even more funny?"  
  
"No. What?"  
  
"Hannah was just telling me that, wait. You remember that dream I had at your house?"  
  
"Yeah, so?"  
  
"It came true."  
  
"My poor Hannah!"  
  
Hannah: *Kisses Ron passionetly* It's so nice of you to care fo me!  
  
Ron: *Blushes a deep red*  
  
George and Fred: Mind not doing that in front of us, please?  
  
Ron: Sorry.  
  
James and Harry: Or us?  
  
Hannah: Sorry.  
  
"Yeah, whatever.  
  
Hannah: *Hitting Harry* How nice of you to care!  
  
Harry: *Laughing* No problem,  
  
Hannah: *Starts hitting Harry even harder*  
  
Ron: *Starts laughing at Harry*  
  
But anyway, Dumbledore took her here, and before Madam Pomfrey let her go, she had to make sure that Hannah was okay, and guess what she muttered?"  
  
"What?" Ron said, really showing interest now.  
  
" She said 'Just like your brother' , and then let her go. I mean, jezz, thanks! That makes me feel so special!" Ron laughed at him and Harry hit him.  
  
Ron: That hurt!  
  
Harry: Good! I ment it to!  
  
Ron: *Hits Harry* Hey!  
  
"Ron, our first Quidditch match is in a few weeks."  
  
"I know! Isn't it exciting? I'm so nervous!"  
  
"Why? It's only a Quidditch game."  
  
"Maybe it's only a Quidditch game to you, but it's so much more to me! I'm actually on the House Team this year!"  
  
"Yeah, thanks to me."  
  
"Why thanks to you?"  
  
"Nevermind. It's not important." Ron started to open his mouth but Harry cut him off. "Oh, no. The meeting was last night. I got to go ask Madam Pomfrey if she can let me go soon, so I can arrange another meeting for the team." Harry got out of bed and headed toward Madam Pomfrey's office. Ron just stared after him, confused.  
  
Ron: By the way, what did you mean by that?  
  
George: We didn't want you on the team.  
  
Fred: We thought you would mess everything up.  
  
George: Even Angelina agreed.  
  
Fred: Harry was trying to convince us for a half hour before we finally gave in. Angelina took another ten minutes of convincing.  
  
Ron: *Smiles at Harry* Thanks, Harry.  
  
Harry: *Smiles back* No problem.  
  
George and Fred: There's love in -  
  
Lily: *Covering Fred's mouth* Leave my baby alone!  
  
James: *Covering George's mouth* Yeah!  
  
The Gryffindor House Quidditch Team practiced for hours on end until they could practice nomore. They got up at six in the morning until classes, and from after classes until it was too dark to see. Finally, the day came for the first Quidditch match of the season: Gryffindor vs. Slytherin. The team was very nervous, but Harry had full convidence in them.  
  
"Now, team, we've practiced and trained out newcomers roughly! We had given all we've got into practice!" Harry yelled right in the locker room before their Quidditch match. "We can't let Slytherin defeat us!"  
  
"Yeah!" Yelled the team, Ron and Hermione the loudest. Harry smiled at them and they smiled back.  
  
"We are too good to be defeated by Slytherins! And I'm not just talking about Quidditch, either!"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Okay, team! Let's go!" The team cheered and they headed out to the feild.  
  
"Great speech, Harry!" Ron said as the walked to the center together.  
  
"Yeah. It was awsome." Hermine agreed, smiling at Harry.  
  
Siruis: What were you guys talking about?   
  
Remus: Yeah. That was pathetic.  
  
George: We were just happy it wasn't one of Wood's ten minute speeches.  
  
Lily: Who's Wood?  
  
Harry: You'll find out soon enough.  
  
"Thanks, guys. I just made it off the top of my head just now." They all started laughing until they saw Malfoy. He didn't look to good. He was bruised and limping.  
  
"I wonder what happened to Malfoy?" Harry asked.  
  
"Bill did say something about hurting Malfoy again, but I didn't think he would actually do it." Ron laughed.  
  
"Well, he deserved it for trying to harm you two. He almost killed Harry and almost paralized you."  
  
"True."  
  
"By the way, how is your leg?" Harry asked Ron. His leg should have healed by now, but he was still limping.  
  
"It's not healed yet. I'm supposed to go down to see Madam Pomfrey today about it. And guess what? Snape suggested it. He actually seemed worried when he asked what was wrong with my leg, and I told him it was strangely broken and Madam Pomfrey wanted to heal it the rest of the way like muggles do. Then he asked me how long it's been broke, and I said about a month. Then he said to go straight to Madam Pomfrey after the match."  
  
Ron: That was amazing.  
  
"Snape? Actually caring about a Gryffindor?" Harry asked, amazed.  
  
"Wow. That's really something, Ron." Hermione agreed.  
  
"I know. Then he saw the suprised look on my face, and he said 'Don't llok so amazed, Mr. Weasley. I do care some about my students. Even if they are in Gryffindor.' It was really scarey. I didn't know that Snape cared for anyone exsept for Slytherins!"  
  
"Well, he did try to save Harry in a Quidditch match in our first year." Hermione stated very matter - of - factly.  
  
James: Next time I see Severus, I'm going to hug him.  
  
Harry: Don't you think he'll be a little weirded out by that?  
  
James: You're right.  
  
  
  
"Yeah, just because he was repaying my father." Harry said grumply.   
  
James: For what?  
  
Ron: Saving his life.  
  
James: Oh. Well, he still saved my boy and that's all that matters!  
  
"Yes, but that's not the point." Hermione stated again. "Let's go, or they'll start without us."  
  
"They wouldn't. I'm they captain! And the Seeker!"  
  
"And I'm the Keeper! Though they don't really need you, Hermione. They've got alread two others in your position. And if we need three, they can just bring in Hannah!"  
  
"Oh, yeah? Well they can just bring in Angel for your postion!"  
  
"Lets just go!" Harry said, flying in the air with the others, looking for the snitch. Ron and Hermione rose, too. Ron flew off to the goal posts, and Hermione around, looking to see who had the Quaffle.  
  
Lee Jordan was announcing for the last year in his life at Hogwarts. It was so sad. "And Slytherin in possesion. They make the throw and - Oh! Nice save by Gryffindor Keeper, Ronald Weasley! Gryffindor in possesion, Granger makes the throw - Oh! Nice save by Slytherin Keeper, Crystal Glass!" 'What did she say?' Harry thought. He was so mad. And one look at Hannah and Angel in the stands said they weren't too happy, either.  
  
Hannah: We weren't.  
  
Lily: Why?  
  
Hannah: Crystal was supposed to be our best friend, and we told her that we were on the Gryffindor team as back - ups! And what does she do? She tries out for the Slytherin team!  
  
Lily: Oh. Okay. Calm down now, dear!  
  
Suddenly, Harry saw Draco dive and dived right after him. "Slytherin Seeker, Draco Malfoy, along with Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter, are racing for the Snitch! It's going to be a close one, folks." Everything and everyone stopped. Hermione and Ron were staring at Harry, catching his every move. "Draco Malfoy caught - no. He missed the snitch. Ow! That had to hurt!" Malfoy had pushed Harry, which made him slam into a house post. It did hurt.  
  
Lily: *Hugging Harry* My poor baby.  
  
George: You're mental!  
  
Lily: *Glares and growls at George*  
  
George: *Backs away from Lily*  
  
He saw someone racing towards him. He squinted through his broken glasses and saw that it was Hermione.  
  
"Harry! Are you okay?" She called from the air. Harry hurt to much to speak. Hermione must've noticed this because she raced down to the patch of dirt that Harry was now laying on.  
  
"You . . .have . . .to . . .go . . .finish-"  
  
"No, Harry, it will be alright. Angelina is a great Chaser. It will be okay."  
  
"No." Harry tried to get up but Hermione pushed him back down.  
  
"Someone's coming. Lay still."  
  
"No!" Harry said, getting up a getting back on his broom. He flew off into the air but could still hear Hermione yelling after him.  
  
"Potter! Get back here! Now!" Harry ignored her and looked over at Ron.  
  
George: Now that's true spirit.  
  
Everyone exsept for Harry: *Nodds their heads in agreement*  
  
He was doing really well. At least that's what Harry thought.  
  
"Oh no! Another Slytherin score! The score now reads: Gryffindor: 90, Slytherin: 160." Harry was feeling lightheaded. He flew around, trying to find the Snitch, but couldn't see it anywhere, for his vision was blury. The next thing he knew everything went dark.  
  
"Harry!" Hermione and Ron yelled. Hermione rushed over to Harry's falling figure, but Ron knew better than to leave the posts. Hermione missed catching Harry, but Ron was relieved when he saw that George had caught him and was bringing him down to safety.  
  
Lily: *Hugging Fred* Thank you!  
  
Fred: I'm Fred.  
  
Lily: *Let's go of Fred and hugs George* Thank you!  
  
George: No problem.  
  
The game ended as Malfoy caught the Snitch, and Ron rushed down to Harry's side. Hermione was still there, tears in her eyes.  
  
"I told him not to get back on his broom! He could have seriously hurt himself!"  
  
"Good thing that George was there then, eh?" Ron said softly as he approched Hermione, Harry and George. "Thanks George." Ron said, never taking his eyes of Harry.  
  
"Ron, he'll be okay." George said, hugging his little brother. "I promise that everything will be fine."  
  
"I know." Ron said. "But it was like he wanted that to happen. It was like he was breaking the deal." Ron said, now crying into George's shoulder. George held him tighter to himself.  
  
Fred: Awe! How cute!  
  
George and Ron: Shut up.  
  
Fred: *Hugging George and Ron* Brotherly moment!  
  
George and Ron: *Rolls their eyes at one another*  
  
He hated it when Ron was sad.   
  
George: *Goes red in the face*  
  
Ron: *Smiles at George*  
  
And whenever he was sad, it was mostly because of something Harry did. Harry had a bad influence on his brother.  
  
Harry: Hey!  
  
(A/N: There isn't enough room, so I have to go to a different page.) 


	9. Mixed Troubles Extended

George: *Glaring at Harry* Keep reading their, Ron.  
  
At least he did in George's opinion. Don't get him wrong, he thinks Harry's a great kid, but he's made Ron more upset than anyone in his 15 year old life. And in George's opinion, that wasn't a good friend. He had to do something about these two being best friends.  
  
Lily: That's evil!  
  
James: I'm glad my son has such a good friend!  
  
Fred: So that's why you made me do that one thing that one time!  
  
Ron: What thing?  
  
Fred: It should be in this chapter . . .  
  
Harry: What is it?  
  
George: You'll see . . .  
  
Harry awoke two hours later. What had happened? Where was he? He looked around at the very familiar surroundings. He was in the Hospital Wing. He looked to his side and saw Ron and Hermione staring at him. What had happened? Why do they look so sad?  
  
"Ron? Hermione?" Harry said, getting up.  
  
"No, Harry, you need to lay down." Hermione commanded, pushing him back down on his bed.  
  
"But -"  
  
"No, Harry. Hermione's right." Ron said, pushing him down. Harry finally gave up and laid back down. Why were his friends treating him this way? What was going on?  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Quidditch game. Malfoy pushed you into a house post, but you wanted to get back on your broom. Then less than two minutes, you had fainted up in the air and George caught you before you hit the ground."  
  
"Oh. Wonderful. It's all coming back now."  
  
"You asked, so I told." Ron said, shrugging.  
  
"I know. Did we win?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Oh." Harry fell back into his bed.  
  
"Harry, you're starting to look kind of pail." Ron said, feeling Harry's forehead.  
  
"Yeah." Hermione agreed, feeling his cheeks and neck.  
  
"Get off!" Harry said, swatting their hands away.   
  
Everyone exsept for Harry: *Laughs*  
  
Harry: I don't see how that's funny.  
  
"Sorry." Hermione said, laughing. Ron started to laugh, too.  
  
"What's so funny?"  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said, laughing still.  
  
"Tell me!"  
  
"Okay, Harry. Calm down." Ron said, also still laughing. "It's just the way that a got annoyed. I don't know. Now it seems fairly stupid."  
  
"I agree!" Harry shouted. This just made Hermione and Ron laugh even more. "Oh my god." Harry sighed.  
  
"We're sorry, Harry." Ron said, controling his laughter. Hermione did the same. "We'll stop laughing."  
  
"Okay, good."  
  
"Good?"  
  
"Yes, good." Harry said, staring at Ron. Ron stared back. "You two are really weird."  
  
"Thanks." Ron said, smiling at Harry. By the way he was acting, you'd think that Harry had told him that he liked his outfit. Siruis walked in suddenly. Harry's heart sank as he saw the pained look on his face.  
  
Siruis: So now you care for me?  
  
Harry: *Smiles at Siruis sheepishly*  
  
"Harry -"  
  
"Siruis, let me talk first. Sit." Harry said, pushing Ron off his chair.  
  
Everyone exsept for George: *Laughs*  
  
George: *Glares at Harry* Don't push my brother around!  
  
Ron: It's okay, George. Now it seems funny.  
  
George: *Glares at Harry again*  
  
Ron hit Harry over the head. Siruis luaghed.  
  
"I think I'm good." Siruis said, still laughing at the look on Ron's face.  
  
"Anyway, I'm sorry for getting mad you over such a stupid thing."  
  
"Harry -"  
  
"No. Let me finish. It wasn't mature, and I shouldn't've asked you such a horrible question."  
  
"Harry, I was about to say that I've changed my mind. You never really knew James, and I love you like a son. I'm sure James wouldn't mind."  
  
James: *Eyes wide with anger* I wouldn't mind, would I?  
  
Siruis: Now, James, calm down. This is my future self. Not my present self.  
  
James: If you weren't my best friend, I would hurt you. Keep that in mind.  
  
Harry: That happened to me and Ron a lot of times.  
  
Ron: Yeah. We wanted to hurt eachother . . .   
  
Harry: . . . But we didn't cause we're best friends.  
  
George: That's happened to me and Fred before, too.  
  
Hannah, Hermione, Lily, and Remus: Just read the story!  
  
"And I love you like a father, Siruis. That's why I asked you. But you mean it?"  
  
"Of course I mean it." Siruis smiled at Harry and then hugged him.  
  
"Aww. How cute!" Ron said.  
  
Siruis: *Hits Ron on the arm*  
  
Ron: Ow! What?  
  
George and Fred: *Laughing at Ron*  
  
Harry smacked him over the head. Sirius just stared at Ron. "What?" Harry rolled his eyes at Ron.  
  
"What's going on?" Hermione asked, totally and completely confused. Harry forgot that no one had told her about Siruis and Harry's argument.  
  
"Well, a few weeks ago, well more like a month ago, Harry asked me if I could call him dad." Hermione looked at Harry in amazement. "At first I said no because of James -"  
  
"Well I should think so." Hermione interrupted.  
  
"- But I changed my mind. He can."  
  
Hermione looked like she had been Petrified at the news. "What? You're joking, right?"  
  
"No." Hermione fainted and Ron caught her.  
  
George: There's love in the air!  
  
Fred: And now he's talking about Hermione, not Harry!  
  
Ron: I like Hannah!  
  
Fred: Sure you do!  
  
Ron: You're right, I don't.  
  
Hannah: *Hits Ron with tears in her eyes*  
  
Harry and James: *About to punch Ron*  
  
Ron: *Kisses Hannah* I love her.  
  
Hannah: *Stops hitting Ron and hugs him*  
  
Harry, James, George, and Fred: Stop kissing in front of us!  
  
Ron: Just for that . . . *Kisses Hannah deeply**Looking into Hannah's eyes* Hannah, I love you.  
  
Everyone exsept for George: Awwwww!  
  
Hannah: I love you, too.  
  
Harry: How cute!  
  
Hannah: This has happened before!  
  
Harry: Oh yeah . . .   
  
Ron: *Throws a pillow at Harry*  
  
Harry and Ron: *Starts to laugh*  
  
George: Okay! On with the story!  
  
The next day Harry was allowed to leave, but the day still wasn't going great. Ron had been pulled away by the rest of the Weasleys, Hermione, Hannah, Angel, and Crystal were off doing something, and Harry was all alone.  
  
So he walked through the school, hoping to run into someone he knew. Maybe he would go visit Hagrid? He walked up to Hagrid's Hut and knocked on the door.  
  
"Who's there?" Hagrid said, walking up to the door. He opened it and smiled. "Harry! Lond time no see!"  
  
"Sorry about that." Harry said, hugging Hagrid and walking into the hut. He was suprised when he saw Oliver Wood sitting at Hagrid's table.  
  
"Don't wan' no one ter find him." Hagrid said, sitting next to Wood.  
  
Lily: So that's Oliver Wood!  
  
Harry, Ron, George, Fred, and Hermione: Yep.  
  
"Why not?" Harry asked, confused.  
  
"Because. I was banned from Hogwarts." Wood said, smiling.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Let's just say I did something I shouldn't have in the last week of my Seventh Year and I got caught by Snape."  
  
Fred: Oooo! Wood! Your bad!  
  
George: I agree!  
  
He smiled at Harry and Harry smiled back. "So, I here your the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch team this year."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Wood stopped smiling. "I also heard you lost your first game. Gryffindor vs. Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah. Look, Wood, we trained the new players really good, I don't -"  
  
"Calm down, Harry." Wood smiled and shook his head. "I think I know what the problem is."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your team is really good, no doubt about that, the new players are trained well, and the new practices a lot."  
  
"How did you know that?"  
  
"First of all, they got you for a captain, don't they? Second, I saw. I've been here since the beginning of the year. Don't worry, Dumbledore knows."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"I think your team just doesn't have the heart to win."  
  
"Really? Me too. So what should I do about that?"  
  
"Put them through an all - Quidditch related course. If they can't hack up enough heart to get through that course, they won't hack up enough heart to win."  
  
Fred: That's why we had to do the course?  
  
George: Because we lost our first game?  
  
Harry: Yep.  
  
"I see."  
  
"Also, if they can't make it through the course, kick them off the team. I'll help out."  
  
"I'll go tell Dumbledore so no one else shows up on the feild." Hagrid said, getting up to leave.  
  
"Thanks, Hagrid."  
  
"Don' metion it, Oliver. My pleasure." Then Hagrid left.  
  
"Wood? What kind of course?"  
  
"I'm thinking that while one person is doing one thing, another is doing another thing. We'll have four parts to the course, one for every position. While one person is working Keeper, three will be working Chaser, one will be working Seeker, and three Beater."  
  
"What will they have to do, exactly?"  
  
"Leave it all up to me, Harry."  
  
"Okay."  
  
George: Bad idea.  
  
Lily: Why?  
  
Fred: You'll see.  
  
  
  
"I'll work on a game plan. Go tell the team to meet me here at two o'clock. Okay?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Harry left to go find everyone. He found George first. He was sitting near the fire in the common room.  
  
"Um, George?"  
  
"Yes, Harry?"  
  
"Meet Wood in Hagrid's Hut at two."  
  
"Wood?"  
  
"Yeah. But keep it quiet. Wood's not suposed to be here. Go find Fred, Andrew, and Angelina to inform them. I'll inform Angel, Hermione, Hannah, and Ron. Okay?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
They left to find everyone. Harry walked down the corridors, searching for anyone he could find. Where was everyone? Finally, he found Hannah and Angel, but Hermione was no where in sight.  
  
"Where's Hermione?" Harry asked as he approached Angel, Hannah, and Crystal.  
  
"She walked off with this really cute guy." Crystal answered.  
  
"Why?" Angel asked. Her and Crystal started looking at Harry in disgust.  
  
"Because." Harry said, confused. "Hannah, can I talk to you for a second?"  
  
"Sure." As soon as they were in a place far enough away from Angel and Crystal, Harry asked her something that's been on his chest for a while.  
  
"Are you friends off their rocker?"  
  
"Excuse me? I don't understand what you're asking."  
  
"Sorry. I forgot you're from America.  
  
James: Why'd you grow up in America?  
  
Hannah: That's where Remus took me to live. Andrews was a nice school, though. I liked it. And I couldn't go to Hogwarts because that's where Harry was going. And -  
  
James: Forget I asked.  
  
Are your friends, I don't know, crazy?"  
  
"No! Why would you say that?" Hannah laughed. "Though they might be . . . . "  
  
"Because they always stare at me like I just came from a swim in the trash dump."  
  
"Oh! That!" Hannah laughed. "It's no big deal!"  
  
"Well, why do they stare at me like that?"  
  
"Well, they just think that you're cheating on Ginny with Hermione. That's all." Then she walked off.  
  
Ron and Hermione: That's not a big deal?  
  
Siruis and Remus: You're crazy!  
  
Harry and James: I agree!  
  
Hannah: *Looks sheepishly around at everyone one*  
  
"Shesh. She talks about it like it's no big deal." He watched the three of them start to walk of and remembered why he was there. "Wait! Hannah, Angel!" They turned around and stared at him. He felt really stupid. "Meet the rest of the Quidditch team out on the feild today at two!" Then they walked off and he followed suit in the opposite direction.  
  
Harry and Hermione? He couldn't even imagine. The thought was to sick to think of.   
  
Hermione: I agree.  
  
Ron: It'd be cute,  
  
Fred: *Pulling Hermione towards him* No, it wouldn't.  
  
Harry: I have to agree with Fred on this one. No, it wouldn't be cute.  
  
Ron: I still say it would be! So there! *Sticks his tounge out at Harry*  
  
Harry: *Rolls his eyes* Whatever.  
  
Where was everyone? He walked down the halls and turned a corner only to find Ron in the middle of a big crowed called the Weasleys.  
  
"Ron! I need to talk to you!" Harry said, running over to him. Ron looked happy to be pullen away from his family, who looked mad to have him pullen away from them.  
  
"Thank god you're here, Harry! They were sufocating me! What is it?" Ron smiled at Harry, confusion in his face. Harry slid down the wall and put his head in his arms, and Ron sat down next to him. "Harry?" Ron sounded concerned.  
  
George and Fred: Ahem.  
  
  
  
"My sister's friends hate me."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"They think I'm cheating on Ginny with Hermione. Do you think that?"  
  
"Harry, if I thought that, you and Hermione wouldn't be my friends anymore." Harry looked up and smiled at Ron. "That seems like kind of a stupid thing to be upset about."  
  
"Wood's back, too."  
  
"Wood? What's he doing back?"  
  
"I don't know. All I know is that you have to meet him on the Quidditch feild at two today."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You'll see when you get there."  
  
"Okay." Ron said, confused.  
  
"Do you know where Hermione is?" Harry asked, exsausted.  
  
"No, Harry, I don't." Harry put his head back in his arms. Ron tapped him on the head. "But we can go look for her together."  
  
"Really?" Harry mumbled into his arms.  
  
"Yeah. Plus, I'll do anything to get away from them." Harry looked up and saw Ron pointing to the Weasleys, whom all were looking at Harry with concerned looks on their faces.  
  
"Okay, let's go." Harry said, getting up, and helping Ron up, too. They started to walk away and looked back at the Weasleys. They haven't moved toward them at all. In fact, they had started walking off in different directions, hopefully going home.  
  
Harry and Ron walked down the corridors, looking for Hermione. It was like she had just disappeared. They started to check the classrooms, hoping Hermione might be in one of them, but no luck so far.  
  
"Where could she have gotten off to?" Ron asked, as they headed back toward Gryffindor common room.  
  
"Don't know. She couldn't have gotten far. When I ran into my sister and her stupid friends, they had said that Hermione had run off with some guy."  
  
"I wonder who?"  
  
"Me too. You don't think the same thing that happened to Hannah happened to Hermione, do you?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"Look." Harry looked in the direction that Ron was looking, only because of the terrified look on his face. Hermione was in one of the classrooms they overlooked because it was old and aways smelt horrible. Perfect place to hide if you wanted to make - out with someone. She was sitting on a desk, her lips locked with Fred Weasley.  
  
George: Yuck!  
  
Fred and Hermione: *Deeply blushing*  
  
George: That's not right!  
  
"Wasn't he with you and the rest of your family?"  
  
"No. We didn't know where he trailed off to, so we started talking wthout him."  
  
"Oh." Harry walked in the room and Hermione looked up and gasped.  
  
"Um, Harry, hi. N - n - nice to see you." Hermione stuttered, talking unuasually fast. Ron stepped in the room and Fred nearly fainted.  
  
George: That'd be something to laugh at!  
  
Fred: Shut up!  
  
"Has George found either of you yet?"  
  
Fred spoke up first. "I ran into him right before I found Hermione. He already told me about Wood and two o'clock."  
  
"What about Wood and two o'clock?" Hermione asked, confused. Harry rolled his eyes and was amazed that Fred hadn't already told her. On the other hand, they were probably too busy kissing to say much.  
  
Ron: You were probably right.  
  
George: Yep  
  
"Wood's back. And the whole team needs to meet him out on the Quidditch feild at two o'clock."  
  
"What time is it now?" Hermione said, eying Ron's watch. Ron sighed and checked it.  
  
"One fifty."  
  
"One fifty?" Harry asked, panicking. Everyone rushed out of the classroom and up to their rooms to get their Quidditch robes and broomsticks. They meet in the Quiddtich feild and Harry was happy to see that everyone else was there. Wood stepped out onto the feild in his old Quidditch robes and holding his old broomstick.  
  
"Everyone listen up! We are going to do a course today! Anyone who cannot complete the whole course is going to going to get kicked off the team and replaced by someone else. Don't worry, Potter has agreed. Actually, before we start i would like to have a talk with you, Potter. The rest of you talk amongst yourselves." Harry started to walk up to Wood but Ron held him back. Hannah and Hermione walked up, too, and Hannah hit Harry on the head.  
  
"How could you agree to something like that?" Ron asked.  
  
"Anything for the team, right?" Harry asked followed by a nervous laugh. The three of the glared at him. Obviously they didn't get it.  
  
Ron: Oh, we got it.  
  
Hermione: You cared more about the team than your friends.  
  
Hannah: And family.  
  
Harry: Now I know that you guys really didn't get it.  
  
Ron: *Glaring at Harry* I'm sure we got it just fine, thanks.  
  
Harry ignored them and walked up to Wood.  
  
"Now, Harry, about the course, I've got it all planned out."  
  
"Okay. What's the plan?"  
  
"There will be four parts of the course that everyone must accomplish, one part for each position on the team."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"People will be playing on each course all at the same time. Three Beaters will have to beat off more than just two Bludgers -"  
  
"Don't you think that's a little dangerous?"  
  
"No. Not at all. Anyway, One Seeker will be having to catch eight out of ten differently sized balls that you will be throwing into the air."  
  
"Me? Why me?"  
  
"You're the captain and the curent Seekeer."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Then one Keeper with have to gaurd the goal posts, while three Chasers try to get past the Seeker. There will be twenty chances for the Chasers to score. They must score at least ten times all together, but at least three times each, and the Keeper must save at least six balls. Do you agree with everything?"  
  
"Um . . . . . "  
  
"Great.  
  
Ron: You didn't even say yes!  
  
Hannah: He told us you agreed to everything!  
  
Hermione: That's Wood for ya.  
  
Also, we're going to rotate, so courses like Chaser and Beater, you have to do three times. You can't miss any of the times."  
  
"That's kind of mean, isn't it?"  
  
"Not at all. Listen, I'm going to go tell the team. You station yourself at the far end of the feild with these balls." Wood handed him a sack filled with differently sized balls, just like he said, and an empty sack.  
  
"What's the extra sack for?"  
  
"It's the sack you put all the balls the person caught in. There's more than ten balls in that sack. There's fourty so far, ten for four players. Switch sacks with me for fourty more balls after four people have gone through."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Good."  
  
"We're not using any of the real balls, are we, Wood?"  
  
"Only the Bludgers. And we're using some from some of the student's personal sets, plus one bat from George's set."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Well, I got to be going." Then he left to talk to the rest of the team. Harry mounted his broom and set off with the bag of balls. He reached the spot and saw everyone heading off to their normal positions, except for Angel, who was heading off with Fred and George, and Hannah, who was flying towards Harry.  
  
"I'm mad at you right now." Hannah said when she had finally reached him.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because this course is dangerous. Look at pour Ron." Harry looked over at Ron and at the moment he was anything but pour. He looked like he was doing pretty well. It was Hermione he was worried about.  
  
Hermione: Hey! I could take care of myself!  
  
Harry: I never said you couldn't!  
  
Hermione: *Glares at Harry*  
  
"Let's just get this over with."  
  
"Fine." Harry started throwing each ball into the air. He just relized that his sister could easily take his place as Seeker. Before Harry knew it, he had thrown all ten balls, and Hannah hadn't missed a single one, catching them all with ease.  
  
"Wow, Hannah, you're really good." Harry said, amazed.  
  
"I know. Thanks." Hannah said before flying down to Wood, waiting for the rest of the team to finish up their part of the course. Harry flew around for a while and was greeted by Angel after about two minutes.  
  
"Hi, Harry." She said, glaring at him.  
  
"Look, I am not cheating on Ginny with Hermione!"  
  
"Sure your not." Angel said in a disbelieving tone. Harry open his mouth to protest but Angel cut him off. "Just throw the stupid balls, okay?"  
  
"Fine." Harry started throwing the balls alright. He started throwing them as hard as he could, so Angel had to race to catch them. Finally, Harry had thrown all ten balls, and Angel and had only missed one. "You're good."  
  
"I know." Angel said, still glaring at Harry. "Listen, I've got to go see Wood now. We're supposed to check in with him when we're done. Bye." Then she flew off and Harry found himself all alone again.The next person to come up was Fred.  
  
"Hiya, Harry. You look really bored." Fred said, looking at Harry couriosly.  
  
"I am. And I'm tired." Harry said, yawning.  
  
"I can tell. How about this, we don't even do anything and we tell Wood that I caught all the balls, eh?"  
  
George: *Rolls his eyes at Fred*  
  
Fred: What?  
  
  
  
"Nice try, Fred." Harry said, smiling. "But you have to try to do this part of the course like everyone else."  
  
"But, Harry, I'm no good at catching things, only beating them around!"  
  
"To bad, so sad."   
  
Fred started glaring at Harry. "Is this for kissing Hermione, your girlfriend?"  
  
"Hermione is not my girlfriend! Ginny is!"  
  
"I know Ginny's your girlfriend. But you're cheating on her with Hermione!"  
  
"I am not!" Harry yelled, charging toward Fred. Fred charged back and they started trying to make eachother fall off their brooms.  
  
Lily: *Trying to go after Fred* You hurt my baby!  
  
Harry: *Holdong her back* Calm down, mum!  
  
"Harry! Fred! Stop that!" George called from the Beaters' station. Harry flew away from Fred and Fred did the same. Harry picked up a ball from out of the sack and threw it as hard as he could into the air. Much to his and Fred's suprise, it flew to the other side of the feild, and Fred raced it and caught it with some difficulty.  
  
"Nice throw, Harry." Fred said, handing him the ball.  
  
"Thanks. Nice catch." Harry said, smiling at Fred.  
  
"Thanks. Are we cool now?"  
  
"I guess so. Here, see if you can catch this one." Harry said, throwing another ball that flew to the other side of the feild. Fred raced the ball and caught it, in Harry's opinion, with ease. They kept on doing this for all the balls, laughing and joking around, until, to their displeasure, they ran out of balls.  
  
"That was the funnest I've had all day!" Fred laughed, giving Harry the tenth and final ball.  
  
"You didn't miss a single ball! And you said you weren't good!" Harry called after him as he flew down to Wood. Fred stopped in mid - air and looked up at Harry.  
  
"Guess I was wrong! Thanks, Harry! I did well because of you!" Fred called up.  
  
"You caught them, not me!" Harry said as he saw George flying towards him from where Wood stood. "Hey, George."  
  
"You and Fred okay? You nearly knocked eachother off your brooms earlier!" George laughed.  
  
"We were trying to.  
  
Everyone exsept for George: *Laughs*  
  
George: That is not funny! They could of hurt eachother!  
  
But yeah, we're okay." Harry laughed. They got straight sown to buisness after that. By the time they were done, there were only two balls on the ground that George didn't catch. The limit.   
  
"That was close. I almost dropped that last one." George said, laughing slightly.  
  
"Yeah. Close. Right." Harry said, distracked. Ron and Hannah were down on the ground near Wood. Flirting. Wood looked at Harry. He must've seen the fire in Harry's eyes because he called George and Harry down.  
  
Ron: *Gulps**Voice higher than usual* F - f - fire?  
  
Harry: Calm down, Ron. I'm not mad anymore.  
  
George: I saw the fire, too. Harry looked scarey.  
  
Fred: Hey! That rymes! Scarey Harry!  
  
Harry: -_-  
  
"Okay. Um . . . Harry, here's your new sack over balls." Wood said, handing Harry a new sack. "Ron - First Beater . . . " Wood read off of a sheet of paper. " . . . Hermione - Second Beater, Andrew - Third Beater, Angelina - Seeker, George - Keeper, Fred - First Chaser, Angel - Second Chaser, Hannah - Third Chaser. Okay, everyone off into their places!" Everyone left to go to their places, and Harry and Angelina left together. Harry got really bored when he was working with Angelina and then Andrew. Both of them missed one ball, it took both of them the same exsact amount of time for everything. To catch each ball, to get done with the course, and so on. And plus, Harry didn't really know them, so he couldn't talk to either of them about anything. Harry was only too happy when it was Hermione's turn to work on this part of the course.  
  
"Hi, Harry." Hermione said tonelessly, like she didn't even realize that it was Harry she was talking to and not some brainless git. That was weird. She never acted that way around him before.  
  
"Hermione, is something wrong?" Harry asked, confused. Hermione looked at him in shock.  
  
"Of course there's something wrong! You agreed to kick people off the team, Harry! Everyone knows that Wood's crazy when it comes to Gryffindor winning!" Hermione yelled, her eyes wide with anger.  
  
"Shesh, Mione. Don't have a cow." Harry said, laughing.  
  
"Don't 'Mione' me, you worthless bastard!" Hermione screamed.  
  
Everyone exsept for Harry and Hermione: Oooo!  
  
Lily: How dare you call my baby that!  
  
Hermione: Sorry, Harry.  
  
Harry: It's okay, Mione.  
  
Harry flew backwards at Hermione's words. She had never talked to him like that before. What was up with her? "What? You don't think I don't know what you're saying about us? That I'm helping you cheat on Ginny?"  
  
"I didn't start that rumor! I've been trying to stop it! I love Ginny! I would never do anything to hurt her! I thought you knew that!" Harry yelled, his eyes growing teary.  
  
"I do. I'm sorry, Harry. I don't know what came over me." Hermione said, starting to cry.  
  
"Mione, don't cry!" Harry said, flying over to her and hugging her. "It's okay. I was upset when I heard the rumor too."  
  
"I'm okay. Just throw the balls." Harry threw a ball and Hermione caught it with ease. She stopped in front of him before giving him the ball. "Are you mad at me for being with Fred, Harry?"  
  
"No. Why would I be?"  
  
"I don't know. Because he's Ron's older brother and he's two years older than us."  
  
"First of all, I think Ron would be mad because of that first statement, not me."  
  
Hermione: Were you?  
  
Ron: Yes!  
  
Fred: Calm down, little brother!  
  
Ron: Sorry. Okay I'm calm. Momentary glitch.  
  
They both laughed at this statement. Harry was still laughing when he spoke next. "And second of all, if you truely love someone, the age difference shouldn't matter."  
  
"Yeah. You're right , Harry. Like always." Hermione smiled.   
  
"Do you?"  
  
"Do I what?"  
  
"Truely love Fred?"  
  
"Throw a few more balls and I might just tell you the answer to that!" Hermione laughed. Harry threw three more balls and again. Hermione caught them with ease.  
  
"Are you going to tell me now?"  
  
"Fine. Yes, I love Fred.  
  
Fred: *Blushes a deep red colour*  
  
George: This is sickening.  
  
He's wonderful. He's funny. He has great style. He -"  
  
"I think I got the point."  
  
Everyone: *Laughs*  
  
"Okay. Sorry. But just throw some more balls! Okay?" Hermione laughed.  
  
"Okay." Harry laughed. Before they knew it, all ten of Hermione's balls were thrown. Harry was kind of sad that he couldn't hang out with her anymore but was still looking forward to hanging out with Ron. He was the next person to go through the Seeker course and also the last one.  
  
"I only missed one." Hermione said, giving Harry the last ball. "Wow. But I bet if you went through this course, that you wouldn't miss any balls."  
  
"You're probably right." Harry said, laughing. Hermione shook her head while laughing, then flew off. Harry looked down at Wood and saw Ron smiling up at him. Harry smiled back and looked over at Wood. He didn't look happy. He was yelling at Andrew for some reason. Intresting. Andrew looked really upset. Maybe he didn't pass a course?  
  
George and Fred: *Laughing* He didn't!  
  
He was just doing the Keeper part of the course. Maybe he let the Chasers score too much? It was a possibility. Harry looked over at Hogwarts and saw Lupin and Snuffles heading towards the feild. He looked down at Wood again and saw he was alone.  
  
"Harry, what are you doing?" Came a voice from his left. Harry turned around and saw Ron smirking at him.   
  
"Um . . . ." Harry traileed off. Ron shook his head and looked over at Hannah. She was doing her last Beater part of the course. She didn't look like she was having fun. Harry looked back at Ron and saw that he was bleeding. "Ron, what happened?"  
  
"Oh." Ron said, touching a cut on his head. "I was beating off a Bludger that was heading towards Hannah and I didn't see a different one that was heading my way."  
  
George and Fred: Awww! How cute!  
  
Ron: *Going red* Shut up.  
  
Lily: *Kissing Ron on the cheek* Thank you for saving my baby!  
  
Harry: Mum!  
  
Ron: *Wiping off his cheek* No problem.  
  
Ron laughed.   
  
"I ment your ear." Harry said, laughing at Ron.  
  
"Oh. I got hit with a Buldger that Hermione hit my way two courses ago. You should have seen her after that. It was really funny." Ron put on a high voice that was most likely supposed to be Hermione's. " 'Oh, Ron! I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to! I'm so sorry!' Hannah was laughing her head off, though!" Ron and Harry started laughing.  
  
Everyone exsept for Ron, Harry, and Hannah: *Stares at Hannah*  
  
Hannah: What? It was funny!  
  
Harry: *Chuckling* So, he saves you from a Bludger, then you repay him by laughing at him?  
  
Hannah: It wasn't just that, it was the way Hermione was acting!  
  
Hermione: What? I didn't mean send it his way, so I was sorry!  
  
"Are you okay, Ron?" Harry asked, still laughing but truely and deeply concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. Just throw some of those balls around." Harry laughed and threw a ball that went a lot farther than any other that day. Ron raced to catch it. Ron caught it, but, oh no, he dropped it. Ron raced the ball down and caught it just before it hit the ground.  
  
"Ron!" Harry yelled as Ron flew back up to him. Ron stopped in front of him and handed Harry the ball. "I'm so sorry!"  
  
"Sorry? That was a wicked throw!" Ron laughed but Harry still wasn't happy. Ron could of gotten seriously hurt. "I'm okay, Harry, don't worry. Just throw another ball, just not as hard." They laughed and Harry threw another ball. It didn't go very far and it seemed like Ron wasn't very happy about that. "You can throw harder than that!" Harry threw the next ball harder than the last but softer than the one before that. "That was perfect, Harry!" Ron called as he flew up to him. "Throw all the balls like that!"  
  
"Okay!" Harry laughed.   
  
  
  
Ron: Shesh. You finally got it right! It took you long enough!  
  
Harry: Shut up!  
  
Lily: Quiet, you two! I want to find out what happens, if you don't mind!  
  
Ron and Harry: *Shuts up*  
  
Ron gave him the ball and stared at Harry. "Is something bugging you, mate? You look kind of distant."  
  
"What? Oh. N - no. I'm fine."  
  
"Sure you are . . ." Ron smiled at Harry. "C'mon, Harry. I'm supposed to be your best friend! Tell me what's wrong!"  
  
"Ron, I'm fine. Really." Harry added at the unconvinced look on Ron's face.  
  
"I don't believe you . . . " Ron said, staring uncertainly at Harry.  
  
"I said I'm fine, okay? Back off!" Harry yelled.  
  
Everyone exsept for Ron and Harry: *Stares at Harry in disbelief*  
  
Hermione: Wow, Harry, that was mean.  
  
Hannah: I agree.  
  
James: All I know is one thing -  
  
Siruis: *Patting James on the shoulder* It's okay, James, you don't have to be ashamed of your stupidity.  
  
James: *Ignoring Siruis* I would never treat my friends like that.  
  
Siruis: Yeah, right!   
  
Remus: Rememeber that time when Snape and you got into a rumble? We weren't there and when we tried to know why your lip was bleeding, you bit our heads off!  
  
James: Right. Sorry.  
  
Siruis: You already said that a million times the next day! We already forgave you!  
  
James: *Face glowing red* Right.  
  
Why couldn't Ron keep out of things that didn't invovle him? He didn't usually act this way.  
  
"Fine!" Ron yelled back. "Just throw the stupid balls!"  
  
"Fine!" Harry threw a ball and suprisingly, he didn't throw it hard. He threw the perfect throw. Even if he was mad at Ron. When got mad at Angel and Fred, he threw the ball as hard as he could. Wonder what's different with Ron? 'He's my best friend.' Harry thought. 'And he's just trying to look out for me.'   
  
Ron: *Patting Harry on the back* Of course I am, mate.  
  
Harry: *Smiles at Ron* Yeah, I know that now.  
  
"Great." Harry muttered to himself as Ron was flying back towards him. "Now Ron's mad at me for the second time this year! And it's not even December yet!"  
  
James: Wow. That's got to be a record.  
  
Ron: Nope. That was the third or fourth time he was made at me that year.  
  
James: Wow. That's got to be a record.  
  
Ron: -_-  
  
"Harry . . . " Ron trailed off. Harry noticed Ron was going to appoligize for butting in. Oh no. He can't. 'Not when it was my fault.'  
  
Siruis: Were you?  
  
Ron: Was I what?  
  
Siruis: Going to appoligize?  
  
Ron: Yeah, I was. I didn't want my best mate being mad at me.  
  
Harry: By that time, I was mad at myself.  
  
Hermione: Well, I should hope so!  
  
Lily and Remus: Me, too!  
  
"Ron -"  
  
"No, Harry. Let me speak first."  
  
"So, Ron. Let me speak first." Ron opened his mouth in protest, but Harry cut him off. "Ron, I'm the one who should be apoligizing here, not you. I didn't mean to snap at you. I just have a lot of things on my mind right now."  
  
"And I'm here to help with that. Harry, I'm your best friend, you can come to me with stuff."  
  
"Not with this. You'd freak."  
  
"Try me."  
  
"I heard something about Ginny." Harry could feel tears stinging his eyes.  
  
"What'd you hear, Harry? You can tell me."  
  
"I heard that she . . . that she . . ." Harry felt a tear trinkle down his cheek. He couldn't say it. If he told Ron, Harry would for sure burst out crying.  
  
"Harry, tell me what's wrong." Ron said, flying over to him.  
  
"Later." Harry said, picking out another ball from the sack and throwing it.  
  
"Okay." Ron said, racing after the ball. They went through their last balls in silence. Although Ron kept looking at Harry uncertainly, like he was going to start crying at any moment.   
  
Remus: That's so nice!  
  
Ron: What?  
  
Harry: I don't blame him.  
  
Ron: Thank you!  
  
  
  
Finally, to Harry's great pleasure, they were done and got to fly back down to Wood.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you." Wood said, leading Harry away from the rest of the group. "It's about Ron."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"He didn't pass the Beater or Chaser section. It's up to you if you want to kick him off, because I know he's your best mate."  
  
"Why didn't he pass?"  
  
"He had a Bludger hit him on the side of his head on in the face."  
  
"Those weren't his fault! He got hit in the face because he was saving my sister from a Bludger! You know they're dating! And for the one on the side of his head, Hermione hit that towards him! Not on purpose, of course . . . "  
  
"See? You're sticking up for him!  
  
Ron: Thanks, mate.  
  
Harry: No problem, Ron.  
  
That's why I'm leaving this decision to you! As for Andrew, he has to go. I already told him he was getting kicked of . . . "  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He didn't save enough Quaffles in the Keeper course."  
  
"Oh. What about the Chaser section?"  
  
"Fred kept on saving his goals."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"Yeah. Let's go back now." They walked over to the group and Ron immediatly ran up to Harry. He was going to say something, but Wood cut him off. "You all have made it exsept for Andrew, who is getting kicked off the team, and someone that Potter has to choose if they're getting kicked off."  
  
"Who?" George asked, panicked.  
  
"It's not you, George. Though it is one of your brothers." Fred started panicking at this. "And, George, he doesn't look like you."  
  
"Me?" Ron asked. George and Fred stepped up to Wood with anger on their faces.  
  
Lily: Oh! Oh nice! You two were sticking up for him!  
  
Fred and George: *Going red in the face* Shut up.  
  
Ron: *Laughs silently at Fred and George*  
  
  
  
"Yes, it's you, Ron. Harry gets to decide if you are to get kicked off because you're his best friend. So it's all up to Potter if you're playing Keeper in the next game, or sitting in the stands cheering your team on." Wood left at this statement. Ron stared at Harry, and Harry stared at his feet. This was too much presure. How was he going to decide? Ron was his best friend, but he also told Wood that anyone who didn't pass the course was going to get kicked off the team.  
  
"Harry?" Hannah asked, walking over to Harry. "What are you going to do?"  
  
Harry's knee's gave away and he fell on the ground. He tried to sit up, but he felt too dizzy.  
  
"Harry!" Ron said, trying to help him up. "Are you okay?"  
  
Harry finally made it up with the help of Ron, but his stomach was doing flip - flops, and he felt horrible.  
  
"Harry! You don't look so good!" Ron panicked. Harry turned around so that his back was facing eaveryone and threw - up.  
  
Everyone: Eww!  
  
"Harry!" Ron yelled, grossed out and still panicking.  
  
"Let's get him to Madam Pomfrey." Hermione said, helping Harry walk.  
  
"What's wrong with him?" Hannah asked, concern in her voice.  
  
"I'm guessing it's the presure of deciding whether his best friend is going to stay on the team or not."  
  
"And he was going to tell me something that's been making him upset lately." Ron said. He looked Harry in the face.  
  
"What was he going to tell you?" Hannah asked, confused. She acted like a blonde, even though her hair was black.  
  
  
  
Hannah: *Hitting Ron* Hey!  
  
James: *Whispering to WP, Ron, and Harry* I think she gets it from Lily.  
  
WPP, Ron, and Harry: *Laughs silently*  
  
"I don't know! He never told me!" Ron yelled, annoyed.  
  
"Sor - ry!" Hannah yelled.  
  
"Stop fighting!" Hermione yelled at them. "Can't you two see that Harry is sick?"  
  
Harry nudged Hermione's arm off and fell to the ground. Hermione tried to pick him back up, but he nudged her off again. "I'm fine."  
  
Lily and Hermione: No you were not!  
  
Harry: *Rolls his eyes*  
  
"No you're not, Harry." Hermione said, going to pick him up again.  
  
"Yes, I am! I'm fine!" Harry yelled, helping himself up. He walked up to the steps of the school and sat down. He wasn't fine. He felt horrible. It was either Ron, or the team.  
  
Ron: Wow! That's the end of that chapter!  
  
James: That must've not been too easy for you, son.  
  
Harry: Nope.  
  
Ron: You'll see how he coped with it in the next chapters.  
  
Lily: Then let's read them!  
  
James: *Takes the book and turns the next page . . . * 


	10. Bye!

Hi everyone! I just wanted to say that I am no longer writing my story. It is, from now on, going to be a story for me and my friends only. If you want to keep reading the story, e - mail me at InoccentAngelLove@msn.com and leave your e - mail address and I will send you a new chapter every week. Well, that's it. See you on the other side.   
  
Wuv Alwayz,  
  
~Hannah~ 


End file.
